A Saiyan Story
by Iron-Man420
Summary: For every evil, there is a good. For every darkness, there is a light. For every Legend, there is a Prophecy, and the Prophecy holds the key to survival...or destruction. The choice is yet to be made. Gh/Vi, starts at end of Z no GT, my own continuation.
1. The way it had to be

(Forward: This is my first attempt at a fan fiction. Not real sure where I am going with this but I do have some vague ideas. As promised, I must make a nod to a fantastic fanfic writer by the pen name Bryson. Some have read his Story and Legacy of Gohan, and if you haven't and you by some chance like this, you should definitely check it out. As of right now, I have on more chapter hand written, but it is not quite done yet. Unlikely to be as long as this one is, and this is not long when compared to some other writers chapters. So without further delay, here is A Saiyan Story"

**Chapter one **

**The way it had to be**

As Gohan descended down onto the Lookout, he landed silently behind Videl placing a hand on her shoulder. Bluma tapped ChiChi on the arm and nodded in Gohan's direction. A sharp inhale then,

"Gohan," slipped from her mouth.

"Wha, Go-han," Videl said as she turned around. Tears immediately filled her eyes. "Grrr I was worried sick about you, you idiot." Videl started to sob.

"Oh gosh Videl, please don't cry, I'm here now," Gohan said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Videl didn't resist, only cried. She was so happy that the man she thought she might never see again was holding her tight.

"Ahh," Gohan gasped.

"What is it Gohan?" Videl asked.

"It's Goku he's losing power," came Piccolo's gruff voice.

"You felt it too," Gohan asked.

"Yes. The Spirit Bomb is becoming too much for him to control, something's not right, it's draining his power rapidly."

"No, I won't let dad fail. I'm going to help him," Gohan said as he released Videl and started walking towards his mom.

"Then I'm coming too," Gohan looked behind him and saw that Videl was holdiong onto his arm, not letting him go. Gohan knew he could break her grasp, but he did not. This girl had control over him in a way different then brute strength and Gohan finally figured out what it was.

"Videl you can't come with. If the Spirit Bomb is draining my dad like this, it would most likely kill you, and I'd never forgive myself if that happened."

"But…Gohan," there was no point in hiding it anymore, "I lo-." The rest of Videls sentence was cut off, when Gohans lips came crashing down on hers. Neither of them cared who was watching, or that Trunks and Goten, who had just returned as well and were in their respective mothers arms, were making 'ewww' noises, she just wrapped her arms around him and didn't let go. Gohan broke the kiss, and stared at Videl who bean to open her eyes.

"I love you Videl. I realized it when Spokovitch was torturing you in the ring. If he hadn't kicked you out of the ring I don't know what I would have done. I would have rather died than see you in pain."

"Go-han," tears welled up in her eyes, and he pulled her into his arms again. "Promise you'll come back to me Gohan."

"Nothing could stop me from coming back to you," Gohan said. He kissed her forehead and walk to his little brother and Trunks.

"Goten, Trunks, you ready to go?" Gohan asked.

"Huh," Goten uttered.

"What?"

"I'm going to go help dad Goten, and I could use your help, and you too Trunks," Gohan said looking at the two confused faces.

"I'm in," Trunks said enthusiastically.

"Me too, me too," chimed Goten.

"Wait a minute, don't we get a say in this," Bulma said loudly, her face getting red.

"Yea we just get our boys back and now you want to take them to risk their lives again? I don't think so Gohan," ChiChi yelled. "You may not be my little boy anymore, but you are not taking Goten with you."

"Mom, please, without our help Dad may not make it out of there alive," Gohan pleaded.

"And I want to help too mom," Trunks butt in.

"Let them go," Piccolo spoke up to voice his support for Gohan.

"How dare you tell us what to do Piccolo," ChiChi and Bulma said in unison.

"Look," Piccolo started," Goku no longer has the strength to continue, he's fading fast, and if I'm not mistaken, Gohan has a plan, and given he's probably about as smart as you Bulma you might want to listen to him."

Both mothers looked at their young sons then to Gohan. "You're right," Bulma spoke first.

"Gohan, you bring them back to us," ChiChi sad with tears in her eyes."

"Don't worry mom, they will be back here before you know it. Ok, you two ready?" Both boys looked up at Gohan.

"Uh huh."

"Yea, let's go save dad."

"Gohan," Gohan looked around to spot the origin of the voice. It was Corrin, stick in one hand, a bag in the other. "Gohan, catch." Corrin threw the small brown bag which Gohan caught with ease. Gohan looked inside and saw a Sensu Bean.

"Just the one?" Gohan asked.

"Give it to Vegeta, he can help then, spoke the furry white cat."

"Right."

"But why my dad," asked Trunks, "why not Goku."

Goku will be fine once you get there, but you will need Vegeta's help." With that Corrin left.

"Gohan, just one question," Krillin started, "How are you going to get to the Kais planet?"

"A little trick dad taught me."

"Hmph. So he did teach you instant transmission after all," Piccolo stated only mildly surprised.

"Yeah, during that year we spent in the Room of Spirit and Time."

"You never cease to amaze me kid. Now go on and save or butts for the second time.

"Hm. Alright, grab my hand you two." Gohan brought his hand to his index and middle finger to his forhead, gave a quick wink to Videl and disappeared.

ChiChi approached Videl both of whom were still tearing up.

"You really love him, don't you?" ChiChi asked, surprising Videl.

"Gohan is like no man I've ever met, he won't give up," Videl said blinking tears from her eyes.

"He got that from his father," ChiChi paused at this. "But there is something you should know, Gohan isn't entirely human."

"I think, I think I always knew."

DBSS

"Damn!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Wha….What's wrong," asked Mr. Satan.

"Kakarott can't control it anymore, its draining his energy at an astounding rate. Buu has put his own energy into the Spirit Bomb to try and fight back, and… it's working. I don't have any power left to give him, and I don't think he can hold out much longer.

DBSS

Buu was enjoying this, he was feeding his power into this massive energy ball making it backfire on its creator, the savior, Goku. Goku's time was limited and Buu knew he wouldn't last much longer.

DBSS

"No, I can't lose," the Spirit Bomb pushed him back again. "NOOOOO, I've got to fight it. AHHHHHH," Goku poured more energy into the Spirit Bomb, and it stopped pushing him back at least. Now to make it go forward, but he wasn't sure that was going to happen.

DBSS

Gohan, Trunks, and Goten appeared right in front of Vegeta and Mr. Satan.

"What…damn, so Kakarott did teach you that instant transmission technique," Vegeta spat. He was somewhat less than pleased.

"Yeah, he did," was all Gohan could say as he scratched the back of his head.

"Dad, dad," Vegeta looked down to see his son staring up at him. For a split second Gohan thought he saw a tear in the proud warriors eye, but dismissed the thought.

"My…boy."

"Ha ha," Trunks just looked into his dads face and smiled. "Here dad, take this." Trunks handed his dad the bag with the Sensu Bean in it. Vegeta ate the tiny bean and felt his power start to return to him.

"Alright lets go save dad," Goten was jumping as he said this.

Okay, grab a hold sport, and you too Trunks," instructed Gohan.

"Dad come on," Trunks hollered at his dad.

"No, I'll not," Vegeta was talking as Trunks looked to Gohan who nodded, "Ride shotgun on some damned transportation," Trunks grabbed his dads leg, "Teqhnique, I'll-"

DBSS

All four reappeared by Goku.

"Fly ov…What, grrr." Trunks looked at his dad and laughed.

"Oh man, Gohan it's good to see you."

"Same to you dad. Now what do you say we finish this."

"Hm, Okay, everyone put your energy into pushing this back at Buu." As Goku said this Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, and Gohan powered up to their Super Saiyan forms.

"Gohan, how is this possible?" Goku asked suprised. "I thought Elder Kai unlocked all your power?"

"He did dad, but after the beating I took from Buu and the absorption, My power level increased."

"You forget or greatest ability Kakarott, your son is smarter than he looks," Vegeta said with a grin.

"Gohan, your power is greater than when Vegeta and I fused."

"I know that's why this is going to end now dad, we can beat him," Gohan said staring his dad in the eyes.

Suddenly the ball started to lurch back toward Buu. It was working they were going to win. The Spirit Bomb was pushing Buu back again, then it stopped. Buu laughed as he started to push the Spirit bomb back at them, even 5 of them were not going to be able to push his own energy back at him. Gohan was certain this would work.

"No this isn't possible," Vegeata exclaimed.

"Grrr, dad, this isn't working, we've got to…wait, I have an idea. Buy me some time, when the time is right grab them and teleport out of the way."

"What are you planning Gohan."

"Dad there is something wrong, there is something wrong with the Spirit Bomb, he shouldn't be able to control it this easily."

"Your right, he has put too much of his evil into the Spirit Bomb."

"Just buy me that time dad."

"You're as stubborn as your mom and have a heart as big as mine, I love you Gohan." With that Gohan teleported away.

Vegeta looked over to see his former nemesis with a tear trickling down his cheek. "What the hell is the matter with you Kakarott, you'll see him again it's not like he is going to die." Goku just look at Vegeata as he said this, and Vegeta realized what that meant. Gohan knew it would take every ounce of energy to remove this beast from existence and in the process would probably destroy his own body from the power that it would take to destroy such a creature.

…

_"Ugh, No,"_ Piccolo had realized what his former student was about to do,_ "Don't do it Gohan,"_ Piccolo voiced through his mind to Gohan.

_"I have to Piccolo, Buu must be stopped."_

_"Gohan…Gohan, you were the first person I called friend. I will miss you and you will not be forgotten."_

_"Thanks Piccolo, and I need a favor."_

_"Name it."_

_"Tell Videl…Tell her I'm sorry"_

_"I will"_

_"Goodbye."_

…

Gohan finished with Piccolo and shed a tear for the one he may never see again. "All right Buu, your reign of terror ends here." Gohan focused himself and started to raise his Ki. Buu sensed this and looked in Gohans direction and sneared then returned his attention to the others. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," Gohans spiky hair became more refined as he entered his coveted Super Saiyan two form. His muscle mass increased, and he could feel the energy coursing through his veins. This was more power than he could have imagined. Saiyan blood and and old kai made for a powerful combination. He would not lose. He would do this to keep her safe, even if that meant he couldn't be with her. The thought hurt, but if he couldn't be with the one he loved, the next best thing was keeping her safe. "Any last words Buu?"

Buu looked at him now with a little worry in his expression.

"Because I have one for you, KAAAAAAAAAAAA."

"Huh." Buu was starting to look stunned. He had beaten this cretin before, where did he get all that power. He noted the blue energy building in his cupped hands.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

No, not like this he,Majin Buu, was the strongest being in the Universe.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

The fear started to rise and it was evident in his face, Gohan relished the look.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

Buu couldn't move.

"Father now." All four saiyans released their grip on the Spirit Bomb which headed into the sky and dissolved into nothing.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

The massive blue beam tore up the ground creating a canyon as it headed straight for Buu.

Buu put up his hands, he thought this was the end, but then he caught it, he couldn't believe it he caught it. Buu grinned. "Is that all you've got."

"Not even close…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Buu never stood a chance he had lost too much of his energy to the Spirit Bomb to withstand an attack of this magnitude.

Gohan had a last brief mental image of Videl and thought, "_I do this for her."_

…

"Huh, no, Gohan," Videl exclaimed. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew he was gone.

"What is it," ChiChi asked.

"It's Gohan…he's gone," Videl said in a whisper. Videl felt as though she would vomit. It felt like someone had ripped her heart out and showed it to her.

"No…that's not possible…he can't be, not my son." Bulma grabbed ChiChi as she started to fall.

"No she's right," Piccolo's gruff voice broke through the crying. "The Spirit Bomb…Goku couldn't sustain it, and with the other four it made no difference. Gohan hoped it would but Buu had put too much of his evil into it. So Gohan decided to use an attack that could not be reversed in alignment less it was hit by another attack. Buu had no time to react.

"So Buu is dead," Bulma asked.

"Yes." Bulma looked to see where the voice had come from and saw that it was Vegeata.

"Vegeata you're alive," she said as she raced over to them, "and Goku, Trunks, Goten." Goku and Goten were racing over to a broken ChiChi.

Piccolo continued. "He put all his energy in it, but it was so much and his body was not used to the increase that his Super Saiyan forms brought to his already elevated Ki from the Elder Kai. All that power coming out at once would most likely have destroyed his body."

Videl ran up to Piccolo, "No, don't say that, he promised he'd come back, he promised." Videl fell into Piccolo and cried. Then Piccolo did something no one expected. He wrapped his arms around her. "He told me to tell you that he is sorry for breaking that promise." Videl just cried harder. The man she loved was gone.

"He might still be out there, I'm going to go look," Goku said.

"No…He's not Goku, I can tell."

"How?" Goku asked.

"Doh, are you that blind Kakarott, He chose her, he chose her, that's how she knew he had died, that's how she knows he's not there. She has a bond with your idiot son whether she likes it or not," Vegeta callously spoke.

"DON'T CALL HIM AN IDIOT," Videl yelled and gave Vegeta a stare that should have turned him to stone. Vegeta could only ever remember being frightened by a woman one other time, and that was by his wife.

Piccolo looked at Videl crying against him. "I'm sorry Videl." But Videl just cried. The man of her dreams was gone, her Gohan was gone.

"Hey everyone, we can get Gohan back. Porunga still has a wish left," Dende spoke up finally remembering. At this Videl's head shot up.

"We can get him back?"

"Yes we can Miss Satan," Dende spoke politely. "Elder," Dende spoke to the Elder Namekian on the other end of the sphere. The Elder looked at Dende and waited for him to speak. "We request that you use the last wish of Porunga to return Gohan."

"Yes anything for that young man, he has saved the universe twice now." The Elder turned to the Eternal Dragon Porunga and so did the sphere. "Porunga, we request that life be returned to Son Gohan of Earth." The dragons' eyes started to glow then returned to normal.

"That is impossible," spoke the dragon. Videl's heart sunk at those words.

"Why is that impossible," asked the elder.

"The one you call Gohan, I cannot locate, he may be stranded in the realm between worlds, ask another wish." But they had no more wishes and sent the dragon away.

Videls heart was broken again. Those on the lookout all began to shed tears in remembrance of the young man who had twice saved them from annihilation, and it would seem that he would never return. Everyone, and for some reason especially Vegeta, took pity on the young woman who's heart would never again be whole. Goku on the other hand had one last idea to find out if Gohan had reached the Otherworld or not.

"_King Kai, can you hear me."_

"_Yes Goku,"_

"_King Kai, has Gohan passed through the check-in station."_

"_No I'm afraid not. As soon as I discovered his plan I went there to wait for him, but he never showed. I'm sorry Goku. But fear not for you may yet again see your son. You can thank that lovely young woman for that."_

"_What, Videl."_

"_Yes. Gohan loves her like you love ChiChi. That has bound him strongly to the world of the living. Remember how hard it was to keep you in the afterlife Goku. I suspect wherever Gohan is he is putting up that very same fight. If there is a way back, he will find it._

"_Thanks King Kai."_

…

"_Where am I, am I dead."_

"_Not exactly," _came a familiar voice.

"_I know that voice."_

"_Of course you do, you met me almost 10 years ago on Namek. I unlocked a mere portion of your hidden power."_

"_Wha…Guru, but how."_

"_Your body was strained so much from the attack that, I decided I had to intervene on behalf of the universe that owes you so much.'_

'_What, you've been watching me from the otherworld."_

"_Not quite. Gohan you are in the world where Namekian Elders go after their death. I brought you here to heal you so you could return. The only way in and out of here is through the power of a Namekian Elder. This is known as the world between worlds. Unlike the otherworld which requires that you be wish back to return to the world of the living, this world allows you to leave when you are deemed ready by an Elder, and since I am the one who brought you here it is I who must send you back." _

"_Well then can you send me back, I made a promise to someone that I would return, but I failed her. I didn't think I would have had to resort to what I did."_

"_Sending you back now is as good as killing you. Your body would not last outside this realm until it has healed properly. It will take 3 years time until you can go back."_

"_Why didn't you just let me die so the dragon balls could return me?"_

"_Because Gohan the dragon balls would not have been able to revive you due to the fact that you accepted death so freely. You would have rather died than let Buu end another life. When your father died fighting your uncle he accepted death as well, but he also accepted that he could return. You did not. You were willing to end it all for the greater good even if it cost you the one thing that now makes you the happiest."_

"_Videl."_

"_Yes, you will be able to return to her Gohan, but you must be patient, so bare with me while we begin this healing process._

Authors Note: Not much to say right now. There is another chapter on the way like I said. I'll see how well this is receive before I decide to finish and post it. Like everyone else reviews matter, even if they are to tell me I stink. Then I have something to improve on. But no reviews means maybe no one liked it enough to speak their mind. So till next we read.


	2. A Namkeians Pain

**This came out earlier than I had expected, but here it is, the next chapter in my story. I have an idea for a villain later on down the road, but for the time being, I'm going to mess with a few ideas that were bouncing around in my head these last couple of hours. I was finally able to put into words what I was thinking, and I am starting to see a path that will hopefully lead into a good Story. Where I borrowed from the anime in my fist chapter as well as some ideas of some of the other talented writers on this site, this chapter is for the most part all mine and I am very proud of it. The next chapter as of right now will feature one more semi borrowed Idea from "Legacy" creator Bryson, after that the framework is set and I hope that I will not have to piggy back off other peoples ideas. So without further ado to those who bothered to read this, here is chapter two in A Saiyan Story.**

Chapter 2

A Nemkians Pain

It had been six months since his friend had died. Six long months. Piccolo the once mighty Demon King was brought to his wits end with the loss of the first person he called friend. While he didn't show it those six months ago on the lookout tower, his pain was immense. Gohan, the little boy who taught him what it means to be a friend, had left him feeling empty. But why, why would something so trivial as friendship cause him this much pain was beyond his knowledge. That was until he realized, it was not all his. He shared her pain, the pain of woman who had lost her soul mate. He realized this when watching over her from time to time. His bond to Gohan made so many years ago now connected him to Videl. He made it his duty to protect the one Gohan had chosen as his mate. He did this on his own. Piccolo knew Gohan would never ask him this, but deep down he would never forgive himself if he let the woman Gohan loved fall prey to ill forces. It wasn't that the girl couldn't handle herself, no, he watched her in case she made a rash decision that could end her life. If she went to fight crime, he was there watching idly from the sky in case help was needed. Yet she never required it. So many times Gohan had come to her rescue as Saiyaman, but now she had the power to subdue any normal human that came her way. On the outside Videl was calm, she carried herself as though nothing had happened. On the inside Piccolo knew that she was dying a little more each day. He knew she never went to sleep at night unless she cried herself into it. Piccolo came to understand that her only release was helping keep Satan City safe from criminals. That was the only time the pain subsided a little bit. That is the only reason Piccolo believed she still fought for justice instead of climbing in a hole for the rest of her life. Piccolo prayed that she would move on, but he knew that was not something that would happen. Thanks to Kami, Piccolo knew that once a saiyan chose their mate, it was a bond not broken by death, and especially not time.

Videl had graduated only recently, and thanks to Gohan she had the grades to go on to gain an internship with Bulma. But Piccolo knew the real reason Bulma hired the young woman, it was because she like everyone else worried about the girl. After having lost Vegeta even for a short time, Bulma understood the bond being a Saiyans mate meant. For a while she tried to help Videl move on until she realized it a futile effort, that and Vegeta came to the defense of Videl about her not moving on.

"It is her choice. You cannot make her move on, even if she wanted to she could not, and I don't think she wants to so lay off the poor girl." Bulma was surprised at first at Vegeta's outburst. It was not like him to defend even someone like Goku let alone his son's mate. But Bulma recalled her pain at the knowledge of Vegeta's death and decided it best to keep Videl happy.

Piccolo sat meditating on the top of the Capsule Corp. building waiting for Videl to exit. It was 8:00pm, and it was odd that she would stay this late. But he waited none the less. When she finally left some time around 9:00pm he kept his ki low so as not to alert her. But Piccolo felt confident that she did not use her ability to sense her surroundings unless there was a need for it.

Videl began the short walk to her cozy 2 bedroom house just outside of Satan City. She liked to walk outside a lot as it reminded her of him. All those times they spent training in the wilderness was something she would not soon forget. Tears slowly welled up in her eyes but Videl forced them back. It hurt knowing she would never see him again, but memories were all she had, and she would never let go of those, even though they hurt when she thought about them. There was a small bit of happiness in every memory, and that was what kept her thinking about him all the time. She sensed a ki lowering and wondered what it was, but thought it must be Vegeta powering down from his trainging. Yeah that must be what it was.

Piccolo realized he had been a little too late to lower his power level from his meditation, he realized she picked up on it. He was wrong, she was aware of her surroundings even in her great pain. He fell back a little more to avoid detection. He wanted to remain unknown less he need to make his presence aware. Videl would probably not like the idea of a strange green man watching over her in Gohans place. But even if she caught him, he would never leave her side. Her pain was his pain. He did this for his first friend, he did this for his best friend.

Videl opened the door to her humble little abode and set her purse down on the little table she had right next to the door. She glanced across the room to the fireplace in the living room where she had pictures of her and Gohan taken by Goten during their training together. Even then she realized she was already falling in love with him. And deep down she knew that Gohan was falling too.

She turned the T.V. on just in time to catch the ending of the news. A Breaking news flash had come on the screen.

_It seems that an explosion has rocked the downtown area of Satan City. Police have been dispatched as well as fire and rescue. There seems to be…hold it, we can hear some gunfire exchanging in the jewelry store where the bomb went off._

That was all Videl needed to hear, she stripped out of her work close and into her fighting gi Gohans mother had made for her and flew out the door. Two long strides later she was in the air heading for downtown Satan City.

"Damn, I was hoping for a peaceful night. Well I guess you don't always get your wish." Piccolo took off behind her, but kept his ki low to avoid detection.

Videl arrived in time to see the police running out, a trail of gunfire behind them. Videl caught one of them police and asked "How many are there."

At least ten, maybe more, but Videl the building isn't stable." Too late Videl was already inside aching for a fight. She could sense everyone in the room, immeadiately located the nearest guy. She snuck up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, "Hi," before he had time to react, he was knocked across the room. Most of the place was on fire, but Videl ignored the acrid fumes and continued to search for more of the stupid people who had to ruin her evening. She spotted three more and took them out with ease. A quick punch here, a sweep kick there, then a knee to the chin. After those three were taken down gunfire erupted at her feet. Videl flipped back and leapt into the air, into the smoke where they could not see her. They fired blindly but Videl was easily able to dodge the bullets. She flew down and incapacitated 4 more of the goons. One left was all she could sense. This was too easy.

BANG

An RPG fired right in front of her sent her careening over multiple cases of diamond studded jewelry. She regained her composer and fired a ki blast and her assailent, he flew through the air like a rag doll. The building started to groan, Videl looked up in time to see a giant piece of the ceiling falling directly above her. She dodged out of the way, but the concussion launched her into a rather large pillar knocking the wind out of her and making her quite dizzy. She started to shake it off when she realized all too late that the pillar was falling, she had no way to move in time. No, this couldn't be it. She screamed and put her hands up to block it, but the pillar never hit. She opened her eyes which were still a little blurry from the hit to the head, but standing there was none other than him. His golden hair standing straight up, his aura glowing a fantastic golden color. Tears filled her eyes and he tossed the pillar aside. She jumped up to throw her hands around him, but fell through him and hit the floor. She turned around and he was gone. No, what had she just seen. Was it real. "Come back, Gohan come back." Her cries fell on deaf ears. She was alone. She hoisted herself up and headed for the exit.

Piccolo was getting nervous now she had been in there too long. He decided it was time to go in. The he saw something he was sure couldn't be real. A golden flash whipped by him and into the jewelry. "No it can't be." All of a sudden some of his pain subsided. "What, but how, was that him. Is he back." But then the pain returned even more immense than when it left. "No it must have been my imagination. But then why did the pain subside as it did." Piccolo knew Videl was still alive due to the pain that was in him now. He saw her exit the jewelry store, all 9 guys being drug behind her all tied together.

"Nine officer. You were off by one." A smile crept onto her face. The officer noted concern of her cuts and scratches, but she just waved him off and took flight for home. All she wanted now was sleep. She felt peaceful when she slept. It was the only other time besides fighting when the pain didn't hurt so much.

Piccolo followed her back home, then when it looked like she was asleep headed for the lookout tower.

Dende greeted him warmly as usual. Piccolo nodded and headed for his chambers. He thought about mentioning the site he saw, but thought better of it. He needed rest now. Now that she was asleep, he could rest that much easier, though it still was not that easy.

"_Gohan, what did you just do." Guru asked._

"_I…I…don't know. But Guru I felt her, I knew she was in trouble. I had to do something. _

"_You don't understand Gohan, what you just did, I did not think possible. You never cease to amaze me my boy. It seems your spirit was not as damaged as I had thought, but whatever you just did may cost you more time here. Separating body from spirit is a draining task. In the living world it is simply meditation, but here you really can separate your body and your spirit, but never have I seen or heard of someone making it pass into the living world. Gohan your talents are remarkable. You really would give anything to keep her safe."_

"_Yes Guru, as much as it hurts, I would give my life again, just to keep her from feeling pain._"

"_That may be the case Gohan, but I can surmise now that her pain can only be alleviated once you return to her in the flesh."  
"Well then, let's not waste anymore time, please continue Guru."_

Videl pulled the covers over herself and glanced at picture of Gohan dressed in his Saiyaman suit. She smiled at his goofy pose. She looked at the writing in the corner of the photograph which read "_I will always be there to save you" _Videl started to tear up and began to cry as she did most nights before sleep would overcome her. She had one last fleeting thought before she slipped into unconsciousness, "You were there to protect me today weren't you."

**A/N: I didn't initially intend to write this chapter, it came to me as an after thought when I looked upon a review. The next chapter i write was actually suppose to be the second chapter, but I wanted to flesh out a little more the pain that people are going through. I may come back to this chapter and add in how Gohans mother and father and brother are handling this, as to why i didn't put it in to start with. It didn't seem to fit the flow of this chapter. Even now I'm not sure but at the same time, It feels like his immediate family deserves some attention. See you next update.**


	3. A Family Mourns

**A/N: While only a few so far have reviewed, it is greatly appreciated. This is the next chapter, but the last in this after death arc, if it can eve be called that. Well that's all I got.  
**

Chapter 3

A Family Mourns

Goten couldn't sleep tonight. Hard as he tried, it would not overcome him. His brother had left him one year ago today. His mom requested that Goku take herself and Goten up to the Lookout. ChiChi wanted to visit the last place she had seen her eldest son. She said she felt closest to him there, but could not explain it. Goku picked her up in his arms and Goten flew beside them on the way up to Dende's and Piccolo's place. When they got there they were greeted by Dende himself, but Piccolo was nowhere to be found. Goku was hoping to talk his his sons first friend, but if he knew Piccolo, what he was doing was important. Dende did not even know why Piccolo was not there. He had been keeping his ki relatively low, making him harder to track. Dende decided against asking the Namekian fighter what he did for most of the day because he knew Piccolo would either lie or disregard the question entirely. ChiChi quietly sobbed as Goten sat next to her and Goku visited with Dende.

Goku sensed a power coming to the lookout, and recognized it to be Krillin, along with his wife and daughter.

"Hi Goku." As Krillin said this, a tear came to Goku's eye. His best friend was here in honor of Gohan today as well. Goku went to hug his long time companion, and gave his daughter a soft kiss on the cheek. He was not sure how to address the woman who used to want him dead, but before he could decide she wrapped her arms around him. She had been crying as well.

"What's wrong mommy," Marron said.

"It's nothing sweetie, mommy's just a little sad. A little while ago we lost a great young man."  
Goku heard these words and was very surprised to hear them come from Eighteen. Even though she had changed, she had never been very strong with emotions like that with the exception of her daughter. The miracle child. That's when Goku realized why Eighteen was in the shape she was in. Were it not for Gohan, her miracle baby would not likely have lived much longer were Buu still alive.

"I see I'm not the only one who thought of this idea." Goku looked toward the edge of the Lookout to see Bulma, Trunks and even Vegeta walking toward everyone else. Bulma's eyes were red, and Goku was pretty sure that even Trunks had been shedding some tears. However the always proud Vegeta looked composed.

"We tried to get Videl to come, but she said she was not sure she could handle it," Bulma told Goku. Trunks went over to see Goten who was still by ChiChi. Bulma followed.

"So Kakarott you and your offspring sure are quick to self sacrifice. You, to stop your brother and Cell, and your son to stop Buu."

"Yeah, I guess he was more like me than I had thought."

"Of course he was like you Kakarott, kind hearted, good natured, honest, everything a Saiyan shouldn't be," Vegeta Said sharply, but his next sentence came with ease and compassion. "But at the same time, I have never been so proud to know someone so noble."

Goku looked at Vegeta and noticed the single tear falling from his left eye.

"Vegeta."

"It's nothing Kakarott, just…just something in my eye that's all." Tears started to fill Goku's eyes. Goku let them out and inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly and spoke.

"I thought I could accept Gohans death. When he headed down to face off against Buu one last time I was so proud, my son had surpassed me again. He was going to save our sorry butt's just like he did against Cell. After things started to get back to normal, I didn't even want to fight anymore, and neither did Goten. We would help ChiChi around the house, or maybe just go out and sit in the woods for a while. Goten only recently said that we should go and train for a little bit because Videl had told him it sometimes eased the pain."

"Well that explains why she still fights those weakling crooks in the city. She often sends more to the hospital than jail," Vegeta said with a smirk.

Bulma was able to get ChiChi to a table with chairs that Dende had brought out. ChiChi sat there, with Bulma's arm on her shoulder comforting her. She had slowed her crying a little, and noticed that Bulma must have been crying too.

"How are you doing ChiChi," Bulma knew this was a dumb question to ask, but ChiChi knew she meant well.

"It's hard. _'sniff'. _My husband comes back to me, but I turn around and lose my son. I'm a mess aren't I?"

"Not as much as Videl is. That poor girl keeps all this bottled up inside her. The rest of us let it out. I know she is hurting. She lost the love of her life, just like you did all those years ago. We tried to get her to come up here today, but she said it would hurt too much to see all of us here together, knowing the last time we were here together was the last time she saw him.

"What about Piccolo, why is he not here. Goku told me Piccolo considered Gohan to be his first friend. Do you guys ever see him? Dende even said he is not here much anymore."

"I haven't seen him, but Vegeta keeps asking _'why is that damn Namek always sitting on our roof'. _I got suspicious and asked him to tell me when he arrived and left. Vegeta let me know when and it seems to coincide with when Videl is there working."

"What do you think he is doing?" ChiChi asked.

"I don't know, but Vegeta doesn't seem to concerned about it, so I just leave it at that. But maybe he is just keeping an eye on Videl, out of respect for Gohan. If what you say is true about Gohan being his first friend maybe Piccolo feels some sort of obligation to protect who Gohan chose as his mate."

"It's good to know someone is watching over her. Goku has not been the same either. He is not as happy and care free as he used to be. He doesn't even eat as much as he used to, he and Goten only recently started training again. I think Goku is afraid to lose another son to fighting, but like Goku and Gohan, Goten would never back down from what he knew was right." ChiChi finished by wiping her eyes.

"Vegeta would never admit it, but he has not been the same since then either. He spends time in the GR, but I know he's not training."

"How do you know?" ChiChi asked.

"Well for one, it hasn't blown up once since…" Bulma started but stopped before she said the next part of that senctence. "And I know that the gravity is never turned up either. I had no idea that he felt that way about your son."

For once ChiChi felt for the sorrow for Vegeta, knowing the pain he was carrying in his heart was for her son.

"But like I said, Vegeta won't admit it. Whenever I bring it up, he just tells me to shut it," Bulma couldn't help but smile at that, and neither could ChiChi.

"Dende the food you requested is here." Dende turned around to see his consul Mr. Popo.

"Thanks, please put it on the table.

Everyone sat at the table, but no one at too much of the mounds of food that werethere.

Sleep continued to elude Goten, but as he wiped the tears from his cheeks he smiled happy at the thought of all those people who showed up today in remembrance of his brother.

"You need to come back Gohan, I miss you, mom and dad miss you, but most important of all Videl _needs_ you. Please come back." Goten finally was able to fall asleep shortly after his eyes dried.

DBSS

Piccolo floated high above Videl's house trying to figure out why she did not join the others on the lookout today. It would have done her good to see that she was not the only one who missed him, but Piccolo realized that she probably knew she was not the only one hurting. She was starting to fall asleep, Piccolo knew, because the pain was numbing a little. With that he turned and headed toward the lookout.

"Why do you watch her all day?" Piccolo looked up to see Vegeta floating above.

"You're getting good at hiding you power," Piccolo said with a grin.

"Maybe, or maybe you are getting rusty at detecting," Vegeta said flashing his own grin.

"Not likely," Piccolo shot back his eyes narrowing.

"You still haven't answered my question Namek," Vegeta said getting agitated.

"You wouldn't understand. I do this not on request, but out of respect. He chose her, and she lost her protector. I watch over her because Gohan can't," the green warrior answered honestly.

"You would be surprised how well I may understand. You are not the only one who keeps an eye on her." With that Vegeta left.

"His death sure changed him, even if he still has that cover up. I can tell he is not the Saiyan he used to be." Piccolo said this to himself.

"Gohan, I know that was you that night, but why didn't you stay, why didn't you say something," Videl asked this to a picture of him as tears slipped from her eyes. "I miss you so much." Videl fell onto her bed, tears flowing from her eyes. She fell asleep not long after, her hand clutched onto the photo of Gohan, her work clothes still on.

DBSS

"Why didn't you come up here today, I'm sure you knew everyone was here?" Dende asked.

"Let's just say that I am doing an unrequested favor for a friend," Piccolo answered back. Dende was surprised to hear the truth from him.

"Very well than, good night Piccolo."

"Hmph."

DBSS

2 years later

"_What the…what is that. I, I can see again."_

"_Yes, that's good to hear, the healing is almost complete."_

"_What really, three years is almost up?"_

"_Yes Gohan, you can leave very soon."_

"_Wow, thanks for everything Guru."_

"_No, thank you Gohan, with you and your father together Earth will never have a worry."_

"_Hmm, right."_

**A/N: I do not like this chapter as well as the last one, and if anyone else shares my opinion, I apologize, but even though I feel like I shouldn't have made it, I also feel like it was a need that I show how Gohan's family and friends are taking his death. The next chapter will be about as long as the first one, and will be the chapter that everyone has been waiting for. So now I leave you, I will upload the next chapter tomorrow most likely. The bad news is updates will slow down after that as I will have caught up with my hand written stuff after that. But I have an end, and a beginning, and now all I need is the middle. So bare with me and I hope that you will enjoy it.**


	4. Time's up

**Here is the chapter many have been waiting for. So without further ado Chapter 4 of A Saiyan Story.**

Chapter 4

Time's Up

The last two years had changed nothing. A year after everyone met up at the Lookout, they were all back there again, in honor of the lost fighter. Now here they were today, three years after Gohan's death. The mood was not as harsh as it was on that first anniversary. The tears came, but were easily controlled. ChiChi was now coming to terms with the loss of her son, knowing that what he did had to be done. He ended his life to save all of theirs. But she also knew that he ended his life more for _her_ than anyone else. ChiChi was proud of Gohan for choosing who he did, had he lived, ChiChi knew that she would have kept him in line like she did Goku. The thought made her smile. Goku would fight the toughest warriors without fear but would fall to his knees when she brandished the frying pan. ChiChi could see Videl doing the same thing. In the last couple of months ChiChi had excepted that even though Gohan was not in the otherworld, she knew someone like him was in a good place. A boy, no, a man such as him deserved nothing less. Yes, he was in a place better than otherworld.

Goten still missed his brother with all his heart. His best friend, his playmate, and probably fair to say, his makeshift dad for the first part of his life. His mom and dad were finally coming out of their slumps, but not him. He worried for Videl. He knew something was going to happen to her soon, and without Gohan there, who would keep her safe. He had come to think of her as a sister in the short time the three of them spent training. She was mean just like a sister, but was also sweet and kind when she needed to be. Videl was not here again today. She had not come here since Gohan defeated Buu. But Goten knew why. The pain he felt for the loss of his brother was incomparable to the pain she felt. Goten wept a silent tear for her.

"Come on Goten, lets head home."

"You too Trunks." The respective mothers said to their sons. Vegeta picked up his wife, who was holding their new baby daughter Bulla, and flew off for home.

"You two ready," Goku asked to his wife and son. Both nodded. "Alright, here we go." Goku placed his two fingers to his head, and they reappeared in their home.

"Alright Goten it's time for-," but Goten was already heading for his room, his head hanging.

"Goku, what are we going to do," ChiChi said worried.

"It's ok ChiChi, this day is hard on us all. He'll feel better in the morning," Goku answered back with a smile trying to comfort his wife.

"I suppose you're right." With that they headed off to bed.

DBSS

Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, and Bulla arrived back at Capsule Corp. and decided that hitting the hay a little early wasn't a bad idea. It was almost nine, the sun was halfway set, and Bulla was already asleep in Bulma's arms.

"Trunks, I think it's time for bed," Bulma told her son.

"But I'm not even tired," Trunks snapped back.

"Talk to your mother like that again and I'll throw you in the GR and crank it up," Vegeta yelled at his son.

Trunks gulped.

"Now do as your mother asked," Vegeta said a little softer. Trunks sped out of the room and headed for his own.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him Vegeta."

"The boy needs to learn to respect his parents' wishes, and I'll not have any man especially my own son talk to my mate like that," Vegeta said kissing her softly on the lips.

"Hmmm, that was nice. I'll meet you in a few. I'm going to go see if Videl is still here. Why don't you go put your daughter to bed?" Bulma finished as she handed the newest edition of the Briefs to Vegeta. Vegeta looked down at his daughter and smiled. This was something that he didn't do very often. But his baby girl had that ability to make him smile.

"She is," Vegeta said referring to Bulma's idea of seeing Videl. "Her power is easy to detect."

Bulma nodded and headed for the lab. The door opened just before she got there and Videl flew out and ran right into Bulma.

"Oh! Sorry Bulma, I've gotta go, there is an emergency in the city," Videl said quickly. She didn't give Bulma a chance to respond, before she took off down the hall for the exit.

"Be careful", Bulma finally hollered after her.

DBSS

Vegeta paced in his extremely large bedroom, being the mate of a rich genius did have its benefits. Vegeta could sense Bulma heading for their room, and when she entered he noted her concern.

"What is it?" he asked almost sounding concerned.

"I'ts Videl, she just took off for the city in a hurry said something about an emergency. I'm guessing that the police called her and asked for help. I'm worried though." Vegeta shut her out for a moment and let his senses gather information from the city. He noticed nothing out of the ordinary.

"It seems there is nothing going on in the city I can detect. Maybe she got a call from her father, but I don't sense any immediate danger." Vegeta saw her face relax a little but could still tell there was worry. "Would you like me to follow her?" he finally asked.

"No, Piccolo is most likely with her, I'm sure she will be alright."

"It would seem you were right. The Namekian has left as well. Alright then," Vegeta slowly approached her and gathered her up into his arms and carried her toward the bed.

DBSS

"The next time she goes to sleep I'm stealing that damn communicator," Piccolo said to himself. He then remembered this is what she did to cope, and he wouldn't deny her that. She had sped out of Capsule Corp. quite swiftly. It surprised him to say the least, but none the less he headed after her. He could not sense anything happening in the city, which made him wonder what her rush was. Whatever it was it was most likely something she could handle. Piccolo relaxed and slowed down. It was extremely unlikely his assistance would be required.

DBSS

The goateed man looked down at the damage his minions were causing. He loved to see the people running scared, it made him laugh. _Insignificant worms, they do not deserve to live if they cannot even defend themselves._

The eleven assailants continued to destroy the greater downtown area as their master hovered off in the distance. He had come to them after a long time of inactivity and said now was when they would take this pathetic world. They would be gods among these worthless excuses of life forms. The police were arriving now, and were helping remove the wounded from the streets. Others began to fire at the eleven men who were wreaking havoc in their city. A bullet headed straight for one of the eleven young men, but he caught it and threw it back at its owner driving through his leg. "Oh darn, I missed," said the orange haired man.

"What do you mean Four, you hit him," stated another dark purple haired man.

"I meant to hit his heart, Seven," the man called Four said.

"I see, well how about this." The man called Seven launched an energy ball at the line of cop cars and cops instantly incinerating them. There was nothing but a crater spanning the width of the street in their place.

"I guess that makes me feel a little better," said Four, a small smile stretched across his pale face.

"All right that is enough. You will not harm anymore innocent people," came a voice from behind them.

"Oh, and who is it that is so bold as to think they can tell us what we will do," asked Four.

"Videl Satan, I am the protector of this city, and I will be your end," she said proudly.

"That is quit unlikely, your power level is insignificant when compared to ours, your just a mere human. Now run along and we will let you a live for the rest of the night, otherwise you can die now."  
"I choose die now," Videl said with a smirk.

"Very well," Four launched himself at Videl, and was met with her foot to his chest, knocking him into the nearest building.

"How…how did you do that," Seven asked, in complete awe. "No human has that kind of power."

"You'd be surprised what humans can do with the right training," Videl answered back. His use of the word human worried her though, weren't these guys human as well.

"That was quite impressive Miss Videl," Four said as he exited the building he was forced into.

_No, that's not possible, that should have incapacitated any normal person. These guys weren't human but_ _then what were they._

"Apparently not impressive enough though, you're still standing." Videl was a little worried now. Who were these guys, and could she defeat them.

DBSS

Piccolo watched from above as Videl sent one of the eleven assailants into a building. _Not bad, _he thought to himself. _This shouldn't be too much of a problem for her. Hopefully this will be over soon. _"WHAT," Piccolo saw the man come out of the building, "that's not possible, he should barely be breathing. I don't like this, she is going to need some help."

"_Piccolo can you hear me,"_

"_W-what is it Dende, there is a small problem I need to attend to."_

"_Something just flew down past the Lookout, going at an incredible speed. I almost missed it, Mr. Popo had to confirm it for me. It had an extremely high power level."  
"Great just what I need I'll-," _Piccolo was cut off

"_Piccolo…PICCOLO."_

DBSS

The goateed man watched as the green alien he had just struck headed helmet first for the ground. He had noticed him watching the battle from above, and if his records were right he would not be taken out easily. He had hoped the others had taken care of him, but it seems many of his masters creations were failures. The Namekain smacked into the earth with a sickening thud. The goateed man looked down and decided against finishing him off. He and his minions would be able to take care of him should he become a problem later. He wouldn't mind learning from him if there were anymore humans in this area that might pose a threat, regardless of how minimal. He was not going to make the same mistake his successors made. They had failed to take this world as his master would have wanted. But where they failed he would succeed. He looked on as Four and Seven began to surround the young woman who had come to help. He had no files on her, but from what he had seen Four or Seven on their own could easily handle her.

"So do you want to tag team this stupid human, or should we take her together," Seven asked his counterpart.

"Let's make this quick and take her together. The sooner she is dead the better," Four answered back.

Videl was starting to get really worried, what had she gotten herself into. Before she had time to react Four sent his fist into her stomach sending her flying, then Seven caught her in mid air with his foot and planted it hard in her back. Videl screamed and blood shot out of her mouth. She was sure she now had a few broken ribs. On the return, Four sent an uppercut that connected with her face sending her high into the sky. Seven awaited up above and planted both fists into her chest sending her back to Earth. Videl didn't even have the enegy to scream, she was doomed and she knew it. All she could think about was the horror these things were going to cause and the countless lives that might end on their behalf.

Piccolo came to, his neck hurt, but he was able to raise his head to see that Videl was in great trouble. Piccolo started to get up only to be forced back down by a fist to his back. Piccolo winced and turned to see his attacker. A handsome looking man with dark black hair and goatee loomed over him.

"Hi there Piccolo, I couldn't help but take advantage of your momentary lack of awareness earlier. I thought that maybe you would prove a threat, but it seems that it was not a warranted worry," the goateed man said with almost no sign of emotion.

"I'll show you warre-," before Piccolo could finish the sentence he was kicked hard in the head by the goateed man. His face slammed into the ground. He rose his head back up in time to see Videl careening back toward Earth. It was over, he had failed Gohan, she was going to die and because he underestimated these attackers, whoever they were, he was unable to help her in her moment of need.

"VIDEEEELLLL," Piccolo screamed as he brought his right hand forward in a worthless attempt as though to catch her. And that was all he could do as four of the young men descended on him and began their assault. The last thing he noticed was a golden flash fly past him, and he could only assume it was what Dende had mentioned in their conversation.

Videl was almost back to the ground where the impact would most likely end her life, when she had one last fleeting image of her love. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact that never came. Did she hit and not feel it. Did she hit and die so quickly she didn't have time to recognize it. She opened her eyes and she looked up and saw his face staring back at her. His hair was golden and spiked like when she had seen him those two and a half years ago. But this was different, she was in his arms. She didn't phase through him, was this real, was he back? The last thought she had was that this must be some sort of wonderful dream then she blacked out.

"Videl," Gohan screamed. "Videl don't die on me, I'm so sorry, I'm here." Gohan began to tear up, but noticed that while faint her life force was still there. A rage began to fill Gohan that he had not felt since he had witnessed Android 16's death during the battle with Cell. Gohan looked up to see one of Videl's attackers looking down at him readying a ki blast. He fired and it headed straight for Gohan. He phased out and reappeared behind the young man and planted a kick across his midsection. The young man was ripped in half, sparks flew everywhere and electronics and wires were visible. "Androids huh, well that explains the lack of power readings. Gohan sent a ki blast at the remainder of the one called Seven and incinerated him. Four rushed up at Gohan who still held Videl in his arms and planted a punch to his face that did not even make the half saiyan move a muscle. "Nice try, now it's my turn." Gohan brought his hands together with Videl still cradle on his arms and yelled "Masenko Ha." Nothing remained but smoke. Gohan could see Piccolo on the ground, and noticed the faces of those surrounding him, they were faces of horror. The four androids had discontinued their assault on the green warrior upon noticing this unknown man destroying their comrades. Piccolo managed to stand and looked up at his former pupil.

"Hmph, should have expected as much. It's good to see you again kid," Piccolo said with a crooked smile.

"You too Piccolo." Piccolo flew up to where Gohan was hovering and looked at Videl.

"She doesn't look too good Gohan," Piccolo said looking concerned.

"Can you take her to Dende?"

"You got it kid."

"Thanks Piccolo." With that Piccolo took Videl from Gohans comforting arms and headed for the Lookout.

"_Dende, I'm on my way with Videl, she's in bad shape."_

"_Alright, I'll be ready."_

DBSS

Her life had changed so much since she had settled down with the man who had tried to wish her human. She loved him, though like Vegeta to Bulma, she was often hard on him. But he knew how she felt. He had given her the most beautiful daughter. A feat thought impossible after what Gero had done to her. But she succeeded where many thought she would fail. Eighteen sat in a rocking chair, her beautiful little girl asleep on her lap. She looked at her and a single tear fell from her face.

"Should we lay her down hunny?" Eighteen nodded to her husband. Krillin picked up his daughter from his wife's lap and proceed to her bedroom. Eighteen began to follow but stopped after a few steps. Something was going off in her head.

"What is it Eighteen?" krillin asked surprised by her abrupt halt.

"I don't know, there is something going on in the city, but I'm not sure what," she said looking puzzled.

"I don't sense anything," Krillin said after taking a minute to sense.

"Something just doesn't feel right," she said starting to look worried. "I've got this feeling I haven't had in a long time ."

"Well go on and check it out, I'll stay here with Marron," Krillin said looking at his daughter's sweet face. Eighteen leaned down and kissed her daughter and then husband on the forehead. She turned and headed for the door.

"Be careful Eighteen," Krillin said, a look of concern on his face. Eighteen nodded and headed out the door towards uncertainty.

DBSS

"So you guys get your thrills out of hurting innocent people." As Gohan spoke, all of the androids gathered around the one with the goatee. "Well I'm here to stop you," Gohan said with conviction.

"Please, the female said the same thing and look at her now," spoke the goateed man. There was not much emotion in his voice. This made it all the more easier for Gohan to come to his decision.

"Normally I would give you the option to leave and never hurt anyone ever again, but after what you did to my girl, there is no way any of you will leave here alive." The rage in Gohan was building, and very quickly at that.

"You are Gohan if I am not mistaken, my records show that you are nowhere near as strong as we are. I will admit I am a little flabbergasted at how you defeated Four and Seven so easily, but I assure you I will not meet such an end." The arrogance of this machine only enraged Gohan further.

"Before I kill you I would like to know one thing," Gohan started. "Who are you, more of Gero's creations?"

"I am his first, my name is Uno, the rest are know by less interesting names, but names none the less. Number's Two, Five, Six, and Eleven stand on my left. Numbers Three, Eight, Nine, Ten and Twelve stand on my right. I awoke after a rather large explosion had opened my containment unit. The damage caused to me required that I heal before attempting any of my masters wishes. After I healed, I opened the remaining containment units and set my brothers free. Even though we found him dead, we still do what he originally programed us to do. But this all matters not because soon you will cease to exist.

"Right, well I'll put this simply. I just returned from the dead for all intents and purposes, so I have no intent to return anytime soon, especially when Videl needs me," Gohan said readying his stance.

"Mind if I join in." Gohan looked to his right to see Eighteen standing beside him, a look of anger on her face.

"Ahh so you did survive Eighteen, Well than you should be the most powerful of us all. Do us a favor and destroy this waste of life please," Uno requested of his successor.

"Well he did ask politely Gohan," Eighteen said with a laugh. "Very well." Eighteen began to charge up an energy blast, and pointed it directly at Gohan. "NOT!" Eighteen turned and launched the ball of ki at the androids across from them. It landed right in front of them creating a cloud of dust.

"Let's end this now," Gohan said sternly.

"I'll take the left you take the right," Eighteen suggested.

"Sounds like a plan."

Both fighters launched themselves at the Androids who had decided to ruin their peaceful evenings. Gohan sent a Kamahamaha wave at the remaining forces on the right side of Uno, and turned to see Eighteen make mince-electronics out of those on Uno's left.

"What...this isn't possible. "You," he looked at Gohan, "should not be this strong, and you," he looked at Eighteen, "should be attacking him, he is Goku's son."

"And he is also the reason why my daughter is still alive," Eighteen shouted back. Gohan flew up to the android, and before it could react its head was in Gohans hand. "Time's up." He sqeezed down like it was nothing and shattered the head of the thing responsible, though indirectly, for Videls injuries.

Gohan than charged up a one armed Kamahamaha and disintegrated the head. The body crumpled to the ground.

"Would you like to finish him off?" Gohan asked Eighteen.

"My pleasure," Eighteen said. She raised her arm level with the body charged up an energy beam and the android disappeared.

"Thanks for the help," Gohan said as he powered down from his Super Saiyan form.

"Not like you needed it," Eighteen said honestly. "I could sense them though, I'm just not sure why. I know _you_ can't, but it seems strange that an android could sense another android. I could read their powers yes, but maybe Gero put some kind of connection between all of us."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," Gohan said as he grabbed her arm. He then placed his fingers to his forehead and they arrived outside her house.

"Wa-was that instant transmission?"

"Yeah, pretty cool huh?" Gohan asked smiling.

"Yeah, but get going, Videl needs y-," but Gohan was already gone before she could say the end of that sentence. Eighteen smiled and headed inside.

DBSS

Gohan appeared right next to Piccolo who was watching Dende heal Videl.

"She hasn't been this banged up since she fought Spokovitch," Piccolo said quietly so as not to disturb Dende. He looked over at Gohan who had silent tears streaming down his face. "I tried to save her Gohan, but they got the drop on me."

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this Piccolo, it's not your fault. She was just doing what she thought was right, and what happened could have happened no other way." Piccolo nodded only somewhat surprised by his friend's wisdom. It reminded him of someone else but he couldn't quite figure out whom. Gohan knelt down beside Videl and held onto her hand. He could feel her pulse returning to normal. He smiled.

"Go-han," Videl said barely above a whisper. Gohan exhaled hard relieved she was alright. She looked at him, smiled and slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Dende is she alright," Gohan said alarmed.  
"She's fine," Dende said with a smile, "Just tired, take her home, she needs rest." Gohan slid one arm under her knee's and the other under her shoulders and picked her up. He nodded to his old mentor then to the young guardian. Gohan placed his fingers to his forehead careful not to disturb Videl too much, and was gone.

DBSS

Gohan reappeared next to her bed, laid her down, and covered her up. He climbed in next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He never wanted to let her go. Sleep quickly overtook Gohan due to the fact that he had truly not slept in three years.

DBSS

Videl awoke the next morning with the sun streaming in through the window in her bedroom she lay facing. She had had a wonderful dream the night before, Gohan had come back to protect her again, and this time he even held her in his arms, his strong, hard arms. She even thought she remembered a smile. She wished she could go back to that dream. She kept her eyes closed as she wanted to maintain the feeling of his arms around her that she had at this moment. She let a tear escape her right eye and ride along the side of her nose on its way down to the pillow. But something strange started to happen. She started to lose the feeling of his arms around her, no matter how hard she had tried to maintain it, but then her imagination did something it had never done before, it wiped the tear from her face. She opened her eyes and plain as day there was a hand in front of her face. She knew who that hand belonged to.

"Gohan," Videl whispered then whipped around and came face to face with none other than the love of her life.

"Hi," was all Gohan could say as he glance into those bright blue eyes that caused him to fall in love in the first place.

"Gohan," Videl said again and wrapped her arms around him not wanting to let go. Gohan pulled her tight to his chest and they both cried.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Videl said after she had slowed her crying. "I thought I saw you once a long time ago, but it couldn't have been."  
"It was, I knew you were in trouble, and I was able to step away from the world I was in and come to you. I came to where you were and caught that pillar before it would crush you," Gohan explained, tears running down his face. "I missed you so much Videl." She squeezed him harder at this and buried her head in his chest. After a little while she lessened her grip and move hear head.

"I missed you too Gohan, not a day went by that I didn't think about you. I'm so glad you are back." Even with her eyes red from crying Gohan still couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. She wasn't a supermodel; she had good wholesome beauty, a trait that was not commonly found anymore. He kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear

"I love you, and I'll never leave you again." Videl looked into his eyes and could see his pain, and all she wanted to do was end it. She took her hands and pulled his head to hers and kissed him. He kissed back. The passion in the kiss made it seem as though they had been apart for an eternity. Videl pulled back from him and began to take her shirt off.

**A/N: This chapter is completely different than how I initially wrote in on paper. After writing other chapters that I didn't initially write, it came down to a lot of what happened in the original version of this chapter now takes place in the previous two chapters. So I came up with some good ideas for another way to bring Gohan back. So I hope you liked it, That will be it for a couple of days now. I do have one more chapter almost finished that I hand wrote but I'm getting busy with school so I hope to have it out by next weekend at the latest. After that chapter is out, I will introduce the main villain of my first story. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. I would like to lastly mention the last line may seem somewhat out of place, but at the same time I do have a reason for it. I hope no one thinks it seems like it is too early for that to happen. But the reason will be made clear in the next update.**

**Later guys and gal**


	5. Reunion

**Well just like I promised, the next chapter in a Saiyan Story, hope you enjoy.**

Reunion

"Ow," Gohan cried as the juices from the sausage and bacon on the skillet leapt off the pan to attack him. That's when he remembered the cardinal rule about cooking, '_Never fry bacon (or sausage) naked'. _ Well technically he was only half naked. The lower half of his gi was tied a little above his hip bones. Videl hadn't kept her house stocked with food, there was no need. Being human meant meager meal portions, well meager compared to a saiyan that is. After his morning reunion with Videl she went back to sleep for a while and he decided since he hadn't had a meal in quite some time, that that was what he was going to do. After looking through her cupboards and refrigerator, Gohan realized that he would need to go into town to buy what it would take to fill his stomach.

The cashier inquired about the large amount of food, to which Gohan simply exclaimed, "It's been a long time since I have had a really good meal." After Gohan got home, Videl awoke and headed for the shower. Gohan proceeded to cook breakfast, making hers first, then his own. His mom raised him to be a gentleman first and his father raised him to be a saiyan second. Videl exited the bathroom, with her body wrapped in one towel and her hair in another. Gohan looked behind to see her walking over to him. He couldn't help but gawk at her curves. He knew Videl did not consider herself to be the prettiest girl, but when Gohan looked at her that was what he saw, the prettiest girl on the planet, scratch that, the Universe. Videl wrapped her arms around Gohan, and laid her head against his back, listening to his heartbeat.

"As much as I enjoy your arms around me, your food is getting cold," Gohan said smiling even though she couldn't see it.

"Oh,well," Gohan turned around and kissed her on the forehead. She reciprocated by bringing down his head to kiss him tenderly on the lips. Videl let his face go but Gohan just hung there. He watched as Videl walked to her room, closed the door, and appeared a moment later wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a loose fitting t-shirt. She sat down and started to eat. In a few moments, she had eaten what Gohan thought to be more than enough for her. As a matter of fact, he was expecting to get her leftovers. Imagine his surprise, when Videl came up to the stove, and dished up a few more eggs, some bacon, and sausage, and placed some more bread into the toaster.

"You feeling alright Videl, I don't remember you eating this much a few years ago," Gohan asked, his eyebrow raised slightly giving her a curious look.

"I feel fine Gohan, just a little hungrier than usual. I haven't been eating much since…" Videl stopped before mentioning Gohan's absence. Gohan, who was listening to her talk while he placed the food onto the table, looked at her when she stopped mid sentence and saw tears starting to form in her eyes. When Videl blinked the tears started to fall down her soft cheeks as more began to form in her eyes. Gohan went to her, picked her up, and sat back down in her chair holding her tight. She had her arms around his neck, as well as her head against it.

"I'm sorry Gohan, I just can't believe your back," Videl said shakily as more tears headed down her face. Gohan began to run his hands thorough her hair. _Man I missed the smell of her hair,_ he thought to himself.

"Videl, don't be sorry. I'm the one who should be sorry, I put you through this. Not a second went by that I didn't think about you. I can't imagine the pain you felt, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Videl raised her head up and looked at Gohan, smiled and kissed him gently.

"I love you Gohan."

"I love you too Videl." Videl smiled and laughed a little thinking herself silly. As if he could read her mind, Gohan said "You're not. Videl I wanted nothing more than to get back here as soon as possible, and when I did, and I saw the look on your face before you passed out, I knew you still loved me even though I broke my promise. Videl I swear, I will never leave you ever again. I don't think I could last another minute without you." Videl wrapped her arms around Gohan and held him tightly. For a few moments they held each other and nothing else mattered in the world.

Videl pulled away and wiped the tears from her face and smiled. When Videl smiled her eyes lit up like the sun. Gohan remembered looking into those eyes when he first met her and was never certain if he had spent a minute or an hour gazing into those light blue orbs.

"You alright," Gohan asked.

"Yeah, but I'm really hungry."

"You sure you're not part saiyan," Gohan asked with a smirk. Videl laughed again, another thing Gohan had missed.

DBSS

Piccolo knew what he had to do, he had to get everyone up to the Lookout and let them know what has happened. Deciding to start with Goku, Piccolo headed there directly from the Lookout. He reached the quaint little home and knocked on the door.

"_Just a minute,_' came ChiChi's voice. ChiChi came to the door a minute after saying this. The door creaked open and ChiChi saw Piccolo standing there arms crossed, a very serious look on his face.

"What are you doing here," ChiChi said surprised.

"It's nice to see you too ChiChi," Piccolo said, his face not changing in the least. "I need to speak to Goku." His voice was hard and serious. Add that to the look of fear on his face, and ChiChi knew something was wrong.

"H-he's out back playing with Goten." Piccolo nodded and began to float up and over the house. Landing in the back yard, Goku felt him instantly and turned around to face him as he landed.

"Hey Piccolo, haven't seen you in a while, what's new, how is Videl doing? Goku smiling looked at his old nemesis and began to digest the look he had on his face. It was one of fear and worry.

"Goku we have a problem, I need you to get everyone you can to meet up at the lookout," Piccolo explained not changing his expression. "I'll stop at Capsule Corp. on my way back to the lookout and let Bulma and Vegeta know. If you could use that instant transmission technique of yours to get to everyone else that would be appreciated." The worry in Piccolo's face was hidden well, but Goku could still see it.

"I understand Piccolo," Goku said. The happiness in his face was gone, the serious Goku that was rarely seen was now present. "Goten go get your mother and head for the lookout, I'll meet you up there soon."

"Alright dad," Goten said as he headed for the house.

"See you soon Piccolo." Piccolo nodded as Goku placed his index and middle finger and disappeared.

"Ugh, whew. Man this acting thing is tough, Gohan is going to owe me," Piccolo said as he exhaled hard. He, Dende and Mr. Popo had spent the night planning how to get everyone up to the Lookout so Gohan wouldn't have to go around and let everyone know he was back. What Piccolo had planned, while simple, was far more interesting of a Reunion.

Piccolo took to the sky again heading for Capsule Corp. He wanted to be sure Bulma would make it seeing as she was Gohan's Godmother. Bulma loved Gohan as her own, and would have done anything for him had the need ever arised. Piccolo landed just outside of Capsule Corp. and returned the worrisome scowl to his face.

DBSS

"Final Flash," Vegeta bellowed in the direction of his son. Trunks now on the defensive put his arms in front of his now scrunched up face. He had let his guard down for a mere second and that was all the Saiyan Prince needed to send an ending blow at his son. As the blast neared, Trunks knew he would have to transform in order to withstand the blast. Reaching inside for his power, Trunks' hair began to 

defy gravity as it lifted up and changed color to the tradition gold of the Super Saiyan. With his eyes turning turquoise and his aura blazing, Trunks was able to withstand the shock of his dad's most devastating attack.

"Ha ha," Trunks laughed, happy he had shook off the attack.

"That was nothing my boy," Vegeta said. Trunks knew this to be true, his dad had not even transformed since they had started their training session a few hours ago. "Remember never let your guard down son, your adversaries will use that against you."

"Well how 'bout this…HAAAAAA," Trunks launched a ki blast at his father causing him to slid back a bit as he blocked it. Then without warning Trunks flew in from the side and landed a punch to the face of his father sending him flying back against the wall of the GR.

"Not bad," Vegeta said getting up. "Let's see if you can do that again, HAAAAAAAA," Vegeta scrunched down and charged up into his Super Saiyan form as well.

"Bring it on dad," Trunks said with a grin. Vegeta smiled at his son, he would make a warrior out of him yet.

"Huh," Vegeta sensed a power approaching his domicile. Trunks took his dads momentary loss of concentration to his advantage. He launched himself at his dad, fist first. Vegeta was still too fast even though he was distracted. He threw his hand up catching his son's fist in it. He smirked at his son.

"You learn quick, but we must delay for a moment, we have a visitor. " Trunks opened up his senses, and realized his father was right.

DBSS

Piccolo approached the door, and just before he could knock it opened up to reveal and agitated Vegeta.

"What do you want Namek? Oh let me guess you are soliciting Girl Scout cookies."

"Keep dreaming Vegeta. I'm here to speak to you and Bulma," Piccolo said keeping his scowl strong.

"Trunks get your mother," Vegeta said to his son.

"I'm here what's up," Bulma said coming out of the hallway that led to the kitchen. Bulla was in her arms, with a bottle in her mouth. She noticed that Piccolo didn't look himself which meant something was going on. "Is there something wrong Piccolo you look a little worried?"

"We are having everyone meet at the lookout to explain what is going on, can I count you guys in?"

"Sure thing Piccolo," Bulma said knowing that whatever was going on she wanted in on it. "We'll leave now."

"Don't put words in my mouth woman, Trunks and I are busy training," Vegeta shot back, a look of anger on his face. Bulma knew he was not the man she met years ago, but he had to keep his mask on. He felt that he had to appear rough and uncaring. But she knew that he would die for her as well as his son…again.

"Fine then don't come, but this is most likely important so I am going," Bulma said sternly.

"I'm coming too mom," Trunks said as he ran toward his mom, picked her and his sister up and headed for the sky before his dad could stop him.

"Grrr. Thanks a lot Namek, I'm trying to turn that son of mine into the fighter he should be." Vegeta scowled at the tall green man and headed for the sky chasing after his son and wife.

'_Gohan will be happy to know not a lot has changed,_ Piccolo thought to himself. Piccolo watched as Capsule Corp. first family headed for the lookout.

DBSS

Goku appeared outside of Krillin's house. He had finally moved away from Master Roshi after Eighteen had threatened to beat him within an inch of his life for pinching her rear. Needless to say even Krillin was not going to put up with Roshi after that. It took everything he had not to beat Roshi to a pulp. If his daughter weren't there he probably would have. In the last three years Krillin had started and continued to successfully run his own training center. Krillin taught martial arts, but stayed away from teaching anyone some of the more _advanced _techniques he had learned in his career as a Z warrior. Goku could sense that Krillin, Eighteen and Marron were all present in the nice sized home that resided in East City. Goku approached the house and knocked on the door, it was opened by some unknown force because no one stood in front of him as he looked straight ahead. Goku began to scratch the back of his head.

"GOKUUUUU," Goku looked down to see a little six year old blonde cutie attached to his leg.

"Well hey there Marron," Goku said as he picked her up in his arms, a big smile on both of their faces. "You know I just saw you yesterday."

"I know, but it's still nice to see you,"

"Aww well thanks Marron. Hey, where's your mom and dad."

"Hey Goku, what's up?" Goku looked toward where the voice came from and saw his old friend walking toward him, his hand on his wife's back, and hers on his shoulder.

Goku face had softened upon seeing Marron, but when he spotted Krillin, it returned to that of worry and concern.

"Piccolo came to me a little bit ago and asked that I help him gather everyone up to the Lookout. It sounds like there may be a problem, but Piccolo was unwilling to speak until everyone was gathered. So, you guys in?" Goku finally asked.

"Hmph, always Goku. We'll see you up there." Goku was happy, Krillin was always someone he could count on. Krillin would never give up, even when he knew he was outmatched, that was why Goku respected him so much. And Goku assumed that that was the reason Eighteen fell in love with him as well.

"Alright, thanks Krillin. I have to get Tien and Choazu, then Yamcha, then I'll be up." With that, Goku proceeded to teleport to his next destination.

DBSS

Piccolo touched down outside the small two bedroom home and approached it. He could sense two power levels inside, one, high considering she was human, the other was masking his power. The pain Piccolo dealt with for three years was finally gone, hers as well as his own. It was a welcome feeling, a feeling he hoped would remain for a long time. He reached the door and knocked. One power spiked while the other remained calm and unchanging. Piccolo recognized this one as his former pupil. The door opened slowly and revealed Gohan wearing only the lower half of his gi as well as a look of happiness at seeing his old mentor again. In his worry for Videl, Gohan didn't get much time to speak to his old friend.

"Hey Piccolo, I'm glad you stopped by, I'm sorry we didn't get to talk much last night," Gohan said extending his hand to his former mentor.

"No need Gohan, she occupies more of your mind than I would ever want to," Piccolo ended with a laugh. "You needed to be with her, not me. I have no problem with that."

"Piccolo…I know what you did while I was gone. I wanted to tha-"

"There's no need Gohan. You were the first person I ever called friend. For that, I would have done more than keep her safe. Could I have, I would have traded places with you." A tear formed in Gohan's eye as he looked at the once self proclaimed Demon King and was proud to have met someone as honorable as him. Thanks to Gohan, Piccolo was able to overcome the darkness in his heart and learn what it means to be a protector, instead of a destroyer.

"Well, now for the reason I'm here. I have asked that everyone meet me up at the Lookout. I have said nothing about your return, but from the expression I gave them, they are likely to assume that Earth is again in danger. But obviously this is a reunion of sorts, so head up there in a little bit and let everyone know you are back. Your mother will be so happy to see you again."

"Mom…Yeah, will do Piccolo." Piccolo started to walk away. "Hey Piccolo. Thanks."

"Hmph," Piccolo nodded and took flight for the lookout.

Gohan closed the door just as Videl walked out of the bedroom dressed in knee length form fitting white sleeveless dress with a light blue vest that ended at her waist. Gohan just stared at her again, in awe of her beauty and the eyes he could stare into for days.

"You alright Gohan," Videl asked giving him a smile.

"Uhh…yeah, I just realized how much I missed your eyes," Gohan said, still staring.

"Gohan," Videl started to blush. She walked over and gave him a kiss. "Come on, let's get going. If I know Vegeta, he won't want to wait long without an explanation." Videl laughed after saying this.

"Wait, you heard all that," Gohan asked curiously.

"Yeah, my window was open. What was it you knew Piccolo did?"

"He uh…He kept an eye on you while I was gone. I don't know how I knew, but I did. He watched over you because I couldn't, and I don't think I will ever be able to repay him."  
"Hey, I never needed his help I'll let you know," Videl said defiantly with a grin as she placed her hands on her hips. Gohan couldn't help but smile.

"That may be so, but knowing that he watched over you allowed me to relax just a little," Gohan said as he pulled her into his embrace.

"You know, I think that makes sense. I always felt like someone was watching me. You remember how you helped me learn to sense ki's? Well I always thought I could feel one around me, even when I was alone. Usually I just passes it off as that my ability wasn't that attuned."  
"You are stronger than you think Videl. I always knew that, and it was just one of the many reasons why I fell in love with you."

"You know Gohan, flattery only gets you so far," Videl said with a smirk. "Now go take a shower, you smell like a foot."

DBSS

"Damn it Kakarrot, why the hell are we here?" Vegeta snapped. They had been at the lookout for a half hour already and Vegeta was getting agitated, well more than ususal.

"Shut up Vegeta, he said Piccolo would explain everything once he got back. He is probably on his way back now." Bulma was getting mad at her husband's lack of patience, but it was his ferocity that she fell in love with in the first place.

"Hey everyone," Krillin called out as he landed on the Lookout. "So whats the big news?"

"We don't know," ChiChi said, walking to greet her husband friend.

"Hmph, the green man returns," Vegeta exclaimed as he sense the Namekian drawing closer to the lookout.

Piccolo descended and landed next to Dende, who was also wearing a face of extreme worry.

"I see you all have made it," Piccolo started.  
"Yes we have, now would you mind telling us what this is about," Vegeta spat at the green warrior.

"I will as soon as our last two guests arrive."

"Last two, what do you mean, all of us are here," spoke the three eyed fighter.

"That's not entirely true," Eighteen spoke up. This caught Piccolo by surprise.

_She must have been the one that I passed on the way back to the lookout with Videl last night, _Piccolo thought to himself.

"Huh, what do you mean hunny," Krillin asked.  
"Yeah mommy. Who isn't here?" Marron asked.

"Someone that w-," Eighteen was cut off before she could finish her sentence.

"What the…That power level is enormous, it's unbelievable," Vegeta said, his eyes wide and his jaw slack.

"Oh my. There is a second one I think too. It's much weaker though," Goku said, just as shocked as Vegeta was at this power. Piccolo and Dende remained steadfast, unflinching. They knew who that power belonged to.

"Eighteen take Marron and head into the building, this could get ugly," Krillin said, worry evident in his voice.

"Ugh, common sweetie, your father is being silly," Eighteen said as she picked up her daughter and headed over to where Piccolo and Dende were standing.

"You helped Gohan last night didn't you," Piccolo asked out of the corner of his mouth. Eighteen nodded. Marron heard none of this. ChiChi and Bulma made their way over toward the two green men as well.

"Alright everyone, ready?" Yamcha asked. Everyone nodded, and ready themselves in defensive stances preparing for what would likely be a bad fight. The powers were heading directly for the lookout, but as they drew closer Goku began to sense something else.

"Wait guys, I don't think that whatever this is wants to hurt us. There is a calm air about this power. It doesn't seem hostile."

"Doh. Shut up Kakarrot, what if that's what it wants us to think," Vegeta yelled angrily. While he wouldn't admit it, Vegeta was scared. He had not felt a power this high sense the fight with Buu.

"Vegeta, just feel it out a little more, you have to be able to sense it. Plus why would someone evil travel with someone with a power level so much lower."

"Remember Broly, Kakarott," Goku was caught off guard at this question. Sure he remember the Legendary Super Saiyan that almost killed him and the rest of his friends, but regardless, this power was almost familiar. He knew it meant no harm.

"I still don't think that it is coming here to attack us," Goku said, his voice calm and assertive.

"Do what you want, Kakarrot, but I am not going to lower my guard.

The two figures began to come into view. They began to descend onto the Lookout and everyone's eyes began to widen. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. One of the two figures was obviously Videl, and the other one forced everyone to blink a couple of times. The woman with the yellow dress finally stepped forward slowly and said.

"Gohan," it was barely audible, but Gohan was easily able to hear it.

"Hi mom." Before Gohan knew what hit him, his mom had her arms wrapped around her son she had not seen in three long years. ChiChi was crying so hard Gohan thought she was going to break herself. He just wrapped his arms around his mother and tried to keep her steady. After a few moments, ChiChi loosened her grip and looked at her son hard in the eyes. He had his father's eyes, and the infinite kindness that came with them.

"My son, you came back."

"Yeah mom, I'm back." ChiChi broke down sobbing into Gohan's gi again. He just held onto her until she was ready to let go. When she finally had let go Gohan hugged his dad, gave a handshake to Tien, Chaozu, Yamcha and Krillin, then almost got the wind knocked out of him when his brother launched himself at him engulfing Gohan in a power hug. "Woah, I missed you to squirt." Goten had not grown much in height in the last few years. After Gohan was able to pry his brother off of him he got a hug from Bulma.

"We missed you kiddo," Bulma said as she pulled back from him.

"I missed you guys a lot to. And whose this?" Gohan asked inquiring to the blue haired beauty in Bulma's arms.

"This, is Bulla. Bulla say hi," Bulla looked at Gohan, smiled, cooed, and spit up.

"Awe, she's adorable," Gohan said rubbing the end of her nose with his finger.

"Yeah Bulma she looks just like you," Videl said smiling wide.

"Well Gohan, now that you're back, I want to ask you something. I kept hoping that you would come back somehow, because I want you to be her Godfather," Bulma said sort of nervously. She wasn't sure he would accept.

"Of course, I would love to. Can I hold her?" Gohan asked uncertain.

"Sure," Bulma said as she relinquished her daughter.

"Hey there cutie," Gohan said as he tickled her tummy. Bulla giggled and smiled up at her newfound Godfather. Videl meanwhile was watching him intently. _Man he sure is good with kids, I wonder if he would want any of our own?_

Dende came forward to see his old friend, "Glad to have you back Gohan. You gave me and Mr. Popo quite a scare when you flew past last night."

"Yeah, sorry about that, Videl was in trouble. Androids were attacking the city, and Videl went to try and stop them, but they were pretty vicious. After Piccolo got her out of there, Eighteen showed up and we took them out," Gohan said explaining the previous nights events as he handed Bulla off to her mother.

"So that's where you went off to last night," Krillin said to his wife.

"Yeah, looks like my feelings were right," Eighteen said. Krillin nodded to his wife.

"Yeah, she made quick work of them, they were failed creations of Gero that managed to escape the destruction of his lab," Gohan explained.

"Wait a minute," ChiChi spoke up again, her voice rising. "So you mean to tell me that you have been back since last night and you didn't think to come see your dear old mother who was worried sick about you."

"Mom please," fear overcoming Gohan. Videl thought this was pretty funny. "V-Videl was in trouble I had to save her."

"Well I suppose that's a good reason. I better get my grandchildren soon then." Gohan blushed. Videl came up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Who knows," she began to whisper, "It may be sooner than she thinks." Gohan liked the way she thought.

Gohan continued to visit with his family and friends throughout the day. Dende and Mr. Popo had brought out a feast for the gang, but unlike the last time, everyone ate, especially the Saiyans.

As everyone was talking and laughing, Gohan took this chance to step out and teleport to his parents house. He went to his bedroom, and removed a loose floorboard that he used to hide stuff under. Only one thing remained under there constantly over the years. His mom's, mom's ring. His grandpa the Ox-King had given it to him when Gohan was only four. Gohan remembered what his grandpa had told him.

_Flashback_

"Gohan," came the Ox-Kings deep voice.

"Yes Grandpa," Gohan answered back.

"Gohan I have something for you," Ox-King said, holding out his hand.

"Oooo, what is it, a new toy?" Gohan asked excitedly.

"No Gohan, this is something far more important. This is your grandmothers ring, and I want you to have it. When you meet that very special girl someday, you give her this ring when the time is right," explained the Ox-King.

"But Grandpa, girls are icky, I don't like them," Gohan said, the disgust evident in his face and voice.

"That may be so now, but when you get older you won't feel that way. I want you to keep this safe until the time is right Gohan. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Grandpa, whatever you say," Gohan said as he took the ring. He immediately headed for his room and placed it under the loose floorboard.

_End flashback_

The ring was absolutely beautiful Gohan thought. The ring itself was gold with a few slivers of silver on it that made a pattern as though it was wrapped around the ring itself. There was a total of 5 stones, a center diamond, two rubies outside of that, with two sapphires outside of those. The gems were not large and gaudy, but small, simple, and elegant, perfect for Videl. Goha placed his fingers to his forhead and returned to the Lookout where it appeared everyone was trying to figure out where he had gone.

Videl came running up to him. Gohan cringed, she looked a little mad. Everyone looked at the scene that was about to unfold, some looked like they were going to enjoy this, others looked like they were contemplating running. As Videl closed in on Gohan, he fell to one knee, and grabbed her hand in one quick motion before she could have time to slap him for running off, which is what he assumed she wanted to do. Now seeing Gohan on one knee, Videl's expression changed from one of anger to one of surprise. Gohan brought his other hand up and presented the ring to Videl who's eyes immediately began to fill with tears.

"Videl Satan…Will you marry me?" Videl watched as he placed the ring on her finger. The tears were coming full force now, but Videl was smiling, the smile that melted Gohans heart.

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes," Videl said as she leapt onto Gohan and kissed him fiercely. Gohan spun her around, this was the happiest day of his life.

Everyone came over to congratulate them, ChiChi still yammering on about grandchildren but Gohan didn't care. The rest of his life he would get to wake up to the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, lying next to him. Everyone continued to enjoy the reunion throughout the day and into the night. When Trunks and Goten began to fall asleep in their respective mother's laps, it was decided the time was right to return home. Gohan bid his friends and family goodnight before grabbing his fiancée and teleporting to their home. Videl had one thing on her mind, and she Gohan would reciprocate.

DBSS

Gohan awoke the next morning and realized he was the only one in the bed. Videl could be heard in the bathroom getting rid of the previous day's buffet that they had on the Lookout. Worried Gohan ran into the bathroom to hold her while she finished the expulsion process.  
"You okay Videl," Gohan asked, worry in his voice and on his face.

"Yeah, just felt really nauseous when I woke up this morning," she explained as she began to stand up. Gohan began to realize that something wasn't right. He took her into his eyes and studied her closely when he realized something was different. She was almost glowing it seemed. Her ki was different, almost like there were…

Gohan knelt back down and lifted up Videls night shirt. He grabbed her hips and placed his ear to her abdomen, then kissed it. Videl looked at him with a strange expression on her face.

"What are you doing silly, trying to make me feel better?"

"No. I'm kissing our baby.

* * *

**Well there you go another update done and up. Hope you liked it. Next chapter, an old friend returns, try and guess who it will be...**


	6. Realization and Acceptance

**This chapter was suppose to introduce the "old friend", but as I wrote it, the way I wanted to introduce the character didn't mesh well with the main idea of the chapter. So the next chapter will now have the introduction of the "old friend"...hopefully.**

Realization and Acceptance

"I…I'm…pregnant?" Videl stood in awe at the news Gohan had just given her. "How do you know?"

"Well besides the obvious like increased appetite and the morning removal procedure you just went through, there is this glow about you Videl, you look so beautiful. And I can sense an extra ki you are carrying with you." As Gohan finished his explanation, Videl's looked down at her tummy and rubbed it with her right hand. She raised her head and looked at Gohan. The face she had was one of disbelief and surprise. Slowly, Videl closed her eyes and began to sense for this extra ki. Meanwhile, Gohan was patiently waiting for it to click in Videl's mind. He knew she would be happy once she felt it inside her. Then, very quickly her eyes snapped open and she leapt at Gohan, who was then forced to catch her in his arms.

"Gohan (kiss) I (kiss) Love (kiss) you (kiss) so(kiss) much!" Videl said in between kisses. After a minute Gohan was able to stop the barrage of kisses and gave her one of his own softly on the lips.

"I love you too Videl, and I could not be happier than to know I get to have a child with you." Gohan smiled after he said this. It was a good thing Videl was already in his arms or she was sure she would have collapsed. He gave that one smile that caused her to go weak at the knees

"Wow Gohan, a baby, I mean…Wow," Videl couldn't help but laugh at her loss for words. She had never been this excited. "What do you want, a boy or a girl?" she asked him.

"I don't know, but as long as it's ours, it doesn't matter. I do know one thing though. It'll be a great fighter just like you," as Gohan said this Videl blushed slightly.

Videl wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck again and planted a small peck on his cheek before hugging him tightly. "We better go tell your mom, she'll be thrilled to hear she finally gets her grandchild."

"I think that we should go see your dad first, he doesn't even know that we are engaged." Videl pulled away from the hug and looked hard at Gohan. Videl did want to go see her father, but she didn't expect Gohan to suggest it as their first stop. She knew that Gohan knew Hercule didn't approve of him, and he probably would dislike him even more if he found out that Gohan wasn't entirely human. Yet Gohan wanted to tell her dad what had happened over the last few days. _Where did I find such a perfect man,_ she thought. With tears in her eyes again, she wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck again.

"Thank you Gohan."

"For what Videl?" Gohan asked.

"For being so willing to put up with my dad, and being so good to me. In all my life Gohan, I never met a boy as kind as you. You always put others before yourself. I think that's why I fell in love with you."  
"Videl, I would do anything for you. Seeing your dad is nothing compared to the ends I would go just to make sure you were happy." After a few moments Videl released Gohan again, and he placed her back on the floor. Videl looked into his eyes again and smiled. Then she looked down at her tummy again and rubbed it with her hand. They were going to have a baby.

DBSS

Hercule was in his training room finishing up his warm-ups before he started his training routine. After his breakfast he always trained for the first part of the day. After lunch he would either return to his training depending on the times, or would relax the rest of the day by taking in a few leisure activities. Hercule was about to start his first set of bench press when one of his servants came into the room.

"What is it Gerard, I'm just getting started," Hercule said as politely as he could.

"Sir, your daughter is waiting in the living room in the East wing. She has a young man with her as well," the older gentleman said with a smile.

"Oh well that's just great, maybe she's finally gotten over that boy that died fighting Buu. Wouldn't that be great Gerard old pal?" Hercule said enthusiastically.

"Hmph, quite. Like I said, they are waiting for you." With that Gerard turned and left. Hercule made his way to follow the man out of the room. He proceeded to the East wing of his ostentatiously large mansion. While he walked through, he was thinking who this young man must be. Was it someone Videl had found in place of that boy who had died and left her alone. Thinking about that upset him. That boy left her alone, and she didn't even want to be with her old dad after that. He agreed to buying her a house out in the country, anything to keep his little girl happy. Deep down, he was a little angry that the boy would leave his daughter like that, even if he saved the world. That wasn't fair though. He realized that, but he was not commonly a rational man. Regardless, it seemed as though she was bringing a boy around to see if he would approve. Maybe she was finally out of her slump. That would be great. He would have his little girl back again. Hercule smiled at that thought.

Hercule entered into the East wings living room, and saw his daughter standing there being embraced by a very familiar fellow.

"What the…I thought you were dead," Hercule burst out. "What are you doing, you left her you don't deserve to touch her. Hercule walked up and launched a punch at the previously deceased warrior. Gohan caught the punch with ease, and proceeded to shake it as though it were a handshake. Hercule couldn't believe it. He stared in awe as his fist was stopped like it was nothing.

"It's nice to see you again Mr. Satan," Gohan said politely before he released his hand. Hercule slowly regained his composure, and looked as this young punk still had his hand around his daughters waist.

"I said don't touch her," Hercule shouted.

"Daddy what are you doing, I thought you would be happy Gohan was back," Videl said starting to get mad.

"He left you all alone, how can you still want to be with him," Hercule said angrily.

"I am with him because I love him daddy, can't you see that," Videls anger was starting to bring forth tears.

"But sweet-pea, he broke your heart," Hercule pleaded.  
"No daddy he didn't. Gohan died a hero. And even though it hurt, I never stopped loving him. Now he's back and that's all that matters," Videl said sternly still fighting back tears.  
"Yeah, now how is that possible, coming back from the dead?" Hercule asked.

"Well, actually…"

"Yeah Gohan, now that I think about it you never did mention where you were these last 3 years." Videl was not angry when she said this, but very curious how he was able to come back from the dead without the dragon balls.

"Well it's kind of a long story. The short version is I wasn't actually dead. My body was destroyed beyond recognition during the battle, and an old friend brought me to the place where Namekian leaders go when they die. He healed me and then returned me to Earth." Hercule looked at the kid and couldn't make heads or tails about what he had just said.

"Is that just more of your tricks boy?" Hercule asked sarcastically.

"Daddy, you know that what he can do is not just tricks. He's stronger than you, and by your rules, not only can I date him, were I still living here, but I should be able to marry him." Videl finished by showing her finger which held the ring Gohan had given her the night before. Hercule simply stared.

"You couldn't have found a little nicer way of telling him I proposed?" Gohan asked nervously.

"He was being unruly," Videl stated simply.

"Well like she said Mr. Satan, I have asked for her hand in marriage and she has accepted, and we wanted to see if you were okay with it," Gohan said his voice full of nervousness. He couldn't figure out why a guy like Hercule was making him so nervous. He supposed it was because he didn't want to be the reason Videl and her Father didn't get along.

"Is it okay, is it okay, of course it's not okay, she's my little girl, and I have to approve of who she marries. To make it short and sweet, I don't approve of you. What if you up and disappear again. What will she do then huh," Hercule again was screaming.

"Daddy, stop this, you're being unreasonable. I love Gohan and he loves me, isn't that enough for you?" Videl asked tears again in her eyes.

"No, you will not marry him. And as a matter of fact, you are staying here tonight, away from that boy," Hercule said his voice getting louder. Tears coming full force now, Videl said.

"Daddy, you can't control my life anymore, I love Gohan and we are going to have a baby together, so there is no way I would leave him now." With that Videl stormed out of the house and took to the skies.

"Wait sweet-pea…This is all your fault you know that." Hercule shot a nasty look at Gohan.  
"My fault, I didn't just crush my daughters heart. You know, it was my idea to come here. She wanted to go see my parents first. Now if you will excuse me I need to be sure she is safe." With that Gohan was out the door and took off at super speed to catch his distraught fiancée.

Gohan caught up to her within a few seconds, and wrapped his arms around her. Once he did this Videl completely released her flying and just held onto him and cried.

"Let's go see my parents. You need a mother to talk to." Videl didn't say anything, but he knew she would like that.

DBSS

Gohan touched down outside of his parent's house. He was now carrying a very upset Videl in his arms, her legs held up by his left arm, and her back held up by his right arm. While Gohans given reason for coming to his parents place was so ChiChi could help him calm Videl down, the real reason was he was afraid Mr. Satan would meet them back at Videl's place, and cause more problems. The last thing he wanted was to be forced to knock out his future father in law, especially with Videl present.

Gohan set Videl on her feet, but she refused to relinquish his right arm. As he approached the door, he realized that even though he lived here until his "death", he did not feel comfortable just barging into his parents house, so he knocked.

"Coming," he heard his mother's voice, slightly muffled due to the door. "Well hello Gohan how are…Oh my, Videl are you all right?"

"My future father in law," Gohan began, "didn't take to kindly to the idea of being my future father in law. He tried to get Videl to stay at his place, and wanted me to leave her alone. Videl stormed out in tears." Gohan explained as he entered his old home, Videl still clinging to his arm.

"Ugh, that man has always been so pig headed," ChiChi exclaimed.

"MOM," Gohan snapped. Videl was surprised, even though her dad had said those awful things. He still defended him for her.

"It's okay Gohan, she is right. He is pig headed if he can't see that I'm happy and in love with you," Videl said as she wipe tears from her now puffy and very red face.

"Come here Videl," ChiChi started as she pried her off Gohan's arm. "We were just about to sit down to lunch, why don't you join us. Come on Gohan," ChiChi looked at her son as she sat Videl down, "You too."

"I've got to go see someone first. When I get back I will."

"Gohan no, please don't go," Videl pleaded as she grabbed onto his arm again. Gohan bent down and kissed Videl on the forehead and smiled at her.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. You won't even have time to miss me. Then when I get back we can tell them the good news," Gohan whispered the last part in her ear. The remembrance of the tiny life growing inside her gave her a reason to calm down. Plus she realized she should probably have some of the lunch that ChiChi had made, since she was eating for two.

"I'll see you in a few," with that, Gohan placed his fingers to his forehead and was gone.

DBSS

Hercule continued to punch the bag that he had been laying into for the last half hour. He got some happiness by pretending it was that boy's face. "How could she do this, how could she disobey me like that?"

"Because she's not your little girl anymore." That voice made Hercules blood run cold. Slowly he began to turn around. He expected to see a very angry fiancée, instead he saw a very sad young man.

"How did you get in here? Never mind that, just leave before I call my guards," Hercule said trying to sound brave.

"You're the one who beat Cell, why do you need guards?" Gohan said sarcastically.

"Doh. Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I love your daughter, and right now she is very upset and it kills me to see that. I would do anything to make her happy, which includes getting you two to reconcile. Your daughter was very hurt-"

"I told you it was your fault," Hercule snapped, surprised by his own courage.

"And I told you you're wrong. I know you don't like me because you think I'm taking your daughter away from you, but you have to realize that she is not your little girl anymore. She is my future wife and the mother of my unborn child. I love your daughter, and I will give her the respect and love she deserves. If that is not good enough for you, then you are a sad excuse for a father." This hit Hercule hard.

"I…you…but…Ohhh. You're right. I just don't want to lose my little girl."

"You won't, she will always be your little girl, but she will also be a grown woman, and my wife. All Videl wants is her father to accept that she has grown up and can make her own decisions. She wants that father to walk her down the aisle and hand her off to the man she loves and is going to spend the rest of her life with." Tears had formed in both men's eyes.

"I've been a fool. Videl's been more of an adult than me since her mom died. I'm sorry son. I acted like a horses behind. I would be honored to have you marry my daughter." With that Hercule put out his hand , and Gohan took it. Hercule then tried to remove his hand from Gohan's, but the half-saiyan was too strong.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Buckle your seatbelt Mr. Satan, 'cause Satan City is going bye bye," Gohan proceeded to place his fingers to his forehead, and head to his parents some 400 miles away.

DBSS

"I just wish my dad would accept that fact that I'm not his little girl anymore," Videl said, tears still in her eyes. "I'm happy with Gohan, and sooner or later he is just going to have to come to terms with that."  
"WOAH! How did we end up here?" Hercule asked completely amazed.

"It's just one of those 'tricks' I can do," Gohan said explaining why they were now standing in his parents dining area. Hercule spotted his daughter, who returned a fierce look. He returned his gaze to Gohan, who said simply,

"Well go on tell her." Hercule looked deep into his daughters light blue eyes and started.

"Sweet-pea, I'm…I'm sorry about how I acted earlier. I was such a fool. You love this boy, and it's not fair for me to deny you that happiness. I just hope that when you start your own family that you won't forget about your lunkhead dad." Hercule said this with sincerity as well as tears.

"Oh daddy," Videl said as a fresh set of tears broke from her very red eyes. She raced over to him and hugged him hard. "I love you daddy and I will never forget you." After a couple of minutes Videl broke away from her dad and wiped the tears from her eyes, and let out a little laugh.

"Well I have intruded long enough I think. Gohan my boy if you would be so kind to escort me home, It would be appreciated."  
Gohan walked over to Hercule and looked at Videl as he placed a hand on Hercules arm. "Sure thing, be back in a sec Videl." Gohan placed his fingers to his forehead and they were gone.

DBSS

The two reappeared in Hercules personal gym.

"There you are Mr. Satan," Gohan said as he released the World Champ. Gohan began to place his fingers to his forehead, but was stopped when Hercule asked him to wait.

"I wanted to thank you. You really are someone special. I know that you will treat my daughter well."

"Hm. You are welcome. Like I said I would do anything to make sure she was happy." Gohan again began to place his hands to his forehead, but this time Hercule didn't stop him, he stopped himself. Something was approaching Satan City, and it wasn't friendly.

* * *

**Well there you have it, another update, and so soon. I started writing this chapter yesterday night, and finished it tonight. Hope you enjoy. **

**P.S. Again sorry I lied about the old friend, he is coming in the next chapter.**


	7. An Old Friend, A New Ally

**Another chapter up, I hope you like this one. The "Old Friend" is finally introduced, and you get your first albeit, anemic glimpse of the story main bad guy. Hope you enjoy. **

An old Friend, a New Ally

Gohan placed his fingers to his forhead for the third time, and was successful. He reappeared just outside of Satan City, so as to avoid being seen just appearing out of thin air. Gohan took in the city from this distance, and could even more strongly sense the power coming from the center of it now. While this power was nothing compared to his own, there would likely be some issues, as there were with all unwanted guests of Earth.

"You felt it too huh son." Gohan looked to his left to see his dad as well as Videl.

"Dad, why did you bring her with?" Gohan said slightly agitated.

"Don't look at me, I told her no, but she grabbed on just before I left. She's pretty fast for a human."

"Yeah you can thank Gohan for that," Videl said. "Gohan, I just wanted to thank you for what you did," Videl said this as she walked toward him to engage him in a hug. Gohan returned the hug with a kiss.

"Well, what do you think Gohan? Should we go see what kind of trouble landed in the city?"

"Yeah, we better hurry, who knows what kind of trouble could be caused with that kind of a power level," Gohan said with a little worry in his voice. Both he and Goku knew that they would easily be able to take care of whatever it was. None the less, this power felt evil, similar to that of Frieza.

"Mind if I tag along?" Still holding Videl, Gohan looked skyward and spotted his old mentor.

"Hey Piccolo, nice of you to join us," Gohan said with a smile. "I take it you felt how dark this power feels?"

"Hm, quite. It is a power not that dissimilar from Frieza, extremely cold and evil," Piccolo explained.

"Well, let's g-," Goku was unable to finish his sentence as a large explosion could be heard and seen coming out of the center of the city.

"Videl, I want you to fly back to your dad's and wait there. I will come get you when it's safe," Gohan said as he looked Videl in the eyes, his hands on her shoulders.

"No Gohan, I'm coming with y-."

"No you're not," Gohan said, his voice very stern. "These guys are far more powerful than those androids you faced a few nights ago. The power these guys have could tear you to shreds. I couldn't live with myself if I let something happen to you. Please just go!"

"Fine," Videl said as she turned hard and took to the skies.

DBSS

Why the hell was his master so infatuated with such a worthless little planet? This and many other questions were running rampant in the head of the being that finished piloting his crafts landing procedure. _There are far better places to control. The beings on this planet will not even make decent slaves, they are all too weak._ Regardless, the being with these thoughts would not disobey a direct order from his master. The being was a sickly yellow color, but he was by all means healthy. His eyes, were a dark, blood-red color, and that was only the start of his terrifying features. The yellow creature had a plethora of horns growing out of his head, but in a slicked back fashion as though they were large hair follicles. His ears were imbedded into his head, giving no piece of flesh for his enemies to grab onto. Inch long nails adorned his hands, but his feet were inside of warriors boots. His torso was protected by nothing other than the famous Saiyan armor. Besides the spandex style shorts that he wore, the rest of his body was without some form of covering. It was the way his master made his warriors dress, as little restriction of movement as possible. His second in command could be heard running down the corridor toward the cockpit. In entered what looked like a tall skinny, but still well built, version of King Kai. He was red skinned, and his antennas were thicker and shorter, but the short squat head was what made his appearance similar to that of King Kai. He looked rather odd, a skinny body, but it looked as though his head was removed and placed vertically in a press, then reattached. 

His eyes however were not behind sunglasses unlike King Kai's. They were a light purple, almost eerie against his red face.

" Argaon sir, should we proceed?" asked the red man. (A/N pronunciation: ARE-GAY-ON)

"Yes Urtan, take Bolsch and Kann with you. I will be out in a moment." (A/N pronunciation: ER-TAN, BOWL-SH, KAH-NN)

"Yes Argaon." With that Urtan left. The creature known as Argaon continued to stare out at the crowd gathering around his spaceship. _Pathetic…wait, what were they called…oh yes Humans, _Argaon thought to himself. Argaon punched in some computations to pull up info one last time on this worthless planet. He checked on last time to be sure that there were no beings capable of causing him trouble. He wanted this done in a day, two tops. Araon stood up, stretched and proceeded to the exit ramp. The three men he had with him were already beginning their assault on this city. He chose this city simply because it housed the man known as Hercule. His recorded power reading was insignificant when compared to his. But he felt he should take out this "World Champ" first, that would bring the people to their knees. He proceeded down the ramp, and as he did, Bolsch fired a gigantic blast of energy at a rather large building causing a massive explosion. He liked the guy, but he was a little nuts. He looked a lot like the humans of this planet, minus the fact that he was eight and a half feet tall. He had a brother who died under Frieza's command. That is when Bolsh went a little crazy. The large man was physically very muscular, but he housed extreme energy as well. He had dark blue hair unlike his brothers orange. His other cohort, Kann was a Namekian, and a damn strong one. It is rare when a peaceful race breeds a deadly warrior. Going back to Freiza, all of his men were far superior to him now, even compared to his maximum.

The people were now running and screaming hysterically, calling for their savior Mr. Satan. Argaon hoped he would come. Just then 2 men and a Namekian descended down in front of where his men were standing. On the left stood a man with with black spiky hair, next to him stood the Namkeian, and next to him stood another younger looking man also with spiky hair, but his was shorter. Maybe today wouldn't be so boring after all. Argaon stepped onto the ground and stared at the four that had just arrived.

"Are you guys the welcome party?" Argaon asked sarcastically.

"Not quite," the Namekian spoke first.

"We're more like the bouncers of this planet, and you just missed last call," the man with the shorter hair said with a chuckle.

"Hmph, you're a funny guy, what is your name?" Argaon asked.

"The name's Gohan, and I am here to make sure you don't hurt anymore people," Gohan said a look of anger on his face. All around him there were bodies, he assume most of these were from the explosion that just occurred.  
"Gohan, did you say Gohan," the yellow man asked surprised.

"Yeah, what of it," Gohan said with disgust.

"_Sir, it would seem that your brother was released from his planetary prison. But I am afraid to say that he has since been destroyed while attacking an unknown planet."_

"_Hmm, so my brother is dead. Do you know the name of the one who killed him?"_

"_Yes, Gohan is the name sir."_

"_Hmm I would very much like to meet this Gohan someday."  
"Should I try to locate the planet of your brother's death sir?"  
"No, that will not be necessary. Fate is a fantastic thing. I guarantee you that one day my path will cross with that of the one who killed my brother. So until then don't worry."_

Argaon remembered the conversation that his master had had with one of his personal guards so many years ago. Gohan, Gohan was the name of the being that killed his master's brother. Could this be the same one? Argaon touched his scouter to get a reading on this human.

"Ha, you expect to fight and defeat me with a power level of five thousand. Think again you idiot. My power level is far superior to yours. As for the others," he checked his scouter again. "Pathetic, their power level is even weaker than yours. You do not even pose a threat to me or any of my men for that matter.

"We will see. So what should we address you as sunbeam?" Gohan asked with a smirk. He was quite impressed with that line himself.

"Hmph. You can call me Argaon. These are my men. The red one is Urtan, the big one is Bolsch, and the Namekian is Kann," Argaon informed them.

"All right enough with that damn roll call," Piccolo shouted.

"Antsy to die brother," Kann asked.

"No brother of mine would harm innocents," Piccolo shot back.

"So be it. Now you die." Kann charged up a ki ball and launched it at Piccolo. It was a direct hit.

"What a shame," Bolsch piped up. Then as the dust cleared, Piccolo could be seen completely unharmed.

"When will you people learn?" Piccolo said with a grin, his eyes closed. "This is how it is done. Special Beam Cannon," Piccolo brought his fingers to his head then toward the Namekain named Kann. Intending not to kill, Piccolo only blew off Kann's left arm.

"Ho-how did you do that, it's not possible, you're not as strong as Kann?" Urtan asked.

"Beginners luck," Piccolo said with a smile. Kann while visibly shaken at the power his Namekian adversary had, began to re-grow his arm.

"I don't believe in senseless slaughter, even though you have killed these people, I will give you a chance to leave," Goku said calmly. His face was one of disdain, but with a little hint of hope. He hated to fight to the death. It served no purpose. He only did it if he had to protect those that couldn't protect themselves from monsters like this guy.

The police had arrived and were setting up barricades around the spacecraft. It was rather large, which was probably why it landed in the intersection. The few people that survived the explosion were now waiting on the other side of the police barracks that secluded off the entire area around the spacecraft and its occupants. Hoards of others came to gawk at the spectacle that was unfolding before them. Four very unfriendly looking aliens, were squaring off against two men and another green alien.

Argaon had taken notice to the people that were watching them, and grinned.

"I'll think I'll stay right where I am," Argaon charged up an energy attack and fired in all four directions leaving craters where police and spectators had once stood.

"Nooo, you fiend, how could you do that?" Gohan yelled out.

"Your next punk," Bolsch began to run at Gohan and fired a punch that should have sent him flying to the other side of the Earth. Instead, the punch passed right through him.

"Wha…What the, where did you go?" Bolsch asked, his face full of confusion.

"Right here," Gohan said from behind him just before sending a kick to the big man's head sending him into the spacecraft, and snapping his neck in the process. He was dead.

"How did he do that, his power level is only five thousand," Urtan yelled out loud amazed at the speed and power of the young man that had just sent one of his friends into the ship causing it to become useless.

"Your friend is dead, and if you don't want the same thing to happen to you I suggest you heed my father request," Gohan said, his rage building.

"All right boys let's do this. For Bolsch!" Argaon said

"Right," Kann and Urtan said in unison.

"Urtan, you take the other human, Kann, the Namekain. I get Gohan." Now that they had their orders, the warriors shot forward toward their targets.

Piccolo and Kann took to the skies while Goku and Urtan remained on the ground.

"Last chance brother, join us and we spare you," Kann said with an evil grin.

"Hmph, think again hotshot. I took off your arm, maybe this time I should try for your head," Piccolo said with a grin. Before he could react, Kann sent a punch to his face sending him flying into a building.

"Ugh, damn. Shouldn't have gotten so cocky," Piccolo said as he stood up and dusted himself off. He then proceeded to remove his turban as well as his shoulder armor. Needless to say, the former Demon King was slightly perturbed. Piccolo jumped out of the building and began a barrage of fists and feet at his opponent. Kann kept up with him pretty well until Piccolo surprised him by turning a kick into an uppercut and sending the green warrior skyward. Piccolo phased up above him and sent both hands down connecting with the sternum of the other Namekian as he rose up to his level. Plummeting back to Earth, Kann coughed up a little of his purple blood. _How was this piece of trash beating him. It's like he wasn't even trying. My scouter doesn't even register his power anywhere near mine. Oh no, he can mask his power, the others must be able to as well._ The last thought Kann had was that he needed to let Argaon and Urtan know this bit of information he had just found out. He no sooner impacted the ground before he heard '_Masenko HAAAA'_. And that was the last thing he heard

DBSS

"Ugh, I can't just sit here, I'm going to go see if I can help," Videl said as she stood up.

"No sweety, stay here where it's safe. I'm sure Gohan is all right, and he said he would come and get you when it was safe," Hercule pleaded with his daughter.

"I don't care, I don't just want to wait around to find out he died again. I'm sorry daddy, I have to go." With that Videl flew out the door, figuratively, and then flew, literally, to the center of Satan City.

DBSS

Urtan was getting his butt handed to him. These humans were far stronger than their scouters were reading. This one's power was not even one hundredth the amount that Urtan himself held, and he was maxed out as it was. The spiky haired human he now knew was Goku, continued to pummel him. Amidst the barrage, Urtan finally spotted a weakness in the human's defense and sent a punch right to his gut doubling him over, then an uppercut sending him skyward. Urtan phased to where the human was heading and kicked him hard in the chest sending him horizontally toward a building. Goku recovered a mere second before impact and decided he needed to end this now. Charging up his Super Saiyan form Goku lunged at the red skinned warrior and planted his elbow into his face.

"How did you change your hair," Urtan asked holding his face.

"I'm a Saiyan, this is called a Super Saiyan transformation.

_Oh no, a Saiyan did he say. Before their downfall they were feared warriors, how can I compare to this man, this Saiyan. Wait, he is still weaker than me, I should be able to beat him._ Summoning up all his courage Urtan launched an all out assault on the now gold hair warrior. Punches, kicks and everything in between. After knocking him to the ground with a head but he summoned all his energy into one last devastating attack firing it at Goku. Goku standing in his own crater had decided this was enough. As dark green energy beam came down to Goku, he slapped it away and charged up his own attack.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this. DRAGON FIST!" Goku lunged up at the red skinned warrior who was instantly vaporized by the attack. Now all that was left was Gohan to finish this off.

DBSS

Videl hovered high above the city, watching the fight down below. Goku and Piccolo had both make short work of their attackers, but Gohan was still fighting. She watched and waited hoping he wouldn't die against this thing. Though she realized that since the fight had started Gohan had not once been hit.

DBSS

All of his men were now dead. His only escape would be the pods inside of his ship. He would not be able to reach them without a distraction. His momentary lack of concentration cost him. Gohan had planted a fist right to his abdomen. Doubling over, Aragon coughed up blood.

"Damn you. What are you, you can't be human?"  
"I am a Saiyan, and your time has come. You will no longer harm innocent li-," caught off guard, Gohan had been hit the first time since the battle started. It was a punch right to the chest that sent him stumbling back a little bit.

"A Saiyan huh, that would explain the strength and power. No matter, you are no match for my most powerful attack. PHANTOM DESTROYER!" The yellow, horn haired man brought his arms behind his head then launched them forward sending a black energy wave at a recovering Gohan. The explosion was massive

DBSS

Videl looked on as Gohan stumble back, then watched as the yellow man sent a powerful energy attack at her fiancée. When it hit she shouted "GOHAN!" That was all Argaon needed to hear, he now had his distraction. But it also looked like he would not need it. He had just destroyed the most powerful one of the bunch.

DBSS

The smoke began to clear and revealed nothing where mighty Gohan once stood.

"Heh heh heh heh heh. Not so tough after all."

"What do you mean, I'm right here," Gohan said with a sly grin. The yellow warrior glanced to his right where he heard the voice of Gohan come from, but instead of the man with short spiky hair, there stood a man with long golden hair.

"What the… how did you do that?" Taking a power reading, Argaon now realized he was far outclasses compared to this Saiyan called Gohan. He had to make his escape now.

"Well you have fought well my boy, but I am afraid you will lose something today," Argaon said with a smile. He eyes glanced upward toward Videl. Gohans followed and landed on his fiancée. His heart stopped at that very moment.

"HAA-AHHHHHH," Argaon shot a bright red blast straight at Videl. The girls death would give him time to escape. He wasn't sure why, but he felt the need to watch her perish.

DBSS

Videl watch in horror as the beam headed straight for her. Time slowed as she looked to see the face of fear Gohan had on, but before it had time to register, someone was in front of her.

"Don't you ever attack Videl!" It was Gohan, she couldn't believe it. He was so fast. Gohan watched as Argaon ran into his ship.

"For that cowardice you will die. KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAA!" Gohan launched a full power wave at the ship obliterating it. The last thought that went through Argaons mind was "_This one looks go-."_

DBSS

The large blue man sat in his chambers meditating. He spent a lot of his time doing this recently. He had recently found out that the planet Earth housed a being by the name of Gohan. He sent some of his weaker henchmen to Earth in hopes that they would find out if this was the very same Gohan that defeated his brother. There suddenly came a knock to his door.

"Come in," the large blue man beckoned. The door opened to reveal a squat frog looking creature dressed in some robes.

"Master Teralos (A/N Pronunciation: TEIR-EH-LOW-SSSS) we have just received word that the ship you sent to the planet Earth has been completely destroyed," the frog said sounding scared.

"Well that is very good news," the happiness obvious in his voice. His face was not able to be seen in the dark room.

"I'm sorry sir??"

"It IS good news. It would seem that this planet Earth houses the one who destroyed my brother," Teralos said sounding happy.

"Well in that case, should I set course for the planet?"

"No, I have seen my destiny. It does not bring me to that planet for another 5 years. We will proceed as we have been."

"Yes my Lord."

DBSS

"Videl are you sure all right?" Gohan said extremely worried. He hadn't let go of Videl since he powered down almost five minutes ago

"Yes Gohan I'm fine, see not a scratch," she said backing away holding up her arms. They were back on the ground now.

"Videl why didn't you listen to me? Why didn't you stay at your dads. You could've gotten hurt here, and if that happened I would never forgive myself." Gohan spoke soft yet there was a little anger in his voice.

"Gohan I couldn't just wait there for you, I was worried. I didn't want to have to experience that feeling of losing you all over again," Videl was not starting to tear up.

"Videl what about the baby, why didn't you think of that?" Videl looked at Gohan in horror. What had she done. She just put her child at risk, what kind of a mother would do that.

"Gohan I'm so sorry. That was so stupid what if, what if," Videl couldn't finish the rest of the sentence because she broke down into Gohans chest crying.

"Videl it's all right, nothing happened, and I would never let anything happen to you or the baby." This calmed Videl down some. The thought of Gohan protecting her always made her feel safe deep down inside. It was a wonderful feeling knowing he would always be there for her.

Videl released her grip on Gohan's shirt, and looked into those jet black eyes and smiled.

"Gohan I'm sorry I broke my promise."

"Ahh, it's ok, now we are even." Videl let out a little laugh at this.

Piccolo looked skyward as he felt a power approaching. It was Vegeta, along with Bulma in his arms. They touched down amidst the others.

"Looks like I missed a pretty good party Kakarott," Vegeta said with a smile.

"Yeah, what the hell happened here?" Bulma asked.

"Oh you know same old same old. Group of aliens tried to take over the planet," Goku said simply.

"You always miss the good fights don't you Vegeta," Piccolo joked.

"Shut up green bean," Vegeta shot back.

All of a sudden there was a loud snap sound from up in the sky.

"What the hell was that?" Vegeta exclaimed glancing skyward.

"I don't know…wait, is that a ship?" Bulma asked. And sure enough, a tiny ship could be seen lowering itself down to the street below.

"Who do you think that is Kakarott?" Vegeta asked, the curiosity obvious in his voice.

"I don't know, but I think it may be friendly," Goku said with a smile.

"That thing looks very familiar," Bulma said as she squinted in the mid-afternoon sun. The tiny ship opened up and out hopped a young man. He had ear length lavender hair, and wore a Capsule Corp jacket.  
"TRUNKS!" Bulma shouted as she ran at the future version of her son. "What are you doing here?"

Bulma asked taking him into a hug. "Wow you sure have grown up a lot since you returned to your own time.  
"Well having kids does that to you," Trunks said.

"I'm a grandma in the future now?"

"Well in my future. Remember, I have a different timeline," Trunks said as he used his hand to gesture a move in the other direction.

"Oh right," Bulma sounded a little disappointed.

"Well I don't suppose you brought the lucky girl back for us to meet," Bulma asked hopefully.

"Yea actually I did. You told me to. I mean the future you," Trunks said trying not to confuse his other mom. Trunks looked back at the time machine and noticed the other occupant hadn't moved yet.

"Hey come on out hunny," Trunks requested of his wife. She stood up and stepped out of the time machine. She was thin, with lower shoulder blade length blonde hair. She had a thin face, with bright blue eyes.

"What the…" Vegeta exclaimed. Then out of nowhere he shot out at the woman standing next to Trunks and picked her up by the scruff of her neck.

"What is the meaning of thi-," was all Vegeta could get out before her was hit hard in the face by his son and sent flying a few feet away. His wife fell back to the ground on her feet.

"Are you all right Eighteen?"

"Yeah, I half expected he would do that, I did kill him in the future after all," she said as she smiled at her husband.

"I'm sorry," Trunks said as grabbed his wife's hand.

"It's alright," Eighteen said as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"Argg, I forgot how strong you were. I think you got faster," Vegeta said to his son as he got up holding his jaw. "Now an explanation would be nice if you don't mind."

"Yeah Trunks, last time you were back, I thought you hated her," Gohan said to his old friend.

"I'm sure there is a fantastic explanation." Piccolo who had stayed quiet now spoke up. He knew there was a reason Trunks was here, and he was trying to figure out why. Last time it was to alert us. Odds were high that was the case again today. _Great, another chaotic battle for Earth, can't wait,_ Piccolo thought.

"Come on Trunks out with it. How did you hook up with such a pretty android who used to be your worst enemy?" Goku asked, his childlike demeanor very present right now.

_I really have to warm them, but I suppose I should get them to trust her first._ "Okay, but it is kind of a long story"

"Just get on with it boy, I would like to go home and ice this mark you felt the need to place on my face," Vegeta spat, still holding his face.

"Ohh my poor baby, want me to kiss it," Bulma said sarcastically.

"Gohan who is that," Videl whispered to her fiancée.

"Oh, well that is Trunks, Bulma's son. You remember you've met him. Well this is actually him from the future, a future where these two very deadly androids destroy most of the Earth and its populace. My dad, Vegeta, Piccolo, and myself are just a few of the casualties."

"But why is he with Krillin's wife?"

"In his timeline, Krillin is dead, and to be honest I can't answer the rest," Gohan said truthfully.

"I can though Gohan," Trunks said with a smile. Gohan should have known, Saiyan hearing was very good.

"So on with my story."

* * *

A/N Well there you have it, I think that makes 3 updates in 3 or 4 days, not exactly sure. I must now make a request. To any who read my story i would like to ask that you be so kind as to submit a review. It would be greatly appreciated. At first, I didn't think a lack of reviews would bother me, but the simple truth is it does. I must give a nod to "Shiva the Sarcastic" as well as "the killer00". Thanks for always reviewing. If you really don't want to review guys that's fine, but I enjoy reading what you people think. Okay thats it. Anyway. The next chapter will likely take place in the future explaining this odd pairing. I'll be honest I have 4 ideas as to how I want to do this, so it may be around a week before the next chapter gets out. I want to make the best possible story in dealing with these two, so I am going to take my time. If they become unbelievable, then it may affect the rest of the story. There is a small possibility that I will come back and add the story to this chapter, but if I can make the future chapter long enough than it will be it's own chapter. So until then, happy reading.


	8. Of Androids and Saiyans

**This future story arc initially was only one chapter long, but after getting a review saying the ending seemed rushed, I went back looked over the chapter and agreed whole heartedly. Taking my time a second time around, I ended up with a chapter around 10,000 words. I decided to break it into two, so here is part one of a two part story arc explaining how Trunks and Eighteen end up together.  
**

Of Androids and Saiyans

It was done. He was gone. How could this be possible, this man standing before her should not be this strong. He had blown her brother away like he was nothing. Now this enraged, golden haired

demi-Saiyan was standing before her, enjoying the shock visible in her eyes.

"Ho-how could you? He was my brother," the blonde beauty shouted.

"How could I? You can't be serious! What about all those brothers _you_ took away from this world? You and your _brother_ caused more pain than you could ever begin to understand. You took away the closest thing I ever had to a brother. Now I avenge his death," the half Saiyan was screaming, his aura violent and bright. The beautiful android realized this was her end as well, and for some strange reason she felt she deserved it. It was as if all of a sudden everything she had done had finally hit her. All the lives she had ruined, _was this remorse_, she thought. She looked at the young half Saiyan before her and felt she deserved what she had coming.

Trunks continued to glare at blonde android. All she could do was stare in horror. She was about to die, and that scared the hell out of her. Was there nothing she could do?

"Your time is now," Trunks screamed.

"NO!" The beautiful android screamed back. She mustered up all the strength she had and fired a blast directly at her gold haired assailant. She did not intend to and knew she could not hurt him. She only wanted a distraction. The blast hit trunks who did not even bother to dodge or slap it away. He figured he would humor her. As a blinding smoke encircled the half Saiyan, the blonde beauty took to the skies. Immediately she started scanning for hiding places, and in a few seconds found one and launched down to it. She knew the half Saiyan could not sense her, this gave her the advantage. She had no desire to fight him, she knew she would lose. The smoke cleared from around Trunks who noticed that his target had vanished.

"Hmph. COWARD! Come out and face your death with honor," Trunks screamed at the top of his lungs. The android remained still and quiet. She knew Trunks would not blast randomly for fear of hurting someone who happened to be an innocent bystandard.

"All right. You will live to die another day then." With that Trunks blasted off for Capsule Corp. When she was sure the half Saiyan was gone, the blonde haired blue eyed android took to the skies again. For the first time in her life, she hadn't the slightest idea what she was going to do next.

DBSS

"Mom, mom I'm home," Trunks bellowed through the halls of Capsul Corp. When he received no answer, his ki began to rise as well as his worry.

"Mom, mom where are you," Trunks yelled.

The door to the bathroom opened up revealing Bulma safe and sound wearing a towel in her hair, and a robe wrapped around her body.

"Stop hollering, I'm right here," Bulma said with a smile. Even after all the hardships, Trunks couldn't help but think beautiful his mother still was. He could fully understand why a man…Saiyan like Vegeta would fall in love with her.

"Sorry mom, when you didn't answer I got worried," Trunks said, his face relaxing and his ki returning to normal.

"I told you, you don't have to worry about me, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself," Bulma said with another smile.

"I really missed you mom," Trunks said quietly with a small smile.

"You just left twenty minutes ago," Bulma said touching her left hand to his right cheek.

"No, before that. I spent a lot longer away from you than you did from me," Trunks said grabbing his moms hand in his own right. Bulma remembered him mentioning the time he spent with his father in that "Time" room. It was a whole year in one Earth day. Bulma pulled her son into a tight hug.

"So did you find them?" Bulma asked as she released her son.

"Yes, Seventeen is out of commission, but Eighteen ran. I was unable to locate her. Eighteen knows I can beat her now so it would be unlikely that's he would draw attention to herself. It is only a matter of time before I destroy her," Trunks finished, the anger obvious in his eyes.

"Her?" Bulma asked questioningly. "You never referred to Eighteen as a 'her' before. You always called them 'its'." This was true. Trunks never once referred to the androids as though they were "he", or "she", always "it". Perhaps some part of him registered the remorse in her eyes (There was the "her" again), justifying a reason to call her a "her".

"After I killed Seventeen, she was in complete shock. I looked into her eyes and they were filled with fear, but they were also filled with remorse. Maybe…maybe her human side was coming to surface. Maybe she realized what she had really done," Trunks theorized.

"What do you mean 'human side'," Bulma asked cocking her head to the side.

"I found out in the past that they were once human. Gero "modified" them, turning them into the monsters that wreaked havoc on the world. There was something about them having nothing to live for as to the reason why they accepted such a ludicrous idea." Trunks said this with a most serious face.

"Well maybe then she has changed, maybe she won't kill anymore. Maybe she deserves a second chance." Trunks couldn't figure out what the hell his mother was on. She had better half the dosage or share.

"You can't be serious. 'Deserves a second chance', are you joking. She killed my dad. She killed Gohan, not to mention countless others. How can you suggest such a thing for the thing that killed your lover?" Trunks immediately realized that he was yelling at this mother and apologized for his outburst.

"It's all right. You know she may have killed Vegeta, but a part of him still lives," Bulma said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked smiling.

"Well if that outburst wasn't evidence enough, you're as thick as Goku. Bulma smiled and pulled her son down to her lips and gave him a kiss on the forhead. Trunks finally figured it out. His father lived on in him. "On that subject, even after all Frieza had done, Goku still gave him the option to live, even giving the tyrant some of his own energy. Everyone deserves a second chance, even if they events leading to it are extreme. Who knows, she could prove a valuable ally."

"I don't think so," Trunks said coldly.

"Come on, let's get some lunch," Bulma said as she dragged her son into the kitchen.

**One Year Later**

The beautiful blonde death-bringer looked at the city below her as she floated high above it, out of sight of any eyes that may make their way up. She had successfully avoided the vengeful half Saiyan for a full year now. Laying low and moving only at night made it that much easier. She rarely ventured into a city. She only did so when she needed to get water. It was the only thing she needed to survive. It had been three weeks since she last consumed the life prolonging beverage, and the need was becoming increasingly great. She didn't know how, but she had ended up above the city in which a certain purple haired warrior resided. She hoped beyond hope that she would remain undetected by him. Seeing as it was almost ten at night, she hoped he would be asleep. She touched down back outside the city a ways and walked in so as to avoid being noticed. She had grown her hair out quite a bit, it now stopped at the point where her back began to curve toward her butt. She also wore sunglasses, even at night, as well as a baseball cap. All this was in an effort to hide her easily recognizable features.

She had reached the main street for the city and began to walk it looking for the store she had "borrowed" from before. It was a simple convenience store that had the necessities, as well as bottled water. As she neared the store she spotted a woman with two kids on the other side of the street walking down the sidewalk in the opposite way she was walking. Then she noticed a group of three men walking directly at the woman and her kids. Eighteen stopped in her tracks and began to watch the scene unfold.

"Give me everything you've got missy or your kids get it," a large beefy man said as he waved a pistol in front of them.

"Oh please, I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt them please," the woman pleaded

"Cash, jewelry, NOW!" Screamed a tall skinny man behind the beefy partner.

"You know the missy here is kinda purdy, maybe we could have some fun with her," the short fan man that finished off the trio spoke.

"Heh heh, maybe you're right," the beefy man agreed.

"Oh please no," the woman pleaded again. That was enough. The blonde android couldn't take it anymore she had to help. She leapt into the air and flew across the street. Little did she know, that the local news crew had just turned the corner in their van and stopped when they noticed someone fly across the street. Only three people they knew could do that. One was Trunks Briefs, and the other two were the androids. They immediately got out and started filming what was likely to be a massacre, _hey anything for a story,_ they thought.

Eighteen landed behind the three men who were about to violate this woman in front of her kids.

"Leave them alone," the blonde beauty said loudly, her anger evident.

"Hoo, hoo. Lookie here boys, a blonde tomboy here to save the day, the skinny one said eyeing the 'hot' blonde.

"I won't ask you again," she said her voice dripping with venom.

"Jax, knock this bitch out, we'll have fun with her later," the beefy one ordered the tall skinny one.

"You got it boss." Eighteen decided to let him throw the first punch. She thought he would hit her in the gut, instead he went right for her face. She barely flinched, but he succeeded in knocking her hat and glasses off.

"OWWWWW, what the hell is your face made out of, steel?" The man winced in pain, he was sure he had a broken hand.

"Close. Now it's my turn," said Eighteen as she sweep kicked his legs out from under him. Then she planted one in his chest before he fell to the ground sending him into the wall of the nearest building. The short fat one was now angry and launched himself at the blonde savior who punched him hard in the face, knocking him out instantly. The beefy man stood in fear as this skinny blonde _girl_ took out both of his friends with ease, and now watched as she walked toward his now immobile self. Eighteen sank her fist into his abdomen and as his head lurched forward, uppercut him sending him flying over the woman and her children and landing behind them.

"Oh my, thank you so-," the woman cut herself off. She was walking toward the woman who had saved her until she got a good look at her savior. "You…you're the one who killed my husband," said the woman now in fear for her life again. "Why…why did you help us?" the woman asked, surprised at her own courage.

"I can't take back what I did, but I am sorry about your husband. As for those three, I couldn't stand by and watch as they hurt someone like that, especially with your kids present here. I couldn't believe that after all me and my brother did, humans would still hurt other humans." The woman didn't know why, but she believed the former murderess.

"Well thank you for saving me and my children. This may not absolve you of all your sins, but you seem to have changed. Maybe someday…" she trailed off, _what do you say to the person who ruined and saved your life._

"Who was your husband, what was his name," Eighteen asked. The woman stared at her for a second.

"Gohan, his name was Gohan. And I am Videl, this is Pan, and Goku." This surprised the seemingly unflappable android.

"I didn't know Gohan had a wife."

"Not many did. Thanks again. Come on kids, let's go home." Videl grabbed her kids and proceeded toward their house.

After they were out of sight, Eighteen turned her attention to the store that she was going to have to rob.

DBSS

_Hello and welcome to the ten-o-clock news, I'm Sharpner Pencil. We just got a report that the lone remaining android has been spotted here in our city, we now go live to Erasa. Yes, right at the intersection of Vegeta Avenue and Piccolo street, you can see the android has just touched down behind three men._ This was all Trunks needed to hear. He bolted for the door, grabbing his sword before he took flight for the intersection he had just heard from the T.V. In less than thiry seconds Trunks was standing on a roof of a local convenience store watching the scene below. He could hear everything. He was easily able to deduce that the android was not there to fight for fun but to protect the woman and her children. Could his mom have been right about what she said a year ago. He looked on as she began to beat the men senseless. A conversation took place afterword. Trunks listened in, in a half trying manner until the question about the husband came up and the woman answered "Gohan." Trunks immediately became alert. Gohan had a life he kept from him. Why? Then he thought about it, he would not want to have burdened him and Bulma with it. He knew his mom would want to take them in, and Gohan would not have accepted. Gohan would help his family on his own. Another thought arose in his head, and that was maybe Gohan thought that the less peope knew the more likely they were to stay safe. _Wait, given the age those kids looked, they would have to have been born after Gohan died, _Trunks thought_. Twins, Gohan would have been proud._ This only managed to make Trunks madder though. That thing had taken away their father. Listening to the rest of the conversation, it appeared as though Gohan's wife had forgiven her. _Some people, _he thought. _ Well, she did just save her life. _Trunks now watched as the blonde beauty headed toward the store he was standing on. He heard a smashing of glass, then a door opening. Trunks gave it a minute then floated down to the entrance and walked in. He immediately spotted the android at the back of the building putting bottled water into a bag.

"That's called stealing you know," Trunks said scowling hard. The android slowly turned around, fear obvious in her voice.

"Oh no," she whispered. This was it, he would not let her get away a second time.

"Why did you help her?" It took the beautiful android a minute to find her voice.

"I…I couldn't stand by and watch those men do what I thought they were going to do," she was able to say her voice very shaky. Trunks raised left hand, palm open and aimed it at the android. He began to charge up a ki ball, but stopped as he noticed something he thought impossible. She was crying as she coward before him. Trunks dissipated the energy in his hand.

"Do you want to live?" Trunks looked at her very seriously.

"Wha…What," the android said weakly as she slowly opened her eyes and saw that he had lowered his hand.

"Do, You, Want, To, Live," Trunks said slowly.

"Y-y-y-yes," again very weakly.

"Then put those down and follow me," Trunks said the anger slowly beginning to reduce in his face.

"Why," eighteen was able to say with a little more bravery.

"I get the feeling you don't want to be stealing. If you would like, you can stay with me and my mother," Trunks said. The anger was gone from his face now, but it still had a very serious expression.

"Why would you do this?" she asked staring at him in disbeliefe.

"You know that was the wife of Gohan, I did not know that he had a wife. Those kids have to have been born after his death. If she can forgive you, so can I. As much as I would like to kill you, I can't bring myself to do it. You are not who you used to be. You changed when I killed your brother. It is sad that is what it had to come to, but things happen for a reason. Maybe somewhere down the line you will be able to help repair some of the damage you and your brother caused. I have to imagine that wandering the Earth is wearing pretty thin after a year. So are you coming or not?" The android set down the bag and headed for the door. Trunks pulled out some zeni, laid it on the counter with a note that apologized for the door. He walked outside and took to the air, the android following closely. As much as he hated to admit it, she was very pretty.

They touched down outside Capsul Corp. a minute after takeoff. Trunks walked to the door, the android right on his heels.

"Now my mother does not know what I am doing, so give me a minute to explain it to her." The android nodded. Trunks walked toward the living room where his mother was sitting on the couch watching the news. They were still showing the footage of Eighteen stopping those guys from assaulting the woman he now knew as Videl.

"Mom?"

"Oh Trunks, did you see this, that android saved that poor girl. I told you she had changed, she does deserve a second chance," she said with what had to be a smile. Trunks couldn't figure it out. He was still unsure, but after what his mom had said about Goku, he had begun to agree with her.

"Well yea, I did see it and…,"Trunks jerked his head indicating to Eighteen that he wanted her to come over. "I think you may be right, everyone deserves a second chance. The android appeared behind Trunks, Bulma gasped in surprise, but quickly recovered.

"He-hello Miss Breifs," Eighteen said quietly. Bulma gave her the once over.

"Wow, you are a mess," Bulma said surprising both Eighteen and Trunks. "You look like you could use a shower." Bulma grabbed the android and without resisting she followed Bulma to the bathroom.

"I'll get you some of my old clothes. Tomorrow we can get you some of your own from town," The android was completely taken aback by her hospitality. Regaining her composure she began to undress. Bulma set close on the counter by the door without opening it all the way giving the android her privacy.

Bulma returned to the living room to find Trunks deep in thought.

"You know who that woman was that she saved," Trunks said nodding his head in the direction of the bathroom as he said "she".

"No, the news crew didn't get to her before she left," she said, now waiting for the answer from Trunks.

"Her name is Videl. She was Gohan's wife," Trunks expected a gasp or some other form of surprise from his mother, but he got nothing.

"I know who she is, and what she was to Gohan," Bulma said looking sad.

"What do you mean you knew, why didn't you tell me," Trunks was yelling but he didn't care, his best friend had kept something very big from him. He felt hurt. Now on top of that his mother kept it from him as well. He was not as mad at her though. Gohan had probably asked her not to tell him.

"Trunks, you need to calm down and sit. This is going to be weird to hear," Bulma said looking serious. Trunks sat down and gave his undivided to his mother.

"The first part of this story I heard from your father before his death. Before planet Vegeta was destroyed, there was a Saiyan that started to have visions of the future. He saw that Frieza was going to destroy Planet Vegeta, and told anyone and everyone. At first there was speculation, but eventually him and many other warriors rose up against Frieza only to be swatted down. This Saiyan incurred a head injury that gave him these visions. His name was Bardock, he was Gohan's grandfather." Trunks was listening very intently now, more so than he thought that he would. His mother continued. "Do you remember when Gohan hit his head one time when you two were training?" Trunks nodded. He remembered all too well having to carry an unconscious Gohan back to Capsule Corp. that day. "Well not long after his recovery he started having visions too. He saw that he was going to die which would give you the courage to go back in time and try and fix the future. He was not able to see that this would not fix our future just create an alternate timeline. Another thing he saw was you dying trying to protect Videl from the androids if he had told you about her, so he kept it to himself. But I figured it out and he confided in me and asked me not to tell you. The last vision he had was one of you fighting the androids in the future and destroying one of them, but the other would… well you can see she is here. Gohan saw that when she saw the death of her brother she would realize all the horrible things she had done, because her human side would override her android programming, obliterating it from her brain." Bulma decided to keep it to herself that in a year's time those two would be madly in love. "So now you see why I didn't push you to destroy her. She will become an invaluable asset in some time."

"Was there anything else he saw," Trunks asked he could tell she was hiding something, but it wasn't about him or the beautiful blonde taking a shower in the bathroom down the hall. No, it was about something much bigger.

"Yes, he did mention one more thing, but he told me to keep it to myself even if you asked," Bulma said sadly. Trunks would not force his mom to go against Gohan's word. Everything Gohan ever did was to protect him, his mother, or someone else. He hardly ever thought of himself. At least now he understood why he rushed off to face the androids that night all those years ago. He did it to start this whole chain of events that lead to him creating a better future for another timeline at least. Trunks shed a single tear for his old mentor.

"Do we tell her about this," Trunks asked.

"No, there is really no reason too. There is nothing that changes her fate in these words. But soon Cell should be surfacing, and she will be able to help you with him. Since you destroyed Seventeen he can't acquire his perfect form even if he were to get a hold of Eighteen." Immediately at the end of that sentence Eighteen emerged from the bathroom wearing some of Bulmas older close. Her tiny frame was swimming in the clothes Bulma had gotten her.  
"Yeah, we really need to get you some new clothes, tomorrow though," Bulma said with a laugh. "I'm tired. Come on Eighteen I'll show you your room." The way this woman was treating her after all the things she had done was nothing shy of unbelievable. She had killed, murdered, ruined lives, yet she was treating her as though she was a best friend, or a daughter-in-law. She glanced at Trunks who gave her a soft smile, but it was un-complimented by his serious eyes. Bulma led her to a room that was not far from the bathroom she had just finished using.

"There are some nightgowns if you wish in this drawer," Bulma said as she opened up the second from the top drawer on a dresser. Eighteen looked at Bulma, still in shock at the way the woman was treating her.

"Thank you…for everything," Eighteen said as a tear escaped her left eye.

"I knew someone a long time ago who gave a second chance to someone who had done far worse things that what you have done. This tyrant did not even have the remorse that is so evident in your eyes now. Yet my friend gave him the option to live, but he spit it back in my friends face. He died after trying one last time to kill my friend. The way I see it you are far more worthy of a second chance." Bulma said 

with a smile. Then the android did something unexpected, she hugged Bulma. Bulma pulled away from the embrace, smiled and bid Eighteen goodnight.

Trunks tossed and turned for a good chunk of the night. So many questions were running through his head. Could they really trust her? What if Gohan had been wrong? Trunks knew he could defeat her easily, but he worried more for his mother. What if the android got to her first. _Damn, brining her here was so stupid._ Trunks decided to get up and head downstairs. Hot Cocoa sounded really good right now. Trunks proceeded down the stairs into the kitchen when he heard an odd sound coming from it. He stopped for a minute and listened. It wasn't his mother. This was obviously the android that he had brought here. _So stupid_. Trunks finished his walk down the stairs and saw her sitting at the table her arms crossed on the table and her head on them wearing a light blue nightgown. She was crying quite hard. It was at that instant he fully believed what Gohan had told his mother. He would never know what made him do it, but before he knew it Trunks was walking over to her. He grabbed her left elbow and gently lifted her up and held her against him. She buried her head in his chest and cried. Trunks just held her, he was starting to experience something he never thought possible. He felt sorrow for the thing that had caused him so much pain. The fact that she now felt the pain that was long overdue proved that she was no longer the creature that ruined so many lives, but a person a woman, a "her" that wanted to fix her past mistakes even though it was impossible. Peeking out from behind a wall, Bulma watched as her son was taking the first steps toward what would eventually become a relationship from which no Saiyan would ever walk away from. _Oh how right you were Gohan._ _I just hope you were right about that other thing too. I want to see him again._ Bulma returned to her room, Trunks and Eighteen were none the wiser.

Trunks continued to hold the beautiful woman in his arms until she stopped crying. She looked up at him, and stared at his eyes that reflected the pain she felt. She saw something else in the Saiyans eyes that she couldn't pinpoint, but it was something that would make her life worth living from here on. A second chance she was happy to obtain.

"What don't you sit down. My mom always used to make hot cocoa for me when I felt down," Trunks said as he released her. She abided by his request and sat back in the chair from which he had removed her. Trunks quickly whipped up two steamy drinks and set one in front of her, then sat down with his on the other side of the table.

"Trunks, I don't know what made me this way, but if I ever change back, promise me that you won't let me hurt anymore people. Promise me that you will end my life. I just couldn't bare the thought of ending another innocent life," She stared into her drink as she said this. At the end, she looked directly into his eyes. He stared right back and smiled.

"I won't have to, you won't change back. Even if you wanted to you couldn't. You are human now, well more so than the last few years," Trunks said softly.

"What…What do you mean?" the puzzlement evident in her face.

"Gohan..before he died, had a bad head injury. This caused him to see things, the future. One of the things he saw was the change that you would undergo when you witnessed me destroying your brother. I'm sorry that it had to happen that way, but I just found out myself late last night. When you witnessed his death, your human side of you destroyed the programming Gero had placed in you. You are now in control of yourself, not forced to do what some sick old man wired you for," Trunks explained to an awestruck Eighteen. "I just want to know why you would agree to what he did to you." Eighteen looked at him for a minute then tears began to well up in her eyes again.

"When we were younger, we were part of a family. My real name is Kristle (Crystal), my brother, his name was Brock. We lived a happy life. But one day…," Eighteen choked off a sob. "One day, men came to our house. They murdered my parents. Beat my brother within an inch of his life. And 

they…and they…they…raped me," tears fell from the angelic face of the thin framed android. Tears began to form in the eyes of Trunks now as well.

"When they left us, I crawled to my brother, he was barely alive. I was able to call 911 for help. My brother pulled through with no permanent damage, and I had to have a pregnancy test. It came back positive. They aborted the little being growing inside my fifteen year old body. Neither of us had a place to go after that. We wondered around the streets of the city barely surviving for two years till one day he found us. He promised us the ability to avenge the death of our parents. We accepted. We never knew what he really had planned for us. And one year later…well you know the rest," she began to breakdown and cry again. Trunks came to her side and held her again sitting next to her. He no longer felt hatred toward this being, but felt extreme hatred toward the men who caused her pain, including Dr. Gero. "That is why I saved that woman last night. Those were the same men who killed my parents and…and," she couldn't finish the rest of the sentence. Trunks continued to hold her as she continued to cry. "Even after what they did, I couldn't bring myself to kill them though, not after all the lives I ended." She continued to cry. "These memories came flooding back shortly after I ran from you last year. It hurt so much. It was like reliving the whole thing over again," she said still sobbing into his chest.

"I'm sorry, it never occurred to me what had caused you to do what you did was something so horrific," Trunks said sincerely. It was closing in on four in the morning. Trunks figured they both needed sleep, though then again, he wasn't sure how much sleep an android needed. He picked up her frail figure with ease. She was heavier than what any human woman would have weighed at her size, but it was none the less easy for the half Saiyan. Trunks carried her to her room. He laid her down and covered her up. She was already asleep. Trunks returned to his room and sleep immediately overcame him.

Their drinks remained untouched back in the kitchen.

* * *


	9. A Future Reborn

**Here is part two of two for the Future story arc.  
**

A Future Reborn

Trunks awoke then next day around 10 in the morning. He crawled out of bed, dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen where Eighteen and his mother were chatting it up. About what, he hadn't the slightest.

"Morning sleepy head," Bulma said happily.

"Morning mom, Eighteen. Or would you like to be called Kristle?" Trunks asked politely.

"No, I don't live that life anymore. I like Eighteen, even though it was a name given to me by that horrible man. It is unique." Trunks left it at that. Trunks looked at both women sitting at the table.

Bulma has on a professional work suit, a tan jacket over a blue blouse, with a tan skirt that ended just above her knees. Eighteen on the other hand wore a white t-shirt with a blue sweater over that, and baggy blue jeans. Baggy only because she was smaller than his mom, and she again was wearing her old clothes.

Trunks glanced a look at the day's paper. The headline read, "Android Saves Woman and Children". The sub caption read "Has the deadly android turned over a new leaf?"

"So are you two going shopping today?" Trunks asked.

"Yea, we need to get her some clothes that don't make her look anorexic," Bulma said with a laugh.

"Alright, I got a few things I need to take care of myself. I'll see you guys later." Trunks decided it was time to start looking for the monster known as Cell. He walked toward the door, again grabbed his sword and headed out into the wild blue.

"Well come on, let's go," Bulma said to the blonde beauty that sat across from her. The two women headed for the garage where Bulma had her hover-car. The two entered it and headed for the nearest store.

"Bulma, I just realized, when people see me they will probably get scared. Or maybe even try to attack me. Not that I couldn't take it, but I don't want to make people uncomfortable," Eighteen voiced her worried concerns.

"Don't worry about it. After what you did last night, some people may think differently. You remember you haven't been seen for a year. And people trust me, if you are with me, it shouldn't be too bad," Bulma had reassurance in her voice. This calmed down the android a little.

They approached the local clothing store and proceeded to enter. Some people stared in shock at the sight that beheld them. Some people were unsure. This android did just save an innocent life. But she had ruined so many. Bulma ignored the stares, she hoped soon everything would eventually be the way it was before any of this happened. The women had a pretty uneventful morning. There were some people staring, but most left them alone. Was it possible to forgive a monster? If Bulma felt safe with her, maybe they could trust her. She did save a life after all.

DBSS

_What is this feeling I'm having? _Trunks wondered to himself. _Is it love? No, it couldn't be. _But he felt sorrow for what that woman had to go through, he wanted to make her pain go away._ This was weird. _He didn't know how to approach it.Trunks lost in thought, was completely unaware that someone was rushing up to meet him. Not in a good way. Trunks took a blow to his abdomen, sending him soaring higher than he already was.

"What the hell was that," he said as he regained his composure. Trunks scanned the area and landed on a figure that made his blood run cold. Seventeen was still alive.

"How is this possible? I killed you," Trunks screamed.

"Well evidently you didn't do a very good job," the android said with a snear. He flew at Trunks who was ready for him this time. He powered up his Super Saiyan form as the android neared him. But just before he hit, the android disappeared and reappeared above him and sent him crashing into the Earth below.

DBSS

"What do you think of this outfit Bulma?" Eighteen asked as she modeled a pair of skin tight jeans, a white t-shirt, and a blue jean jacket.

"Very fitting," she laghed.

"Don't like it?"

"No, I think it's great. Besides, it's what you like." Bulma watched as the face of Eighteen suddenly went from happiness to horror.

"What is it?

"Trunks…He's in trouble."  
Without hesitation, Bulma yelled "GO, I'll pay for the clothes and I'll come find you." Eighteen was already halfway out the door. She knew who was there. Her brother had returned from the dead.

DBSS

Trunks looked up as the android came barreling down on him. Trunks dodged out of the way just before the last second, causing the android to fly into the ground missing his target.

"I've gotten stronger you know. I have been training. You will not beat me as easily this time," The dark haired android said with a grin.

"Then you must not understand how powerful I truly am. When I defeated you last time, I was not even using half of my true power," Trunks said flashing his own grin.

A brief look of fear passes over Seventeens face, but he quickly gathered himself. "We shall see," Seventeen spoke softly, his eyes flashing vengeance. Both warriors launched at the other driving hard and fast. A flurry of quick hits kicks sent the android back to the ground, hard. Trunks not wanting to give him anytime to recover began to charge up an attack.

"Trunks, wait please. Let me talk to him," Eighteens appearance caught the half Saiyan off guard.

"No, he can't be allowed to live!" Trunks said loudly.

"Please, he's my brother," Eighteen pleaded. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. Trunks saw this and decided to grant her wish. He lowered his hand and dissipated the energy in it.

"Thank you." Eighteen flew over to where her brother was sitting in the grove he had carved in the ground from his landing. Still cowering waiting for the blast to hit, Seventeen was too far away to hear the previous conversation. "Seventeen?" Seventeen removed his arms from his face and opened his eyes. An evil grin spread across his face.

"So you survived as well. Did you take him out?" Seventeen looked behind his sister to see an alive and well Trunks. "No matter, let's take him out together."

"No," Eighteen said simply.

"No, what do you mean no? He killed us, or tried anyway," he said to his sister, his voice rising.

"No, I don't kill the innocent anymore." Eighteen stated proudly. Seventeen looked at her unsure of what to say next.

"What do you mean 'anymore'," Seventeen asked curiously.

"It is wrong to kill for fun. I won't do it anymore. You don't have to either," Eighteen said as she stared down her brother. At this point there were bystanders as well as Bulma down on the ground. Seventeen noticed this. Knowing he could not beat the half Saiyan yet, as well as his sister, he needed a distraction.

"Have it your way then. Seventeen quickly launched two ki blasts one at the onlookers, the other at Bulma.

"NOOOO, MOTHER, Trunks disappeared and reappeared in front of his mother shielding her from the blast. It didn't affect Trunks in the least, but he had failed he knew that other blast would have hit the innocent bystanders. When the smoke subsided, Trunks looked to see the onlookers were unharmed. _What the hell._ He quickly scanned the area for Seventeen and noticed he was gone. The he realized that Eighteen was missing. Trunks returned his gaze to the onlookers. The followed their gaze to the ground. Eighteen was unconscious and was missing her left leg and right arm.

"EIGHTEEN," Trunks screamed. He ran over to her and picked up her battered body. At least her wounds had been cauterized by the blast.

"Did she just save us?" one of the onlookers asked.

"Yeah, I think she did," Another answered.

"Eighteen, Eighteen, wake up," Trunks eyes were starting to fill with tears. This android had just sacrificed her life to protect no one she knew. Why would she do it?

"Trunks come on," Bulma screamed through the open door of the hover-car. Trunks flew to the car and placed the unconscious android inside in the back. Then closed the door and climbed in the front. Bulma took off as fast as the car would carry them.

The next few days went by in a blur. Bulma used one of the saiyan healing tanks, and converted it to use Eighteen's blood. Trunks placed her inside and waited for her to heal…hopefully. Trunks spent every waking moment by her tube. He couldn't explain why, be he had started to take a liking to her in the short time that they had together. Even after all she did, it was the here and now that counted. She was willing to give her life for someone that meant nothing to her. She did it because she knew it was the right thing to do. She was trying to make up for past sins. Trunks admired her for that. There was still that nagging in the back of his mind. What did his mom know, what ad Gohan told her. He didn't know who he knew, but it was something grand, something large. Something that might make the last 13 years as if they never happened. But this was impossible. The only way for this was to summon the Eternal Dragon, but with Earth Guardian dead, this could not happen. _But why can I not shake this feeling that-," _Trunks discontinued his line of thought as he noticed the healing tube housing the blonde android start to empty. He walked over and watched as her eyes fluttered a little then opened up fully. Trunks opened the door, and stared into her eyes. These were no longer the eyes of a killer. There was emotion behind them, not the emptiness that they carried for so long. Trunks smiled as he removed the breather mask. It had worked. His mother was a genius. Then suddenly Eighteens eyes closed again, and she fell forward. Trunks caught her.

"Eighteen,are you all right. Eighteen," Trunks said worried. He checked for a pulse and found one. He noticed she was breathing. This was a good sign. Perhaps she was just tired. Trunks carried her into her room and laid her on the bed. Trunks brushed aside some hair from her face 

and gazed into the angelic face of this beautiful woman. Eighteen stirred a bit, got into a more comfortable position and continued to sleep. Trunks left the room and made his way back to the kitchen where his mom was making some lunch.

"I see she healed nicely. Can't even tell she lost those limbs," Bulma said putting the finishing touches on her mid day meal. Trunks realized he was hungry as well and decided to make himself some lunch worthy of Saiyan.

"I still can't believe she did that. She put her life ahead of people she barely even knew," Trunks said as he continued to prepare his food.

"She really has changed, and so have you," Bulma said. This comment received a confused look from her son. "Your father is ever present in you Trunks. For you to forgive Eighteens previous transgressions proves that you can overcome some of your fathers shortcomings. I'm proud of you."

"She isn't who she used to be. She is trying to make right the wrongs she committed in her past. How could I not forgive her? I have made some dumb mistakes too. You always forgive me. I don't see her as she used to be anymore. It's hard to explain, but I think I am starting to grow fond of her. I know it's only been a day, but she is something like I have never seen before. Something...," Trunks trailed off.

"Special," Bulma said. She knew what her son was feeling. It was all the more evident by the fact that he couldn't put it into words.

Eighteen woke up a few hours later. She was still in her clothes she wore in the tank, and they were still a little damp. She noticed Bulma had placed her new clothes on the table at the edge of the bed. She got up and began to change. She put on a pair of black jeans, with a light gray t-shirt. She went out to the living room and saw Trunks and Bulma sitting watching Television.

"Hey," Trunks immediately noticed her and stood up. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been beaten and maimed, other than that pretty good," Eighteen said with a smile. This got a laugh out of the other two in the room. Eighteen walked over to the couch and sat down. "Do you think my brother will reemerge?" she asked Trunks.

"It's hard to say. He must have realized that he could not beat us both. Maybe he will try to train and get stronger, but I am not sure," Trunks answered honestly as he sat down next to Eighteen. "So until the next time he shows his face, all we can do is wait." Eighteen nodded then laid her head on his shoulder.

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

Bulma watched as Trunks and Eighteen grew closer over the last few months. This caused her some pain as it reminder her of him, the man that had given her such a wonderful child. Hopefully soon Gohan's last vision would come to fruition. She could only hope. Most everyone 

had come to accept that Eighteen had changed. She had saved some people a violent death at the hands of her brother. If that wasn't enough, Bulma didn't know what would make the people believe. She remembered the headline of the paper the day after Seventeen attacked. "Seventeen Returns, Eighteen Defends Innocent Bystanders." Seventeen had not surfaced since that meeting six months ago. This started to worry her. Was he planning something? Had he given up and gone into hiding. Or worse yet, had Cell found him? Bulma upon reaching that last question stopped herself. She didn't want to venture into that territory, it was depressing. She just hoped that her son and Eighteen would be able to defeat Cell when he showed up. She was working in her lab again today, perfect some new inventions while her son was out sparring with the only one on the planet who could come close to his abilities. Her son decided that he might as well train up while they wait for Cell and Seventeen to make their appearances. Always be ready, that's what her son told her. She knew it was a good philosophy.

DBSS

"You're going to have to be faster than that to beat me," Trunks said with a laugh as he appeared behind Eighteen. He grabbed her arms and pulled them into her chest denying her movement.

"No fair, you cheated, you transformed," Eighteen grinned at the golden haired warrior that had her in his clutches. He immediately powered down. He had forgotten that she still had her legs. She leapt up into the air and slammed back down into the ground. Trunks released his grip and watched as she flew above him. "Now what was that about needing to be faster?" she said with a smirk. Trunks continued to stare up at her with his smile full on. He hadn't been this happy in a long time. All of a sudden something started prickling the back of Trunks' mind. He couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but slowly it began to sink in. His smile faltered and to to a look of fear. Eighteen noticed this, but culdn't figure out what was going on. Then time began to slow. Trunks looked to his left and to his horror there stood cell. This was not how cell should have looked. The worst had happened. He had absorbed Seventeen. The green tyrant raised his hand and aimed it at the android floating above him. Cell knew the best way to absorb her would be to knock her out. Therefor no resistance. The energy in Cells hand began to grow as Eighteen finally saw what was going on. Cell fired, sending the blast directly at the flying android. Eighteen knew she was not fast enough to avoid the blast. She brought her hands up to block, but was hit from below and sent farther into the air. She opened her eyes in time to see Trunks take the blast full on. It carried him toward the ground and exploded on contact with the Earth.

"Trunks, NOOOO," the beautiful blonde yelled. She returned her gaze to the green being staring at her.

"Quite the foolish boy, wouldn't you say," Cell said with a grin. Eighteen remained in the sky, frozen in horror. The power emanating from this thing was more than she could handle. She looked back at the clearing dust, and noticed a golden glow breaking through. Trunks was alive, and pissed.

"So, take a cowardly potshot at her huh," Trunks said angrily as he spit blood from his mouth. Cell looked in amazement. _That blast should have killed him. Never the less, this kid would still die by his hand._

"Nice trick boy, but try and survive this. Cell began to charge up a blast, but before he even started to release it the golden haired warrior disappeared. "Huh, what the-," Cell was cut off as Trunks kicked him hard in the back sending him up to Eighteen to two fisted him back to the ground. "Ugh, why you, I'll crush you," Cell said as he stared at Trunks. "Then I'll absorb her and destroy whats left of this world," he said as he looked up at the still flying android.

"I don't think so," Trunks lunged at Cell, who disappeared just before Trunks landed a punch. Trunks looked up to see him closing in on Eighteen, his tail at the ready. Trunks phased out and reappeared in front of the blonde beauty before Cell even had time to register what happened. Trunks unsheathed his sword brought it down on the green menaces tail severing his ability to absorb Eighteen.

"AHHHHH," Cell let out a loud scream. Trunks sank a kick to Cells abdomen sending him back down to Earth again. Trunks looked at Eighteen who nodded. They both began to charge up attacks intending to destroy the android menace.

"HAAAAA," both floating warriors screamed unleashing everything they had into a combined attack. It struck Cell dead on. He unleashed a scream worthy of death, and began to disintegrate. Cell knew it was over, his end was now, his dying thought, _if only...-, _then he was no more.

Bulma had raced outside upon hearing the first explosion and witness the scene unfold before her. When it was over she breathed a sigh of relief. The future was finally safe. No more androids, well evil androids anyway. Bulma brought her eyes to land on the new scene beginning above her. She watched as her son and the blonde beauty carried on an exchange.

"Why did you push me out of the way, the blast could have killed you. For a minute there, I thought it had," Eighteen said as she closed the gap between her and Trunks.

"Oh ye of little faith. I did worry that when Cell appeared that he might have Seventeen absorbed, and I might not be able to beat him. But it turns out that my training in the past was more than enough for me to beat him now. And to answer your question...I couldn't stand to see you get hurt Eighteen. I know it may seem odd, but I think I have fallen in-," Trunks was not able to finish his sentence as Eighteen had leapt at him and engaged him in a passionate kiss that answered Trunks future question of if she felt the same way.

On the ground, Bulma smiled at the happy couple, her son had finally found his mate. Gohan was right. Odds were likely that his next prediction would also come true. Bulma would await word for when she could start her search. Until then, she figured she had best fix up a bigger room for the new couple.

**One Month Later**

The tall green man approached the Capsule Corp building unsure of what to expect. He really wished Goku would have joined him instead of running off to find his wife, but whatever he thought From what Gohan had told him, Bulma knew what to expect. So at least he would not have to deal with too much excitement. Though he did expect a barrage of questions from 

Trunks, hopefully he would not have to knock him out. The Namekain warrior approached the door and knocked. A moment later he was greeted by someone who he would have attacked on first glance had he not been following everything from otherworld.

"Eighteen," Piccolo said quietly.

"You...but how?" Eighteen said looking confused

"Who is it sweetie," Trunks said as he came around the corner from the living room. He saw the green warrior and stopped dead in his tracks. "Piccolo? How?"

"Long story short kid, Porunga is the reason I am back, as well as Kami, and Mr. Popo, as well as Goku. Now where is your mother?" Piccolo said in his gruff voice.

"Oh hey there Piccolo, it's about time you showed up. I was starting to wonder if Gohan was wrong."

"Bardock was never wrong," Piccolo said with a sly grin. "Anyway, get your radar, let's find those balls. We got a world to repair here."

With that the four of them spent the next few days rounding up the dragon balls that had returned on account of Kami's return. They brought them all up to the lookout so they could summon the Eternal Dragon, Shenron. Goku and ChiChi were already there with Kami and Mr. Popo as well as Videl and her children which ChiChi was all over of course. ChiChi nearly had a fit when Goku told her that Gohan had a family of his own and hadn't told her.

"Oh Goku, it's so good to see you again," Bulma said giving him a big hug.

"It's nice to see you too Bulma. Now what do you say we get everyone else back?" Bulma nodded wiping tears from her eyes. Kami proceeded to summon the dragon.

**"You, who have gather the seven dragon balls, make your wish so that I may grant it," **spoke the dragon.

"Oh mighty dragon, we wish that you bring all the people who have died due to the androids back to life. The dragons eyes glowed a hard red, then returned to normal.

**"It is done,"** with that the dragon vanished and the balls flew from sight. The Z-Warriors that died were brought back to the Lookout, Kami suspected that was an added bonus from his dragon. Many tearful reunions occurred throughout the rest of the day. Trunks and Gohan had a talk. Gohan tried to apologize for keeping his family a secret, but Trunks would have none of it. He introduced Gohan to his future wife, pointing out the ring to make it obvious. Gohan was also starting to suspect that there may have more than just a ring added to that android. But he figured he would keep that to himself. It was good to be back. He finally got to see his kids, his twins. And the woman of his dreams had not changed a bit since his death. Still more beautiful than anything he had ever seen.

Bulma cried on Vegeta for what must have been a half hour, and the funny thing was even Vegeta shed a few tears, but only a few. He was a warrior prince after all. The festivities died down, and people began to leave. Most would wake up tomorrow to news Headlines regarding the miraculous reappearance of the Earths populace. People could start over and rebuild their lives, and that would be just the begging. The future was saved, thanks to two brave warriors, Son Gohan, and Trunks Briefs

* * *

**So there you have it, the story behind it all. Yeah I know I broke a few DBZ rules, sorry. it had to be done. One last request, please review guys, i would love to hear what you think. No i'm not one of those sick bastards that will withhold chapters from you for no reviews, I want to get this story out. Again thanks to the killer00 and shiva the sarcastic for reviewing. You guys make it worth still writing. And now as well daisy.insane-angel. keep up the reviews. see you next update.**


	10. Trunks' Warning

I am overall very happy with where this story is going. That however is changing a little with this chapter. I am unsure if you guys will like it. I have sort of written myself into a corner. I brought Trunks back to give a warning. Then I realized that I had to come up with a way for him to come back and give a warning without creating another alternate time line where life sucks for somebody. For christ saks i just fixed one future, I don't want to have to fix another one (hope you guys are getting the humor here.) Anyway, please let me know what you think about this chapter, if you don't like it, I will most likely go back and try to find a way to make it more believable.

Trunks' Warning

During the course of the story Goku and Gohan brought everyone as well as Trunks ship to Capsule Corp. After he finished, Trunks was launched into question and answer period.

"So why did the Namekians call Porunga and wish Piccolo, Mr. Popo, Kami, and Goku back?" Bulma asked.

"They felt that they still owed Goku for his defeat of Frieza, so when they found out that I had finally killed Cell, they brought together the Dragon Balls and summoned Porunga," Trunks began. "Wishing back Piccolo or Kami would in turn bring the other. Mr. Popo would be needed to help Kami, and Goku could not be brought back with the Earth Dragon Balls because he had already been wished back by them. Once Kami returned, the Earth Dragon balls returned and allowed us to wish for the populace of Earth to return," Trunks finished.

"Wow it sure is nice to hear that we all make it back in the future," Goku said with a smile. "Just goes to show you, where there is a will there is a way."

"Ugh, you are never without your optimism Kakarott. It's sickening sometimes." Vegeta got up from where he was sitting and walked over to his future daughter in law. "So this is who you chose as your mate? Pathetic." At thisTrunks was immediately in between his wife and father.

"Back off _dad_," Trunks emphasized the last word.

"Hmph, just as stubborn as your mother," Vegeta said as returned to the couch.

"So, I marry Videl even in an alternate future. Must be fate huh," Gohan looked at her as he finished the last part of his sentence.

"Yeah, and we have twins, but I'll be happy with just the one for now," Videl whispered that last part in Gohan's ear. Gohan let loose a small smile. He figured after they got done here, that they should let Goku and ChiChi know. After all, Hercule already knew.

Piccolo who had remained silent since Trunks had finished his story finally decided to speak up.

"So, why exactly are you here? If I recall correctly, your last visit wasn't exactly a simple friendly one," Piccolo said grimly, arms folded, eyes narrowing slits.

"Hmph, am I that easy to read?" Trunks asked with his father's smirk. Piccolo let a small smile escape his lips. "Well, as Piccolo guessed, I did not come here simply to visit, as nice as it is to see you guys. Again, regrettably, I come with warning. In less than five years time, an evil being of power that vastly surpasses that of Cell, will come and attack Earth. He has one goal in mind. The death of-," Trunks was cut off.

"Oh let me guess," Vegeta started. "He wants to kill Kakarott for some moronic reason."

"No," Trunks said simply. "For once Goku is not the reason for this beings arrival. His reason is not simply to conquer, he has no desire to destroy or enslave Earth. He wants revenge on the one who killed his brother," Trunks finished and looked directly at Gohan. Everyone else slowly followed his gaze.

"Wha, me, who's brother did I kill?" Gohan asked, the surprise evident in his voice.

"Teralos, his name is Teralos," Trunks said almost sounding as though he were scared. Continuing to look at Gohan, Trunks said, "His brother was Bojack." A collective gasp went through the room, but only by those that fought that evil blue menace. Videl and Bulma didn't really understand at the time. Bulma had been by her future son's hospital bed after the fight, but she had seen none of what that monster was capable of. "I know that you were able to defeat him easily after you released your anger that day, it would even have appeared that he may have been weaker than Cell. But make no mistake, Bojack was nothing compared to his brother. This guy could probably defeat Broly without breaking a sweat." Trunks finished and all mouths dropped instantaneously.

"Wait, how in the hell do you know all this?" Vegeta asked rudely to his future whelp.

"Oh, right. Well remember how I told you that Gohan had visions of the future?" Trunks received nods after asking this question. "Well Gohan started to have Visions again two years after he had returned from the dead. The thing was, we couldn't figure out what was going on. He had visions that he was fighting some pink monster, and then died killing it as well. Then he had visions of returning to life, and meeting everyone on the lookout. He told me he saw Eighteen with Krillin, and that's when I figured it out. He was seeing this Gohan's future, from twenty years in the past. He continued to get visions sporadically over the next four years, which ended in him seeing this Gohan dying at the hands of Teralos, as well as my own father, and Goku. His last few visions before seeing this Gohan die revealed that Teralos was the brother of Bojack, and was seeking revenge on Gohan." Trunks finished and looked into the awestruck faces of his past friends and family. The silence was broken when a baby could be heard crying.

"Oh, I'll get it, she's probably just hungry," Bulma said getting up, she wasn't exactly all there at this point. Trunks looked somewhat surprised.

"You guys had another kid?" Trunks asked.

"Yes." Vegeta answered. "A little girl." Bulma came back into the room holding Bulla while feeding her. She resumed her place on the couch.

"So, the simple thing is we need to train and train hard," the Namekian spoke up.

"Hmph, yes. You guys must do everything in your power to keep this timeline safe. This guy may be powerful, but he is not immortal. I just hope that I have given you enough time to train."

"We had a year to train to beat Cell, one would think that four should be more than enough for this guy," Goku said optimistically.

"I would have come back sooner, but with Gohan gone, it seemed better to wait. I saw how strong he has become, but you all have a long way to go before Teralos gets here." Trunks stood up and gestured to his wife to do the same.

"We must be going, Itara and Mayenko

(A/N: Pronunciation: EE-TEAR (ripping paper not eye water)-UH, MY-YENKO) get a little roudy sometimes when we are gone for too long," Trunks said smiling at his wife.

"Yeah Vegeta's tried to kill them twice," she said with a grin.

"Wait, one more question," Piccolo requested of them. "We are now going to have another alternate timeline aren't we?"

"No, it hasn't happened yet. There is no timeline to deviate from. The future was foretold, not set in stone," Trunks said simply. Again he began for the door.

"Hey Trunks," Trunks looked back at his past mom. "You take care of yourself."

"Thanks mom," Trunks bent down and kissed his mom on the cheek. Then he and Eighteen left.

"Well, no time like the present to get started huh Kakarott."

"You go ahead Vegeta, I'm going to go tell ChiChi whats up. Gohan and I will meet you here tomorrow," Goku said as he stood up. Vegeta mumbled something that sounded like _idiot_, but Goku shrugged it off.

"Come on son, you never did tell your mother and me what that surprise was," Goku said smiling in his sons direction.

"Oh, Right," Gohan said as he glanced sideways at Videl. It had been a long day by this point. It was almost five in the afternoon.

"Well, shall we?" Gohan asked his future bride. Videl nodded. Gohan and Goku put their fingers to their head and vanished.

DBSS

ChiChi took the news about the newest threat to Earth pretty well. She hated it when Goku had to train, he always seemed to have no time for her then. Gohan noted this mentally and swore he would spend time with Videl every day.

"There is some good news though mom," Gohan said getting his mother to brighten up a bit.

"Yeah, out with it son," Goku was anxiously awaiting the surprise Gohan had mentioned what seemed like days ago.

"Do you want to tell them?" Gohan asked Videl with a grin.

"I'm pregnant," Videl said with an enormous grin.

"I'm going to be a grandma," ChiChi yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I'm going to be a grandpa," Goku said after the ringing in his ears quit. Gohan and Videl just nodded and smiled.

"Well when did you find out?" ChiChi asked rushing over to Videl.

"This morning, Gohan figured it out. Said he could sense it was growing inside me," Videl said rubbing her tummy for the first time since that morning. Goku nodded signaling his son to follow him. He exited the house and walked a little ways outside.

"Wow, you're going to be a father, I'm so proud of you Gohan. It seems like only yesterday you were that scared little boy facing Cell," a tear falling from Goku's eye as he said this. He turned to face his son and gave him a hug worthy of a Saiyan.

"I love you Gohan.

"I love you dad.

After a moment, the father and son broke apart, both wearing big grins. Slowly both got more serious realizing what the future held, devastation, destruction, and worst of all uncertainty.

"So, what do you think? Can we handle this guy?" Gohan asked his father.

"I don't know, but as long as I breathe I will fight," Goku answered back.

"And I'll be right there next to you," Gohan said, giving the older Saiyan a small smile. "We both have families to protect now, and I'll be damned if I let anything happen to Videl or my child," Gohan said, the seriousness obvious in his face and voice. After a minute Gohan looked at his father again, "Hey, I need to go see Piccolo, I get the feeling he wants to talk to me, want to tag along?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah sure. Let's go." Both father and son disappeared.

DBSS

Piccolo sat meditating in the middle of the Lookout when the two Saiyans appeared right in front of him. Piccolo opened his eyes. "About time you got here. I've been waiting to hear about your miraculous return for a few days now," Piccolo said with a small smile.

"Yeah Gohan, I've been curious about that myself actually," Goku said, his expression curious.

"Oh, well, it was Guru. I almost destroyed my body fighting Buu, and because I was willing to die without the possibility of returning, the dragon balls would not be able to revive me. He pulled me into the world between worlds he called it. It was where-," Gohan got cut off.

"Namekian Elders go after death, I know, or Nail knows anyway. Guru told you 'everything happens for a reason' didn't he?" Piccolo asked referring to what Gohan had told him when he first returned.

"Yeah, just before he sent me back," Gohan answered the green warrior.

"How did you appear to save Videl that night in the jewelry store? That world cannot be exited easily," Piccolo looking serious.

"Yeah, Guru was surprised, he didn't even believe it possible. But I separated my mind and body, put my mind in a tangible form, and went to her. I don't know how, but I knew she was in trouble," Gohan said shrugging his shoulders.

"It's your Saiyan bond to Videl that gave you that feeling," Piccolo began. "Saiyans make bonds to their mates, yours must be extremely strong to have felt her from that world."

"I love her more than anything. I would do anything to keep her safe," Gohan said a smile crossing his face.

"I know how you feel son," Goku said putting an arm around his oldest. A moment of silence passed before Piccolo spoke.

"Well, I suppose congratulations are in order," Piccolo said sticking out his hand. Gohan looked surprised, but took the Namekians hand none the less.

"How did you know?" Gohan asked.

"I heard her comment about 'just the one' when we were back at Capsule Corp." Piccolo said smiling.

"And I thought those ears were just for looks," Goku said then started to laugh. Gohan and Piccolo joined in. The laughing died down after a minute and Piccolo stared hard at the two Saiyan warriors before him.

"So what do you guys think, think we can protect our home yet again," both Saiyans stood quiet for a moment.

"We'll beat him, I beat his brother, and when he comes here, he will end up with the same fate," Gohan spoke confidently. He had something far more important to fight for now. The protection of his most dearest, and soon, his own child.

"Hmph, you're right Gohan, we haven't failed before, and we won't start now," Goku said just as confidently.

"Well, what do you say Piccolo, should we train together just like old times?" Gohan asked smiling at his old mentor.

"Yeah, just like old times, sounds like a plan kid," Piccolo said matching Gohan's smile.

"All right," Gohan said still smiling. "Well, I'm going to head back. If we start training tomorrow, I want to spend tonight with Videl," Gohan said bidding the Namekian good bye.

"Yeah, I should spend tonight with ChiChi as well." Father and son again put their fingers to their foreheads and disappeared.

DBSS

ChiChi and Videl had been visiting about Saiyan pregnancy's for the last half hour or so. The only thing Videl was uncomfortable with was that while pregnant, her energy would decrease substantially. It was the job of the father to protect the woman in Saiyan traditions. She did feel a little better when she realized that Gohan would never let anything happen to her. That and ChiChi mentioned the feeling of holding a new born baby made Videl forget about all the negative effects of pregnancy.

"Well should we go see what the boys are doing," ChiChi asked standing up. Videl nodded and followed. They exited the house in time to see the duo reappear out of thin air.

"Where were you off to," Videl said walking over to embrace Gohan.

"Just went to see Piccolo. You ready to head home?" Gohan asked kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah, it's been-."

DBSS

"A long day." Gohan had brought them back to their house with his dads technique. "Hey I didn't get to say good bye to ChiChi," Videl said faking an angry look.

"Mom's going to be more interested in dad at the moment. Just like I am with you," Gohan said with a mischievous grin. Gohan bent down and gently kissed Videl's forehead. "How did I ever find the perfect woman," Gohan whispered in her ear.

Videl closed her eyes and jumped into his arms, to which Gohan proceeded into the bedroom. As Videl kicked the door closed, she initiated the nights first passionate kiss.

* * *

Well again, please tell me what you think about how I have initiated the warning. Is it believable, or have I caused mass upset with my bad plot holes, loop holes and holes holes. anyway review and let me know what you think.


	11. Never

I have been nitpicking in past chapters, and altered a few things. Mostly spelling errors, things like that. I did do one thing, that you guys may want to know, although it is a little late seeing as Bulla made an appearance in the previous chapter, but I went back and introduced her in the Times Up Chapter, and now have in the Reunion chapter made her the Goddaughter of Gohan. Thought it was fitting since he is Bulma's Godson. No, it holds no real significance that he becomes her Godfather, just something to make the story slightly more creative, if it even does that.

Never

The best man stood and watched his friend sweating bullets. He couldn't figure out why in the hell this young Saiyan who had faced death multiple times was nervous over a wedding. Come to think of it he had never seen Gohan this nervous. He really had no reason to be so nervous. His mother had even got his best man to wear a tuxedo, which only happened after a confrontation with a frying pan.

"_If you're going to be_ _Gohan's best man, then you will wear the tuxedo," _Piccolo still had a slight ringing in his ears. He forgot how loud she could scream, and how hard she could swing that damn pan. Piccolo stood up by Gohan, but this was a more personal wedding, so only a best man, and a maid of honor. Videls maid of honor was some girl Piccolo had never met, Eraser or Erasa, that was it. She stood to the right of Gohan, on the other side of the Altar. Piccolo continued to watch his former pupil. After a while he couldn't take it anymore.

"Gohan," Piccolo whispered. "Calm down, you're making me nervous."  
"Oh…Sorry Piccolo, I just can't believe I am here right now. I mean, she's everything to me, and she could have had any guy she wanted, but she chose me."

"Ugh, come on kid, she loves you and no one else, she doesn't want any other guy, she wants you. So calm down." Gohan took his old mentors words to heart and finally calmed down.

"Thanks Piccolo," Gohan said out of the corner of his mouth.

DBSS

Videl stared into the vanity mirror as she worked on her makeup. She could see Bulma in the mirror behind her fixing up her hair.

"You look absolutely gorgeous Videl," ChiChi said as she walked into the room.

"Thanks ChiChi," Videl blushed slightly. "Do you think Gohan will think so?" Bulma jumped at this.

"Sweety that boy is head over heels for you. You could walk down the aisle in a potato sack, and he would still marvel at your beauty." Videl laughed at this.

"That may be the case, but I definitely don't approve of such an idea," ChiChi said. "Bulma have you got everything control here?" ChiChi asked.

"Yeah, why?" Bulma asked back turning to face ChiChi.

"Well our boys are off doing who knows what, so I am going to go see if I can find them before they ruin the wedding. Kami help them if they ruin my Gohan's special day," ChiChi said waking back to the door with a cross look.

"All right, good luck," Bulma said returning her attention to Videls hair. "oh damn, I need more pins. I'll be back in a minute," Bulma said as she stood and headed for the door.

Videl went back to work on her makeup, when a knock came to the door. "Come in," Videl chimed continuing to put on her eyeliner. The door opened to reveal Sharpner with a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh hey Sharpner, how's it going? Are those for me?" Videl asked smiling.

"Yeah," Sharpner said as he set them down on a table next to the door. Videl stood up and walked toward him.

"What are you doing here?" Videl said with a smile.

"Just wanted to see how beautiful you look," Sharpner said as he walked toward Videl.

"Awe, you're so sweet," Videl said as the gap between them closed. She gave Sharpner a hug. Pulling back she said, "You know, you don't look to bad yourself, I bet the girls still fall all over you."

"Nah, they don't matter, you're the only one I ever loved," Videl was caught off guard by this. "Don't worry Videl, I'm not here to try to win your heart, this is your day, and the last thing I would want to do is hurt you. I've done a little growing up in the last few years. I'm not as full of myself as I used to be. That's how I know that you don't love me. You love Gohan, and he loves you, and probably more than I ever could. Seeing you happy now makes me happy. Now I just have to find the one for me," Sharpner finished with a smile.

"You really have grown up," Videl said returning his smile.

"I told you," Sharpner said with a little laugh. "Well I better get back, or Erasa will think I'm up to something." Sharpner gave Videl a kiss on the cheek, turned and left. He had finally made peace with the one he could never have.

Videl watched him leave. She had half expected him to try some last ditch effort to steal her from Gohan, but all that would have accomplished was pissing off a very dangerous Saiyan. But he didn't, He had finally moved on. Maybe he realized he only liked Videl for her father. Maybe he realized he didn't see her the way she wanted to be see, the way Gohan saw her. Either way, she knew in some small way that he was apologizing for his antics toward her all those years in high school. Videl lost in thought did not notice Bulma reenter.

"Hey sweetie, come on, we've got to get you ready. We don't want Gohan to think you're leaving him at the altar," Bulma said with a smirk.

"He knows I could never do that to him, especially not now," Videl said as she walked back absentmindedly rubbing her belly. It had been one month since Gohan told Videl she was pregnant. She asked Gohan if they could have the wedding before she got big. As of right now, she was still her petite self, but she could always feel her baby at all times. She knew Gohan could feel the baby as well, especially since he was the one to feel it first. Videl returned to the vanity and let Bulma put the finishing touches on her hair.

As tradition stated, Hercule paid for the wedding in its entirety. That however is not to say he planned it. That role belonged to none other than ChiChi, as well as Bulma. Hercule voiced no objection at this. The last thing he wanted was to get his by this frying pan he kept hearing about. All in all, it was cheaper than what he had expected. Videl and Gohan had decided to not have bridesmaids and groomsmen. Just a Maid of Honor, and a Best Man. That's not to say that Hercule couldn't have put forth more money. He would have in a heartbeat, anything for his little girl, plus the fact that this was more Gohan's money than his own.

"All right, I think we're done. Are you ready?" Bulma asked. Videl smiled and nodded. In less than an hour she would be Mrs. Videl Son. Videl had to fight furiously for a second to force back tears. She was not going to ruin the makeup, not just yet.

DBSS

Gohan had finally calmed down enough so his heartbeat and breathing were normal. He could see the news crews, paper, and paparazzi waiting beyond where the wedding was taking place. It was an outdoor wedding at Videl's request and Gohan had no objection, anything to make her happy. The only downside was it was more difficult to keep anyone with an unwanted camera at bay. Hercule to the rescue, he had his personal body guards as well as some police keeping any uninvited guests one hundred yards out. Gohan was very happy Hercule had done this. Today was a private family affair. Nothing was going to ruin it.

The piano began to play the traditional music for the arrival of the bride. Gohan turned to watch as Videl accompanied by her father came walking down the aisle. Gohan's jaw almost dislocated it dropped so fast. He had not yet seen the dress Videl had gotten. It had a tank top like upper appearance, but it had tiny little beads all around the torso. At the waist, it became very dress like, fluffing out a little bit, but not too much. Her lower half was not lost in frills or anything like that. Her hair was taken and lifted to the top of her head, the folded back on itself and toward the end it was tied off, giving it a little pony-tail like feature. A stray lock of hair floated right beside each side of her face. Gohan was speechless, not that he was supposed to say anything right at this second anyway, but speechless none the less. As Videl was released from her father to Gohan, he was finally able to close his mouth. He could see Videl had already begun crying behind the veil. Gohan would not be far behind her.

The man conducting the ceremony began, Videl and Gohan simply stared into each other's eyes. Gohan was now crying as well. He was not sure he had ever been happier, and there was only one possible moment that might top this, but that was a few months down the road. They arrived at the vows, and Videl was asked first.

"Videl Satan do you take Gohan Son to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"  
Videl smiled behind the veil, and said "I do" as loud has her voice would allow it. Gohan was able to hear and that's all that mattered.

"Gohan Son, do you take Videl to be your lawfully wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

Gohan stared down at Videl and voiced his answer so everyone could hear.

"No," Videl's smile wavered for a second. _What is he doing._ "Never, not even in death would I leave you," Videl almost broke down onto his chest, but she kept herself stable. The serviceman knew what Gohan was going to do, so he was not surprised in the least.

"You may now kiss the bride." Gohan lifted up the veil, and saw Videl's shimmering eyes. Her makeup had run, but he didn't care, they were together now and forever. He leaned down, and Videl stood on her tippy toes to meet him half way and they kissed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Gohan Son," applause rang out through the open area as all attendees rose for the ceremonial exit music. Trunks and Goten began to fire small ki blasts trying to imitate fireworks, and it wasn't going to bad. Gohan and Videl walked down to the end of the aisle. Neither had stopped looking at the other. Even with the impending threat, today, only they mattered and that was all there was to it. Ignoring the flashing cameras, Gohan grabbed a hold of his bride and placed his fingers to his forehead. They immediately reappeared outside of Capsule Corp., and a few seconds later a whole group of people all attached in some way to Goku appeared as well. The reception was to take place in Capsule Corp. ballroom.

Given her notoriety, Videl could have had a wedding of extreme proportions in terms of people. But she wanted a small wedding. Gohan's family, the Briefs, Krillin and his family were the ones from the Grooms side. Videl had her father, Erasa and Sharpner, some aunts and uncles her father invited, and a good chunk of the police force. Videl liked her privacy. The general public knew she was getting married and to whom. That was all they needed to know.

Videl stared up at her husband and smiled. He returned it while wrapping his arms around her and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go fix my makeup," Videl trying to remove herself from Gohans strong grasp. She knew she could never physically break his grasp, but she also knew he would never hold her against her will.

"Why, I think you look beautiful just the way you are," Gohan answered her back removing his hands from around her waist and placing them on either side of her face holding it loosely. Videl grabbed onto his wrists and gazed into his eyes.

"Well you may think so, but I am not wandering around all night with a face full of running makeup," Videl said before she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "I'll be back shortly." With that she turned and headed for the ballroom exit. As she arrived at the bathroom, she retrieved a small capsule that she had between her leg and the garter she wore, and began to repair the damage caused by her tears of happiness.

DBSS

"Well, I suppose congratulations are in order brat," Gohan turned around to see Vegeta standing before him, arms crossed, eyes closed, with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks Vegeta," Gohan said smiling as he stuck out his hand. The proud prince took it as he opened his eyes. They carried a serious look.

"You have a family now. You protect them at all costs, including your own life," Vegeta said looking hard into Gohan's eyes.

"In a heartbeat," Gohan said without hesitation. Vegeta turned to leave refolding his arms to his chest.

"Hey, Vegeta," Vegeta turned to once again face his rivals son. "My dad is going to try to help me ascend to Super Saiyan Three tomorrow during our training. Why don't you and Trunks come join us. I'm sure my dad would help you too, and we need all the power we can get."

Vegeta looked at him for a minute before smirking with a chuckle.

"How do you know I haven't ascended already?" Vegeta said still smirking.

"Well no worries then I guess," Gohan said surprised.

"Heh heh, quite," Vegeta said turning and walking toward the table he and his family would sit at. As he was walking away, Gohan saw something that he hadn't noticed at the wedding. But no, it couldn't be, he lost it a long time ago. Yet there it was, plain as day, wrapped around his waist. Vegeta had his tail back. Gohan felt a tap on his shoulder bringing him out of his thought about how Vegeta grew his tail back. He turned around to see his mom and Bulma, who was carrying Bulla.

"Hey there again cutie," Gohan said in a silly voice rubbing Bulla's cheek with his right index finger. She giggled and smiled.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you Gohan. You couldn't have picked a better woman," ChiChi said hugging her son.

"Thanks mom," Gohan said wrapping his arms around his mother.

"Yeah kiddo you picked a winner," Bulma said happily. "You treat her right though, or I'll have to hurt you. She's one of my best employees," Bulma said with a smile.

"I don't think that you'll have to worry about that," Gohan said, his thoughts now drifting to his wife and the child holed up in her womb.

"I see you noticed Vegeta's tail a little bit ago." Bulma said trying to hide her enthusiasm. Gohan immediately figured it out. Vegeta didn't re-grow his tail by himself. Bulma had a hand in it.

"I take it that was your doing?" Gohan asked smirking.

"Uh huh," Bulma said proudly. "It was an injection of Saiyan DNA I gave him. I got it from his own blood, the isolated the gene that deals with tail growth, tinkered with it until it would encourage

re-growth once injected into a host." Bulma finished then looked at Gohan who looked like he understood then to ChiChi who looked completely perplexed. "I would be more than happy to help you and Goku if you want. I would need to extract some blood though, and I know you and your dad are not fond of needles, but the outcome is worth it. Vegeta said a Saiyans tail brings more power, and that's not just the giant ape form," Bulma finished her speech just as Gohan opened his mouth.

"What about the moon?" Gohan asked, slightly concerned.

"Well, just stay inside whenever there is a full moon," Bulma said as though the idea was so simple.

"I suppose that would work," Gohan said. "All right, I'll do it."  
"Great, swing by tomorrow before you guys start training, or whenever you get a break," Bulma said. Then she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before turning to head in the direction where Vegeta was sitting. Gohan spotted his dad over talking to Krillin, and went to meet him. As he walked over he could sense that Videl had reentered the Ball Room. He turned to see her, but she was already talking to Erasa and Sharpner. He continued over to his dad.

"How's it going over here boys," Gohan said putting his hands on each of the men's shoulders.

"Oh hey Gohan, congratulations," Krillin said sticking his hand out to Gohan. Gohan took it,

"Thanks Krillin," Gohan said smiling.

"So where is Eighteen and Marron?" Gohan asked.

"Umm, I think they are talking to one of Videls aunts. Kind of weird I know," Krillin said with a laugh.

"Anyways, dad, did you see Vegeta's tail?" Gohan asked as he turned to face his father.

"Yeah, I wonder how he got it to grow back," Goku said scratching his head.

"Well apparently it was Bulma's doing. She took a sample of his blood, and tinkered with the DNA, then injected him with it encouraging his body to re-grow his tail. She offered to do it to us as well. I'm taking her up on her offer, and I think you should do the same," Gohan said watching his father cringe at the mention of needles.

"I don't know, what about the full moon transformations?" Goku asked nervously

"Bulma said that we should just stay inside during full moons. I don't know, maybe that would be enough, either way, Vegeta says that a lot of a Saiyans power comes from his tail."  
"All right, I'm in," Goku said, still a little nervous.

"Great, she wants us to come by some time tomorrow to get the blood drawn," Gohan said patting his dad on the shoulder.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I think I'll go find my bride. It's almost time to eat by the way, so why don't you get mom and Goten and meet me up at the head table dad," Gohan told his dad, and watched his mouth instantly start to salivate.

"Never changes does it," Krillin said to his younger counterpart.

"Yeah, dad will always be dad," Gohan said nodding as he left to go get Videl. She had fixed her makeup, and looked just as beautiful as she had when she walked down the aisle. Gohan came up behind her and wrapped his arms under hers and clasped his together over her lower abdomen, right where the baby was. He laid his head in her shoulder.

"Hey Gohan, how's it going?' Erasa asked with a big smile.

"What are you so happy about," Gohan said not able to keep a straight face.

"I told them that I'm pregnant," Videl said turning her head and kissing him on the cheek.

"Congratulations Gohan, you've got a great girl there," Sharpner said smiling.

"That I do. Well, I came over here to let you guys know that dinner will be served soon, so you best find your seats. If my brother or his friend sees open food, it won't be there for long," Gohan said with a serious grin.

"What, do they have hollow legs," Erasa asked.

"Yeah…something like that," Videl said answering her question.

"Well, I guess we better sit down babe," Sharpner said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Nu uh Sharpie, I get to sit at the head table," Erasa said with a giggle. It was true, she was part of the wedding, so she got to sit up front.

"Bummer, so I have to sit by myself?" Sharpner asked a little hurt.

"Hey, I think we can accommodate one more up front, right Gohan," Videl asked putting on her pouty face.

"Yeah, why not, the more the marrier," Gohan said smiling down at her. He couldn't say no to her when she made that face, just like she couldn't deny him anything when he gave that Son smile.

"Come on Sharpner, you can sit with me on the Bride side," Erasa said grabbing his arm and walking toward the head table. Videl and Gohan followed, Gohan still behind Videl holding her tummy even though there was no bump yet. They got to their seats, and everyone else began to sit down. The food followed shortly. After everyone was full, or as close as they could come, the plates were removed by Bulma's servants. Before the cake was brought out, Piccolo and Erasa had speeches to give. Erasa went first.

"Well, what can I say about Videl? She got one of the cutest boys in our graduating class to marry her, she's already very lucky in my eyes. But I suppose there is more than having a hunky husband when it comes to marriage. I know Videl will remain true, she always did what was right. She fought criminals while attending high school for crying out loud. Not everyone may know, but Videl lost someone very precious to her a long time ago. Her mother died when she was young, changing her forever. She made a few friends in high school, myself and Sharpner," Erasa pointed to her right, "were her closest. That was until Gohan came into her life. At first she didn't like him, but they started to hang out, and after witnessing his behavior at the World Tournament, I knew that they would end up together, because his love was obvious at that time. So you treat her with the love that we all witnessed that day, and you two will live happily ever after." Erasa finished and was rewarded with a round of applause. Now it was Piccolo's turn. The green man stood up to his full height and glanced at Gohan. T avoid too many odd looks, Piccolo was wearing a slightly different turban to hide his ears. Anyone who wasn't family would wonder who, or better yet what he was. He passed off to anyone who asked about his skin color as ceremonial green paint. Most bought it anyway.

As Piccolo returned his gaze to the crowd he began. "Some of you may know that Gohan is a great fighter. I would like to think that I had something to do with that. But the funny thing is, Gohan used to fear me, yet now I am up here as his best man. When he first approached me a few weeks ago and asked if I would do it, I was hesitant at first. After some thought, I realized that I owed it to Gohan. I was a different person many years ago, vengeful and full of hate. Gohan changed all of that. He showed me what it was like to be a true friend. He was my first friend and even now, my best friend. Gohan, you've never been anything but kind to me. Show that same kindness to Videl and you will both never have a worry in life." Piccolo finished and sat down. The crowd applauded as they did Erasa. Now it was time for cake. Pieces were cut by Bulma's personal staff, and distributed throughout the room. It wasn't long after this that the sound of metal on glass could be heard. With cake in both of their mouths, the Bride and Groom united for the first audience encouraged kiss of the night. As the couple pulled away, cheers rang throughout the room. Gohan leaned in again and whispered,

"I love you."

"And I love you."

* * *

Well I hope you liked that chapter. Not much on my mind right now. Next chapter will be a little more entertaining than this one, and by that I mean a little more action. The Chapter(s) after that will get into the training, followed by the arrival of Teralos. That is the plan anyway, those who have been following this since its inception know that I am not very good at following plans. But I'm gonna try. So till next update.


	12. The Next Day

I think this is the longest I have gone without posting another chapter. It's getting hard, writers block is a mofo. I did however write a oneshot about Gohan and Videl, you guys should check out. Well enough blabbering, her is the next chapter.

The Next Day

Gohan awoke the day after the wedding, right next to his new wife. She was still sound asleep. As quietly and with as little disturbance as possible, Gohan exited the bed. As odd as it would seem, Videl had told Gohan, that they should avoid a honeymoon until after Teralos had been defeated. Videl knew Gohan need all the time he could to train for the inevitable fight.

Gohan told his dad that he would meet him at Capsule Corp. around two in the afternoon. He wanted to spend the morning with his bride.

Gohan made his way down the stairs of his rather large wedding present. Bulma had a house built for Gohan and Videl as a wedding present. She took the keys and wrapped them for them too open. The look on both of their faces Bulma would never forget. But after she told them what the keys were to, they immediately insisted that they could not accept such a large gift. But Bulma would not take 'no' for an answer. So here Gohan was, in a house that could rival a small apartment complex, but without the goofy landlord. Gohan located the kitchen which only took a few minutes. He found the fridge and dug out the breakfast ingredients he needed. He threw together some pancake batter, as well as sausages, bacon, and eggs.

Videl awoke and turned over to see that her husband was missing. Slightly disappointed she turned back around and took in her new room. It sure was a great place. She couldn't believe Bulma had done this, but she supposed there was a benefit to marrying a man who was Godson to a billionaire genius. After a few moments of mind wandering, Videl realized she could smell food. Her tummy grumbled, and she realized a certain pint sized saiyan was in need of food. She was about to get up when in walked the man of her dreams carrying a large tray full of food. A giant stacks of pancakes, 20 strips of bacon, 15 sausage links, and a pitcher of milk and one of orange juice landed right on top of her legs. She looked up from the food and found Gohan staring back at her.

"Gohan what's this all for?" Videl asked smiling. Gohan leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"For becoming my wife," Gohan said. I can't tell you how happy I am that I get to wake up beside you every day for the rest of my life. I get to have a child with you, which brings me back to the food. I don't want my favorite two people to go hungry," Gohan ended with a smile. Videl had tears in her eyes, Gohan came down and sat beside her and wrapped his right arm around her. Videl smiled up at him and pulled his head down to kiss him. When they broke apart, Videl looked back at her food.

"I don't think that I can eat all of this, you better help me," Videl said handing Gohan a fork.

"Oh well if you insist Mrs. Son," Gohan said in a silly deep voice that he had not used for quite some time. Videl instantly had memories of him coming to her rescue in that silly outfit as Saiyaman. She remembered after she found out the feeling she got every time her white night came to her rescue. Videl snapped back to reality as Gohan began to wave his hand in front of her face and say 'hello'.

"Oh sorry, that voice just brought back memories of when we were in high school. When you used to be Saiyaman," Videl said smiling at him.

"Oh man, that seems so long ago," Gohan said as his mind began to travel back to those first days when he was Saiyaman. He had saved Videl on many occasions, and even now he would always protect her. Gohan returned to the present and looked at his wife sternly.

"Videl, I promise you the best honeymoon when this is all over. Just you and me," Gohan said looking apologetic.

"What about the baby?" Videl aske.

"Well, I'm sure mom would take the baby. You know how much she wants grandkids," Gohan chuckled after this.

"Yeah, it sounds like a plan. You got yourself a deal," Videl said as she kissed him on the lips again. "Now, help me eat my way out of bed."

DBSS

Goku sat on a medical bed waiting for Bulma to come in and take the blood she needed to do whatever it was that she would do so he could have his tail back. The idea was pretty cool Goku thought. Having his tail back would be neat. He did miss the little guy. But he didn't look forward to getting his blood drawn. Bulma came in with a square metal plate that held a single syringe and needle. Bulma walked toward Goku as Vegeta appeared in the door. Goku got up and tried to walk away from Bulma. This was starting to seem like a bad idea.

"Goddamn it Kakarott don't be such a baby, let Bulma draw your damn blood so we can get back to training," Vegeta spat at a whimpering Goku.

"Sorry Vegeta, I just hate neeahhhhh," Goku screamed as Bulma was finally successful in getting the needle into Goku's arm.

"Vegeta hold him," barked to blue haired beauty. Vegeta abided by his wife's request and held onto the squirming Goku.

"For crying out loud Kakarott, Saiyan up," Vegeta screamed at his counterpart.

"There, done, you can go," Bulma said as she capped the needle and left the room.

"Kakarott you really are an embarrassment to the Saiyan race. I hope you know that. Come on, let's get back to the Gravity Room, I want you to teach me how to reach the third ascension," Vegeta said as he walked out of the room. Goku was following close behind him.

"When is that brat of yours supposed to show up?" Vegeta asked over his should to Goku.

"He said he wanted to spend the morning with Videl. I can't blame him, they are passing on a honeymoon so he can train. I really feel sorry for him. I even told him that he should go, but he said that Videl wanted him to train. Anyway, he figured he'd get here around one," Goku finished as they approached the GR. Vegeta punched the code in and the door opened and the gravity immediately turned off. Trunks and Goten were in there training and both flew up and hit the ceiling when the gravity was turned off. They both fell back to the floor with thuds as sickening as the ones they had when they hit the ceiling.

"Thanks a lot dad," Trunks said to his father while rubbing his head. The ten year old warrior glared at his dad.

"Heh heh, well, at least you learned how to take a hit,' Vegeta said smirking. Ever the optimist, Goten was up and running to his dad.

"Hey dad, can we train with you and Vegeta?" Goten asked jumping up and down in front of his dad. Goku looked at Vegeta whose eyes narrowed.

"Uh maybe later squirt, Vegeta and I can get pretty dangerous together," Goku said covering for Vegeta. He wouldn't want it known that a third class Saiyan was helping him to ascend to the next level.

"All right," Goten said disappointed.

"Awwwe, come on Goten, let's go to the backup GR and start where we left off," Trunks said patting his friend on the back.

"Okay, let's go," Goten said as he raced out of the GR.

"Not one to stay down for long is he Goku," Trunks said looking up and the spikey haired Saiyan.

"Yeah, he's a lot like me," Goku said grinning.

"Get out of here Trunks, Kakarott and I have a lot of work to do," Vegeta said his temper raising. Trunks turned and left the room. The door closed behind him. "Now that we are alone, why don't you tell me exactly how this level is attained Kakarott," Vegeta said now facing his former nemesis.

"Explaining how to do it is nowhere as difficult as actually bringing it out. When you ascend to the second level, you need to make peace with it. Remember when Gohan changed so much during the Cell Games? He would need to remember who he was before he would be able to tap into this new power. You and I never had too much difficulty with Super Saiyan Two, we were able to maintain ourselves, not 

get lost in the power. So it's like this. When you ascend to Super Saiyan Two, you must then relax, and feel for the well of power inside of you. You need to reach for it with everything you've got and pull it out. In words, it's simple. In reality it is hard. It took me quite some time before I was able to access it. But I didn't know to at first calm myself in the Super Saiyan Two state, so you may be able to acquire the new form a little easier than I did," Goku finished just as Vegeta began to ascend to his Super Saiyan Two form.

DBSS

"Now I know your dad really fears these things, but please don't cause me as much trouble as he did," Bulma pleaded with Gohan as she approached him. Videl held onto Gohan's left arm as Bulma grabbed his right and brought the needle to his skin. Gohan grabbed Videls hand and looked deep into her bright blue eyes in hope of distracting himself from the needle. It was sad, like his father, he would fight any being without fear, but a small piece of metal made him cower like a wounded dog.

"Okay, you're done," Bulma said as she capped a needle for the second time today. "I should have these ready in a few days. I'll call you and your dad when the injections are ready." Gohan looked at her then at his arm.

"That was it, I didn't even feel it. Man, I was scared for nothing, Gohan said as he looked at Bulma.

"Your father was a different story. I had to have Vegeta hold onto him after we caught him when he tried to run," Bulma said with a small smile. "Hey, I know, since you're both here, Videl, would you like me to perform an Ultrasound?" Bulma asked excited. Videl's eyes lit up at hearing this.

"That would be wonderful, don't you think so," Videl said as she looked at her husband.

"Yeah, sounds great, where to Bulma?" Gohan asked.

"Right this way," Bulma said as she headed for the door. Gohan hopped off of the exam table and followed, still holding Videl's hand, who stood right beside him. They followed Bulma out of the infirmary and into the hallway where Bulma led them through the maze of corridors that was Capsule Corp. They came to a door that had 'Ultrasound' written on it, _can't be any more obvious than that, _Videl thought. Bulma typed in a passcode and the door opened. Bulma led them over to a small bed that bent up at the midpoint.

"Okay Videl, hop up and lie down," Bulma said as she patted the bed. Bulma then went to the other side of the room and rolled the machine toward the bed.

"All right, I'm going to need you to lift up your shirt," Videl complied and pulled her shirt up to just below her bosom. Bulma grabbed the bottle of Ultrasound Gel from the cart that the machine sat on.

"Okay, this will be a little cold," Bulma gave warning before applying the gel to Videl's abdomen.

"Oh burr, you weren't kidding," Videl said surprised. Bulma began to run the device over Videl's tummy until she located the small being.

"See there, that's the heart. Isn't that neat?" Bulma asked excitedly.

"Yeah, this is great Bulma, thanks for suggesting it," Gohan said as he stared at the screen showing the heartbeat of his child.

"Oh wow Gohan, I can't believe that's what's inside me," Videl said as she started to tear up.

Ten minutes later Gohan had left from the Ultrasound room Bulma had. He needed to start his training. He headed toward where he felt an enormous ki level. He assumed it was the GR, and he was right. He entered the passcode and as the door opened was immediately engulfed in an extremely violent light and noise. He stepped inside and closed the door. As his eyes adjusted to the light he could see his dad watching over a straining Vegeta. Gohan walked over to his dad.

"What is going on," Gohan had to yell of Vegeta's screams, and the wind caused by his emanating energy.

"I'm helping him reach Super Saiyan 3, and I think he's almost got it," Goku screamed back. Gohan looked on as a crouched Vegeta began to scream even louder. The aura increased in magnitude as well. Gohan continued to look on as Vegeta's hair started to grow out. It was slow at first, then it began to speed up a little bit. His hair continued to grow until it reached the backs of his knees. Gohan watched in awe as Vegeta's brow grew out replacing his eyebrows with an almost ridge like feature. The transformation finished and Gohan was in awe. Goku simply smiled.

"Congratulations Vegeta. I can't believe it, you accomplished in a few hours what took me weeks," Goku said walking over to his old rival.

"Heh hen, perhaps being of a royal blood line helps with this transformation," Vegeta smirked.

"Wow, that's awesome Vegeta, what's the power like?" Gohan asked the Saiyan Prince.

"It is fantastic, it feels like pure raw energy, I feel almost invincible. I can feel that it is draining fast though, Kakarott was right. Now transform and let's see what I can do before I burn out," Vegeta spat at Goku.

"Ugh, maybe tomorrow Vegeta, I'm kind of hungry, I didn't get lunch and it's two already," Goku pleaded.

"Fine," Vegeta said as he powered down. "I don't want to fight you when your mind is on food. You might try to eat me," Vegeta laughed as he headed for the exit.

"Hey dad, can you help me this afternoon then," Gohan asked his dad enthusiastically.

"Yeah, no problem. But let's go, ChiChi wants you and Videl over for lunch," Goku said to his son.

"All right, I'll steal her from Bulma and meet you at the house," Gohab said to his dad as they both placed their fingers to their foreheads.

DBSS

"Anyway Bulma, the house is great, I still can't believe you did that. It really is too much," Videl said as the two women sipped some tea.

"Nonsense, I owe Gohan more than a house, after all he's done. He has saved my butt on more than one occasion, and I could always count on him. Just like I could Goku," Bulma finished just as Gohan appeared next to Videl.

"You really need to stop doing that," Bulma said as she straightened herself up from her fall. "Didn't that scare you?" Bulma asked Videl.

"No, I'm used to it. Most of the time I think he does it just to try and scare me anyway," Videl said she looked up at her husband.

"Mom wants us to have lunch back at her place, do you mind?" Gohan asked his wife.

"No, sounds like fun," Videl said as she stood up and wrapped her arms around Gohan.

"See you later Bulma," Gohan said as he again brought his fingers to his forehead.

"Bye you two," Bulma waved as she watched Gohan and Videl disappear.

"Goten, your ten years old, stop playing with your food," ChiChi screamed at her youngest son.

"Yes mom," Goten knew better than to test his mom. That frying pan hurt.

"So, what do you two think of the house?" ChiChi asked as she looked to the newlyweds.

"It's great, Bulma went all out. I really think it is too much though," Gohan said after he swallowed his mouthful of rice. He learned the hard way not to talk and chew. His father still tried that, but thankfully ChiChi had given up trying to smack sense into him. If she hadn't Gohan was pretty sure that he would soon forget how to fight.

"Well, it is not all Bulma's doing. Your father and I helped too. We split the cost fifty-fifty," ChiChi said as she swatted Goten on the back of the head with a wooden spoon. "Next time you play with your food I'm getting the pan," Goten immediately ceased and desisted.

"You guys, that house really is bigger than we will need. Even with a child," Gohan liked the house, he just felt uncomfortable taking such an enormous gift. But he figured he better learn to like it, really, the house was quite nice. Smaller than Hercules estate by a significant amount, but vastly larger than his parent's house.

"You won't be saying it's too big when you give me all the grandbabies I want," ChiChi said and immediately got dreamy eyed. Gohan didn't have the heart to tell her that at most, Videl only wanted one more. Who knows though, maybe Gohan could get a third out of her, she sure was fond of the idea of the first. _I'll see how the first one goes_, Gohan thought. Regardless, the house was his and Videl's. Videls house would definitely have been big when the baby came along, so he was happy for the extra room the wedding present contained.

"Well, I'm stuffed. What do you say we go see Piccolo and train for a few hours? It's only two thirty, plenty of time to get some good sparring in," Goku said as he stood from the table. Gohan looked to his wife who simply nodded.

"Alright, I'm in," Gohan said enthusiastically. "Go get Piccolo, I'll meet you at the old grounds," Gohan said as he rose from his seat.

"ChiChi would you like some help cleaning up?" Videl asked as she looked across the table at her mother in-law.

"Sure, we've got Goten too," ChiChi said as she again stared hard at her youngest son. Goten gave a pathetic look. "Don't look at me like that, this is punishment for playing with your food," ChiChi explained to a now sullen Goten. _Darn_ Goten thought. He looked outside as his father disappeared and his brother both took to the skies. _Why are they training like this all of a sudden, what is it they are keeping from me. I bet Trunks knows_

Gohan headed for the canyon not far from his house. It was the same place he had trained for the androids as well as the place where he taught Videl how to fly. That was back when she was blackmailing him, before he realized he liked her, loved her, and would do anything to keep her from feeling pain. _Man where does time go, _Gohan thought. Goku appeared with Piccolo in tow right in front of Gohan.

"Well no sense in wasting time," Piccolo said in his gruff voice. "Grrrrrr….rrrrrrrrr," Piccolo was straining as he began to split his form in two. "May not have maximum power, but how about some two on two?" the Piccolo's asked the father and son duo.

"You're on Piccolo," Gohan said first.

"We'll keep it fair, we won't transform," Goku said smiling. The wind picked up after Goku spoke. The whistle of it against certain parts of the environment could easily be heard, as neither of the four warriors had yet to make a move. The Piccolo's both shared a smile as they closed their eyes. When they opened them, the Saiyan's were no longer in front of him. Then the Piccolo's were sent flying forward into the rock formation five hundred yards in front of them. They hit with an explosion of dust, followed by the crumbling of the formation. The Piccolo's could be seen climbing out of the rubble, a little the worse for wear, but mostly unscathed. His friends would hardly intentionally hurt him.

"It seems I underestimated your abilities when not transformed," one of the Piccolo's said with a chuckle. Both immediately disappeared and before either Saiyan had time to act, they were both punched hard in the face and sent colliding into each other. The thud was sickening, but far from the damage Piccolo could easily have dealt at full power to their un-ascended forms. He knew that in a battle to the death, he would not last long against Goku, let alone Gohan, but it would never come to that. Instead, they fought side by side, and that's how it always would be.

"All right Gohan, I think we better take him seriously too," Goku said rubbing his head where it hit Gohan's.

"Yeah, no more monkey business, well sort of," Gohan said trying to stifle a laugh.

"Alright, let's GOOOO," Goku yelled as he and Gohan launched at the Namekian warriors.

DBSS

Gohan reappeared outside his new home. It was eight at night, and he was abiding by his promise to always spend time with Videl no matter what. He didn't care what his dad said. If he lost Videl because he ignored her, the Earth might as well be destroyed, because his life would be meaningless. It would never come to that. He approached the door and stuck his key in it, only to have it open up. Videl stood there smiling back at him.

"How was training with Piccolo and your dad?" Videl asked wrapping her husband in a hug.

"It was good, but I wanted to spend some time with you. I don't want to turn into my dad, where he trains all the time and only see's mom when he needs to eat," Gohan explained. "Videl, I want you to tell me if I am not spending enough time with you," Gohan said as he pulled away from her embrace and stared into her Cerulean orbs. "I don't want to lose you because I don't spend time with you," Gohan said sincerely.

"Gohan, you'll never lose me, especially not to something like that. I know what you're doing is important. Training now is for a good cause, it's to save the world. If you can't beat this guy, it won't matter if you didn't pay me any attention," Videl said her arms till wrapped around Gohan's neck.

"Well, you are my world so it would matter," Gohan said as he placed his forehead against. Videl closed her eyes and bit her lip as she let a smile escape her lips. _Damn, he always knows what to say_, Videl thought. Videl opened her eyes and relinquished her grip on Gohan's neck, but grabbed his hand.

"Come on, ChiChi taught me how to make Saiyan sized meals. I needed to know how too, since I'm eating for one of them, not just cooking for my husband," Videl said as she led Gohan over to the table that housed a large container of rice, and many different things that he could add. His mouth dropped at how much Videl had cooked, he wasn't certain, but for the first time in his life, he actually thought there was a small chance that there could be leftovers. Gohan glanced at his wife and bolted for his seat and immediately began to consume food like the dead zone had tried to consume him.

"I take it you like it huh," Videl said as she sat down and began to eat as well. Gohan simply nodded violently. She could easily sense his enthusiasm. Currently, Videl could eat far more than normal, but she could not however eat as fast as Gohan. This ability still amazed her, _how in the heck does he taste it,_ Videl thought.

When they finished, they both cleaned up before sitting on the couch and watching the news, and just enjoying each other's company. They both agreed that these next few years could be all they had. They would be spent as best as they could given the preparations that need be had. As nine thirty rolled around, Gohan was getting tired, and noticed Videl was asleep in his lap. Thankful that she was already in her sleep ware, Gohan carefully lifted her head from his lap and picked her up and took her to their room. He laid her down, covered her up before removing his own close down to his boxers and getting in beside her. He wrapped his arms around her, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Yeah, I failed my plan again. As of right now, the next chapter will advance ahead a few months, and will have a small amount of Gohan ass-kickery. I realized that i needed to do this chapter before the next one, but originally, the next chapter was suppose to be in place of this one. Well it will probably be a while before I update. Looking like a week and a half at least. Got finals next week, and this weekend I work nonstop. So see you guys in a while.


	13. Protector

**Sorry about the long wait. Had a death in the family, and finals week, and started a new job last week. Was beat most of last week. Got a good nights sleep last night, and finally knew what I wanted to do with this chapter. So here it is.**

Protector

Gohan was uncomfortable with the idea of his wife, who was now eight months pregnant, going into the city by herself. In the last two months, crime had skyrocketed. Gangs were again running rampant, and the police were barely holding their own. Gohan had shown up on more than one occasion in an effort to help to police with the more disastrous events that occurred inside of Satan City. Gohan had again donned his little watch that transformed him into The Great Saiyaman whenever help was needed. A few times the police asked where Videl was, but her pregnancy was being kept low profile, so Gohan would simply shrug. Even though she was pregnant, Videl felt useless. She wanted to help, but her ability to fight was now greatly hindered by the large belly she was now sporting. Even simple tasks like bending over to pick up something off the floor made sharp pains shoot through her lower back. Still Videl needed her exercise, and running some errands in town was a good way to do it.

"Gohan, I'll be fine, go train. You know you need it," Videl said, her hands now on her hips. She was right. In the last seven months, Gohan had yet to succeed in his ascension to Super Saiyan Three. After his dad first explained where the power came from, Gohan was able to locate it, or he thought he had. There was a well of power where his dad said, but it seemed different from the way he described it. It felt vastly stronger, and almost barbaric. Yet at the same time it did not feel as though it was dangerous. He felt that if he could pull it out, he could control it. But this would be a vastly different transformation than Super Saiyan Three, of that he was certain. This power was scary though, he was starting to think that it was something that should be avoided unless the need arose. It felt as though if he were to pull it out successfully, the planet might not take too kindly to it. When Goku first ascended to Super Saiyan Three on Earth, the very foundations of the planet were shaking. Gohan was beginning to wonder if he could even attain the odd looking form of Super Saiyan that both his father and Vegeta had acquired. None the less, he decided he needed to search else ware inside of himself, maybe the power he needed to bring out was there beside this other power he felt within him. All he needed to do was find it.

After seven months of trying unsuccessfully, Gohan decided to limit how much time he spent trying to ascend. Being in top fighting form was important too, and time was quickly running out. Almost as though he could feel it, he knew they now only had barely four years left.

"Alright, just please don't try anything heroic," Gohan said pleading."

"Hey, you know me," Videl said smiling.

"Yeah that's what I'm worried about," Gohan said frowning. Videl simply continued to smile back as she finished her breakfast. Gohan finished his and went to place his dishes in the washer. He headed back toward his wife and kissed her on the forehead.

"Alright," Gohan said softly, "I'll go train, but if something happens this is the last time you go alone."

"Fair enough, now go," Videl commanded. Gohan kissed her on the lips and headed for the door. "_Sometimes, you are far too paranoid Gohan," _Videl thought to herself. Videl smiled and realized that his concern just proved how much he loved her. Videl finished her food and went back upstairs to get dressed. She didn't much care for maternity ware, but what is a girl to do. Videl chuckled slightly and proceeded to pick out what she felt was the nicest piece of ware she had that she would be seen in. She decided on a light blue sundress-esque piece of clothing. It suited the day, it was very nice outside. The sun was shining in a cloudless sky, making the day serene and peaceful. Videl took her plait of hair and wrapped it up into a sun hat, which to that she added sunglasses. She wanted to remain incognito as to avoid paparazzi photos of her pregnant figure. The grandchild of Mr. Satan would be the story of the century. Videl headed back downstairs grabbed her purse and hopped into her copter. It was a half 

hour journey into the city, but Videl missed flying in her old copter. She usually flew without it to her destination if it was too far to walk, but current circumstances did not allow her to do that for the time being. _Oh well,_ she thought as she buckled in, rubbed her tummy and lifted off.

DBSS

Gohan thought flying sounded like a good idea instead of simply transmitting to his destination. He was only a few minutes late anyway. As he approached, he recognized the ki signatures of his father, as well as his mentor, but there was also a third. He was immediately able to recognize it, as it belonged to his brother. Gohan wondered why he would be there, but the best answer would be that Goten was going to train and help when Teralos arrived.

"Goten overheard ChiChi and I talking last night and he wants to train too," Goku explained when Gohan questioned his brothers presence.

"I figured that's what it was, but I'm surprised mom is willing to let him train," Gohan noted.

"Yeah, I was surprised, she wasn't excepting of training like this except back when we trained for Cell," Goku said as he scratched his head thinking back to those 10 years ago. That trial proved his son was the strongest fighter in the world, probably even the universe. That hidden power finally released and controlled, allowed the 11 year old half saiyan to ascend to the second Super Saiyan level. Now hopefully Gohan could join him and Vegeta and ascend to Super Saiyan Three. "Gohan, I want you to try one more time to ascend before we get started training," Goku requested of his eldest son.

"Dad, I just don't think that I can do it, something doesn't seem right," Gohan pleaded to his father.

"Son, I think that you are looking in the wrong place. Try looking elsewhere inside of you, I know it's there inside you," Goku said placing his hand on Gohan's shoulder. Gohan turned to look his father in the eye and saw the hope they contained. They would need every advantage they could, and ascending to and mastering Super Saiyan Three would be an immense help.

"All right dad, I'll give it my best," Gohan said smiling back and giving his father thumbs up. Gohan began his ascension to the first level followed immediately to the second. His lengthened and spiky hair blazing the golden color swayed in his aura. Gohan lowered the intensity of his surrounding aura, and breathed slowly. Closing his eyes he again began to search inside of himself for the well of power. Gohan was immediately able to locate the power he had found all that time ago, but this was not the time for that. Concentrating harder, Gohan let his senses take control. After a moment he could feel something warm, calming, yet powerful and full of energy. He had found it, finally. Keeping his excitement down and his mind calm he began to pull it out.

DBSS

Videl continued to fly her copter toward the city which had recently come into view. Videl remembered how she and Gohan had first met at Orange Star High School. He was the nerd, and she, well she was Videl, daughter of a hero, known by all, but only friendly with a few. Sharpner and Erasa, how would she have gotten through school without them? Then when Gohan entered her life, everything was turned upside down. How many times had he saved her from almost certain doom? How infuriating it was at the time, she felt so weak compared to him. Yet no matter how hard she tried to unmask him, he would still show up the next day and save her again. She didn't like playing the damsel in distress, but she did owe him her life. And now he had it, and she had his, and soon they would share the life of a child. Videl looked down at her rather large belly and smiled. Removing a hand from the steering wheel, Videl placed it on her tummy. Videl looked up again and realized her landing area was coming up. Checking her altitude and flipping some switches Videl prepared for her descent. She slowly piloted the craft down landing on a helipad. She climbed out and put the copter in its capsule. Taking in a deep 

breath, Videl made sure everything was good to go on her disguise and headed for the stairs. After a few flights, she ended up on the ground, and decided to head for the bank first. Videl received a few odd stares as she walked down the sidewalk. She figured it had to do with the fact that she was pregnant and what appeared to be alone. _Whatever, _Videl thought. She continued toward the bank, noting how peaceful it was outside. _Maybe the police have finally gotten a grip on things here," _Videl guessed to herself. Upon entering the bank, she noticed there was a small line. _At least I'm not in a hurry, _she thought as she took her place behind a couple of older women. Catching bits and pieces of the conversation taking place in front of her, Videl's attention was taken when one of the women said 'Saiyaman'.

"He's so strong that Saiyaman is. He picked up a car with one hand, tipped it to the side, and everyone fell out. The police swooped in to arrest those that fell out, and Saiyaman waved and flew off. That Videl is one lucky girl to get such a man," Videl let loose a small smile as the lady finished. She truly couldn't agree more. Videl became lost in thought, causing time to quickly slip by. Next thing she knew the teller was exclaiming,

"Next please."

"Oh, sorry," Videl said as she approached the window. After making her way to the teller, Videl bid the woman a good morning and gave her the withdrawal slip. The teller took it and type away on a computer. Going into her drawer, the lady took out the money requested, and began to count it out for Videl. Placing the receipt on top of the money, the teller slid it towards Videl. As she placed her hand on the money, the front doors flew open and a barrage of gunfire was let loose into the ceiling.

"All right now, down on the ground now and no one gets hurt," one of the men exclaimed in his dark gravelly voice. Videl turned to see that five men had entered the bank, all wearing suits, and black ski masks, _how cliché, _Videl thought. Videl obeyed their commands, lying down on the ground, but not on her stomach like everyone else was. Another man, short, but built very well approached the tellers and tossed bags at all of them ordering them to fill them. Two more walked back to the safe and began to steal out of deposit boxes. The remaining two men watched over the hostages, and made sure the tellers did not press the silent alarm. Little did they know, this had already happened. Videl was wishing she could do something. These guys were nothing compared to her. Not being able to help was infuriating. Videl heard screeching outside, and soon after someone on a megaphone.

"We have you surrounded, please release the hostages and come out with your hands up. There is no need for anyone to get hurt." Videl immediately recognized the voice as belonging to the police chief himself.

The response to the chief's request was something less than appealing. A tall and evidently strong man, opened one of the doors, smiled and tossed a hand grenade toward the string of cop cars. It rolled under one, causing cops to dive away for cover. The grenade blew up toward the front of the car causing it to rise up several inches and land back down. Smoke billowed from underneath, and the lights were no longer flashing. The tall man smirked and let out a small chuckle as he closed the door. The tall man returned to the group of people laying on the ground and spoke.

"Okay, which one of you hit the alarm?" When the man received no answer he walked over to a mother and child laying by a table for writing out papers before heading to the teller. He picked up the child and smiled before placing his gun to the temple of the little girl. Videl looked on in fear. She would not let that child die by this loser's hands. She was not far from where he was standing and he had his back to her. This gave her the advantage. Videl was about to leap to her feat when one of the tellers raised his hand and claimed he did it. Videl was never sure if it was the truth or not, but the tall man turned the gun away from the child and aimed it at the young man. Pulling the trigger the gun spit the bullet in the young man's direction. The bullet made a connection to the man's forehead. He was dead before he hit the ground right next to Videl. The fire inside of her exploded into a dangerous rage. Leaping up, she flew toward the murderer and punched him hard at the base of his skull. He flew 

forward and landed hard on the ground. Dead or unconscious, either way the man was not getting up. Videl stared at the man and saw as his gun scraped across the ground away from him. Videl began to turn around and received a hit to the head from the butt of a machine gun. Her hat and sun glasses were torn from her face as she herself made her way to the ground. Trying her best to avoid falling on her stomach, she was able to drift to the side and land partially on her arm, but her belly took a good chunk of force.

"You will pay for that missy," said the short man as he aimed his pistol at her face after shouldering his machine gun. "Just who in the hell do you think you are?" he asked. Videl stared back at her assailant but did not answer. Another one of the men came over. This one was skinny, and taller than the short man who had given her the smack to the head, but not as tall as the one who was laying next to her.

"Well I'll be…We got us a right fine celebrity today boys. This hear is Videl, the one who put us away all those years ago." The man was smiling, and Videl's anger was immediately taken over by fear. The man removed a long barreled revolver from his holster and aimed it at Videl. "Since I'm such a nice guy, I'll give you a choice today," the man began. "You can die," he said as he aimed the gun at her head, "Or your baby can die," he said pointing the gun at her tummy. Videl was swimming in fear. In reality, there was only one choice. Her baby could survive if she herself was killed and the baby was removed in time. Slowly Videl opened her mouth and spoke softly,

"Me."

"Okay, your baby it is," the man said as he lowered the gun toward her large belly again.

"No," Videl screamed but it was muffled by the gunshot. Videl's last thought was "_Gohan"_

DBSS

Light began to engulf the half Siayan as his father, mentor, and little brother looked on as he began to transform. Straining and screaming, Gohan tried his best to keep calm. This new power was incredible. There was no other way to describe it. Slowly but surely, his hair began to grow, first reaching his shoulders, then his back, and ending at his knees. At the same time, his eyebrows disappeared, and his brow proceeded to protrude over his eyes. Still grunting and straining, Gohan continued to take it to the limit, lightning bolts arching across his body. The earth began to shake as his power continued to increase causing looks of shear amazement in both Piccolo and his brother. His father on the other hand looked on and smiled. His son had taken his place in the world as the strongest. Finally overcoming the loss of not training for seven years, Gohan was proving to be his father's superior. Goku though knew that even Gohan would not be a match for what was to come. He was already thinking of how to reach the next level of Super Saiyan. The only problem was, there seemed to be no real way to reach it. There was no pool to tap into once ascended to Super Saiyan Three. There must be some other way to ascend because Vegeta had also sensed it. Goku decided now was not the best time to think about this as his son had let out a final ear splitting scream. Light completely engulfed the warrior as well as his comrades. When it subsided Gohan stood there fully ascended and powered up. Smiling slightly, Gohan looked at the faces of his brother and Piccolo and noted there amazement. His power level was beyond that of anyone they had ever faced in their past.

"I told you, you could do it son. Good work," Goku said as he approached Gohan.

"Thanks dad. Well shall we get back to…"

"_Gohan." _ Gohan heard Videl inside of his head, and it didn't take a genius to figure out she was in trouble. Neither of the three warriors saw Gohan touch his fingers to his head, just the look of anger that appeared on his face a mere instant before he disappeared.

DBSS

Videl shut her eyes tight as she turned her head to the side and prepared for the worst. After a few seconds, Videl realized she felt no pain, slowly opening her eyes she saw what looked like Goku in his thrice ascended form. His arm outstretched and clenched, his head facing toward her attacker. He unclenched his fist and powder fell from it. He had caught the bullet and crushed it into nothing. Videl noticed that this couldn't be Goku, Goku did not have a small piece of hair hanging over his face.

"Gohan," Videl screamed. Gohan turned to her, the anger subsiding upon seeing that she was unharmed. He smiled at her before returning his attention to the man who had pulled the trigger. Millions of thoughts were going through his mind. What should he do? He did not want to kill this man, it was not worth it even though they had killed someone. Gohan hated to kill if he could avoid it. All his thoughts completed in a split second, he landed a punch into the man's stomach rendering him unconscious. In less than five seconds, Gohan had put down every one of the robbers. Letting everyone else know that they could leave they all got up and made their way for the door. Gohan returned to his wife and helped her up as he powered down so he didn't hurt her with all the jumping bolts. Videl wrapped her arms around Gohan and squeezed tightly.

"I thought I was never going to see you again," Videl said into Gohan's chest. Gohan held her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"I told you I would always protect you, until the end and past it," Gohan spoke softly. Videl released Gohan and smiled at him, then out of nowhere bent over and screamed in pain. Her water had just broke.

"Gohan, I think it's time," Videl said after the contraction passed.

"Videl isn't it a bit early?" Gohan asked nervously.

"Yes, but what just happened probably caused this to happen early," Videl said looking scared. Gohan grabbed his wife's arm and placed his fingers to his head. The police walked in just in time to see the two disappear into thin air.

"Uh…what ju-just happened?" one officer asked another.

"I…don't…Know," came the dumbfounded reply.

DBSS

Reappearing just outside the hospital, Gohan picked up Videl and carried her inside. Racing up to the front desk, Gohan said,

"My wife is going into labor." The nurse looked at Gohan then at Videl and realized who it was.

"Oh my," the nurse exclaimed as she raced around from the desk grabbed a wheel chair and headed toward Videl at full speed.

"Quick, set her down," the nurse demanded. Following the orders, Gohan placed Videl into the chair. The nurse then sped off for the maternity ward. Another nurse got Gohan attention and had him fill out some forms. Gohan was a little agitated, but he knew it would only take a few minutes with how fast he could write.

After he got the forms finished the nurse told him the room where his wife was waiting. As he proceeded to the room, he contacted Piccolo.

"_Piccolo, Videl has gone into labor, can you let everyone know and bring them to Satan City Hospital?_

"_Isn't it a little early?"_

"_Yes, but I'll tell everyone later."_

"_All right, I'll round everyone up."_

"_Thanks Piccolo."_

Gohan ended his conversation just as he entered the room where his wife was. Stripped down and dressed up into a hospital gown, Videl was positioned to give birth.

"Mr. Son, we will need you to put these on," a nurse told him as she handed him a gown, cap, and booties. Gohan felt ridiculous, but he none the less abided by the nurses request, or better said demand. After everything was on, he went to his wife's side. She looked a little scared. Gohan shared her feelings as well. One month early could be a bad thing, but then again, maybe it was ready to come out. Gohan himself was born three weeks early, what's another week.

"It's going to be alright," Gohan said as he stroked away some hair from Videl's forehead and kissed it.

"I hope you're right Gohan," Videl said, her voice shaky. Gohan smiled his Son smile and he could instantly feel Videl relax. But then another contraction hit and Videl gripped onto Gohan's hand. He was pretty sure were he not part Saiyan, she would have broken it. Doing everything he could to help her through it, Gohan realized it wasn't much. Words of encouragement seem so short in a situation like this.

Out of nowhere he felt a ki rise, and realized it was Piccolo's. They had arrived. Shortly after this, Gohan's mother and father, followed by Hercule entered the room. Gohan tried to relinquish his hand from Videl's death grip so he could let his mother and Hercule see her, but she wouldn't have it.

"Please, don't let go," Videl requested looking scared. Gohan smiled back and sat down next to her.

ChiChi came up to the other side of Videl and sat down as well. A gigantic grin adorned her face.

"How are you doing sweetie?" ChiChi asked.

"I'm okay, just a little scared, it's a month early, there could be complications," Videl said worried.

"Didn't Gohan tell you, he was three weeks early. I'm sure that your baby will be fine. But what happened, why did you go into labor?" ChiChi asked.

"I was at the bank, and it was held up. They figured out who I was and were going to kill me and the baby. Gohan showed up and stopped them, and then I went into labor," Videl explained.

"It must have been the stress," ChiChi surmised.

"Are you all right though sweet pea, they didn't hurt you did they?" Hercule asked concerned.

"They hit me in the head with a gun, but it really just knocked me down more than hurt," Videl said trying to keep her father calm. It was thanks to Gohan training her that she was able to withstand the blow so easily. Gohan could see a small bump on her head where he assumed she had been hit. His anger rose a little, but he knew he had to keep it under control. They were in police custody now and one would most likely serve a lot of time for murder.

Videl screamed and doubled over when another contraction hit. Videl again squeezed Gohan's hand until it passed. After this the doctor came in and spoke to the nurse then came over to Videl and checked her dilation and saw she was almost fully dilated. Nodding to the nurse, she nodded back then began to usher everyone except Gohan out of the room.

"I'll let you know what it is as soon as possible," Gohan said to those leaving.

"Good luck son," Goku said giving a thumbs up. Gohan smiled at his old man, then returned his attention to Videl.

_Sometime later._

"Okay Mrs. Son, one more big push," the doctor requested of Videl. Mustering everything she had, Videl pushed one last big push, and squeezed Gohan's hand for dear life. Gohan's eyes began to fill with tears as he heard his baby begin to scream and cry. _At least the lungs work, _Gohan thought.

"It's a girl Mr. and Mrs. Son," the doctor exclaimed.

"Would you like to cut the cord Mr. Son," the doctor asked Gohan. Gohan looked to Videl who released his hand and smiled. Taking the scissors from the doctor, Gohan snipped the umbilical cord connecting his daughter to his wife. Then the doctor looked at Gohan puzzled.

"Uh, what is that," the doctor asked looking at the furry brown tail connected to the baby girl.

"Oh that, uh…it's hereditary," Gohan said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Do you want it removed?" the doctor asked still looking puzzled.

"No," both Gohan and Videl said at the same time.

"Okay," the doctor said as he handed off the baby to the nurse who proceeded to clean her up. When she was finished she wrapped her in a blanket and handed her to Videl.

"Gohan she's beautiful," Videl said smiling and crying.

"Just like her mom," Gohan said as he looked at them both.

"What should we name her?" Gohan thought for a moment after Videl asked him that question. Truth was he hadn't given it much thought. But there was one name he had in mind.

"Pan," Gohan said quietly. Videl looked at him and smiled.

"Okay, Pan Son it is," Videl said as she smiled at her baby girl. Gohan looked at his daughter and saw she too carried the Son smile, because she was sending it right back to both Videl and himself. It didn't last long however as her tail made its way out from the blanket and into her mouth. Gohan and Videl smiled. Gohan now had a daughter to protect as well, and he'd be damned if he let anything happen to her. Like Vegeta said, _Protect your family at all costs, even your own life._ If it came to it, Gohan would do just that.

The nurse came over and took the baby to be checked out. Videl turned to her side and drifted off to sleep. She had had a trying day. Gohan smiled and kissed her cheek before leaving. Heading out into the waiting room, he found everyone waiting for him.

"It's a girl, and she appears to be healthy," Gohan said smiling. His mother came up and hugged him hard and his father gave him a stern pat on the back. Piccolo gave his congratulations as well. Bulma, carrying a one year old Bulla gave Gohan a hug as well. After a few minutes, a nurse came out and led them to the nursery. The tail easily gave Pan away amongst all the other babies, thank the heavens Hercule had made sure no one outside of the hospital knew about the birth.

"She looks just like my Videl," Hercule said crying.

"And look, she's got my smile," Goku interjected. ChiChi remained silently crying, she finally had her grandchild.

A few hours later everyone had returned home. Gohan stood in a recovery room where his wife slept, and he was holding his little girl, who was also sleeping. Her tail held firmly in her hand, Gohan couldn't help but smile. He was pretty sure that he held a fighter in his hands. Given who her mother was, and who her father was, she had the potential to be great, and as much as he would like to keep her safe, Gohan knew he would not be able to deny her Saiyan instincts the desire to fight. All he could do was teach her, and do his best to keep her out of harm's way. That's if Videl would let him teach her of course. Mom would have the master say in this.

Kissing her tiny forehead, Gohan placed Pan in a little crib next to Videl's bed. She immediately woke up and started crying. Gohan unsure of what to do picked her back up, and she stopped.

"All right, if you insist," Gohan whispered to Pan. Gohan held her throughout the night, anything to keep her happy.

* * *

**Well, let me know what you thought. I do have an idea as to how to start my next chapter, but cannot guarantee when it will come out, so bare with me for a while. Till next update lata.  
**


	14. Unforeseen

**Sorry it's taken so long to get this out.** **Damn writers block. Well, whatever here it is hope you enjoy. Oh and by the way, thanks to those that reviewed my last chapter, and welcome newcomers to the story.**

Unforeseen

Gohans eyes slowly began to focus as he pointed them in the direction of his alarm clock. What looked like a fuzzy 2:34 registered in his head. His awakening was not however random. The two way baby monitor Bulma had given him was wailing loudly. Bulma, using her genius, created a baby monitor like an alarm clock. Pressing a button on it silences it for five minutes, allowing one parent to answer the cries, so the other could sleep. Fall back asleep, and five minutes later, the cries would return. Utilizing the 'snooze' feature, Gohan pressed the button quelling his daughter's cries.

Slowly, in an effort to avoid waking her, Gohan removed his right arm from underneath his wife. Gohan told Videl that he would take care of Pan during the night, since Videl took care of her during the day. This allowed Videl a good night's rest from what would most likely be a tiring day, and give Gohan time with his daughter. He did see her during meal times, and some during the night before she went to bed, but to Gohan it wasn't enough. There wasn't much could be done though. He had to train. He would not let what happened with Buu repeat itself. Odds were high that Teralos would destroy the planet, or at the very least take it over once he had destroyed all who posed a threat. Neither of the Z Fighters would allow this, so vigorously training was the only option. At least he wasn't dead like Goku was for Goten. Gohan could never do what Goku had done after Cell, as noble as it was. He promised he would always be there to protect his wife and child, and nothing would make him break that promise.

Sleepily sliding out of bed, Gohan made his way for the door. Entering the hallway, Gohan made his way for the nursery which housed his crying baby girl. Upon entering, Gohan could see Pan's little legs and arms kicking and flailing. Walking toward her crib, Gohan gave Pan a good look at who was there. She stopped crying upon seeing her father, and put her arms skyward toward him. It was hard to believe that it had already been three months since his daughter was born. Gohan was beyond ecstatic upon hearing that she was healthy, because Kami help those who had caused his wife to go into premature labor. At the same time, Gohan wondered if it was coincidence that she was born then, maybe she was just ready. Regardless, it didn't matter, she was alive and healthy, and that's all Gohan wanted.

Picking up his daughter from her crib, Gohan tickled her chubby tummy resulting in Pan pushing his hand away and giggling as she wrapped her tail around his wrist. Gohan unwrapped his tail from around his waist and began to tickle Pan's nose with the end of it. Giggling again, Pan grabbed onto his tail and thrust it into her mouth. Gohan again couldn't help but smile.

"You're hungry, aren't you sweetie?" Gohan asked in a whisper. Pan released Gohan's tail from her mouth and hands and smiled. Gohan was almost positive she knew what he said.

Cradling her in one arm, Gohan began to put together her half gallon bottle of formula. Being part Saiyan, breast feeding didn't really work. Bulma had created a fantastic formula that was just like mother's milk, but could be made in Saiyan quantities. Being on the other end, Gohan could fully appreciate what his mother went through, and is still going through. Finishing with the formula, Gohan screwed the nipple on the bottle and inverted the bottle. Once in range of Pan's hands, she yanked the bottle full force into her mouth.

"You are definitely a Saiyan," Gohan said chuckling. A small smile escaped the pint sized Saiyan's lips as she continued to draw from the bottle. Gohan cradled his little girl as he walked over to the wooden rocking chair that sat next to Pan's crib. Sitting down, Gohan began to slowly rock back and forth while Pan conquered the bottle. After a few minutes, Pan had finished, and released her death grip on the bottle. Yawning and stretching randomly, Pan closed her eyes and smacked her lips a few times. A small smile crept to the right side of Gohan's mouth as he continued to rock, giving Pan ample time to fall back asleep. It didn't take long for the older Saiyan to feel the effects of the rocking either.

DBSS

The raven haired beauty slowly came to from her dream and gazed upon the clock radio in front of her face. 3:06, the neon green lights shown. Videl began to roll over, only to discover that no one was sleeping next to her. Letting loose a small smile, Videl realized Pan must have needed feeding. Videl was so grateful that Gohan took care of Pan at night. Being up with her all day was a draining task, and she used to fight criminals. Who would have thought that a three month old saiyan could be so energetic? Pan was already crawling, but due to being a Saiyan, she could not yet sleep through the night without needing at least one feeding.

Videl pushed herself up with her elbows, and then to her hands. Staring across the room Videl could see a small amount of light coming through the doorway. Videl thought for a moment, then spoke softly, "Ah, what the hell." Sliding her legs from underneath the sheets, Videl placed her feet inside of her slippers and stood up. After grabbing her robe hanging from the hook on the wall next to the door, Videl put it on and exited the room. Making her way down the hallway to Pan's room, Videl slowly peaked in. On the other side of the room next to Pan's crib was a dozing Gohan, holding a sleeping Pan. Videl wished she had her camera. Silently, Videl crept into the room toward her sleeping husband and daughter. As she got closer she could see Pan had her tail again in her mouth. Videl again smiled. Looking toward the floor, Videl noticed the bottle on the floor and went to pick it up.

"Shouldn't you be asleep," Videl caught off guard lost her balanced and tipped backwards and fell on her butt.

"Geez," Videl shout whispered, "You scared the crap out of me. I thought you were asleep," Videl said still sitting on the floor.

"Well, it would appear that I am not," Gohan said smiling, finally opening his eyes. Videl really wanted to kick him, but recognized it would accomplish nothing. After all he was one of the three most powerful beings on the Earth.

"Are you gonna help me up?" Videl said. Gohan smiled at her again. Slowly Gohan stood up and placed Pan back in her crib, tail still in mouth. Gohan kissed her forehead gently, then turned to face his wife who was using her arms to support herself, and her legs bent up.

"Anytime now," Videl said trying to sound mad stuck her right hand up to Gohan. Gohan just stared back. Then in one quick motion, Videl was in his arms.

"Happy now?" Gohan said sarcastically. Videl just smiled and shook her head. Gohan moved in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. As he backed away, Videl grabbed his head with both hands and brought his mouth back to hers, kissing him passionately and strongly.

"I love you Gohan," Videl said softly as she pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you too Videl," Gohan said sternly. "But you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm tired," Videl smiled at his answer. But he had a point.

"Me too, carry me to bed?"

"It would be my pleasure.

DBSS

The sun was shining brightly over the barren land that had recently been turned into training grounds. Six warriors locked in battle, doing everything in their power to gain the needed strength for the war that was to come. Fists were flying, immense blasts of energy were careening across the land, reducing giant rock formations to powder, and none of the warriors would back down. Gohan and Piccolo were taking their fight to the skies as Vegeta and Goku faced off against Trunks and Goten on the ground. Both fathers managed to get hard shots at their son's sending both of them hurtling toward a rather craggily rock formation. Both chibi Saiyan's blasted into the large formation causing it to collapse on them. The dust began to settle as Goku looked at Vegeta.

"Do you think that may have been too much," Goku asked a little worried.

"Hmph, I know _my _son can take it, can yours?" Vegeta said full of hubris.

"I…don't know." Goku said as he scratched the back of his neck. As though on cue, both Saiyans emerged from the rubble. Summoning up their power, they ascended to the first level of Super Saiyan.

"You ready Goten?" Trunks asked his ever smiling counterpart.

"You bet," Goten returned, smiling brightly. The two Saiyan's lowered to the ground and stared ahead at their respective fathers.

"All right," Trunks said readying his arms.

"Let's do it," Goten said doing the same.

"Fu-sion-Ha," The duo spoke in unison. The area was doused in a bright white light. Goku and Vegeta both were forced to shield their eyes.

Gohan and Piccolo up above acknowledged the rise in power and glanced down at the glowing white ball.

"Hmph, show offs," Piccolo said smugly. "Alright Gohan, show me what you've got."

"You got it Piccolo," Gohan said. "Haaaaaa-Ahhhhh," Gohan bellowed out as he ascended to Super Saiyan.

"Now where were we?" Gohan said as he stared at Piccolo.

"I was kicking your butt," Piccolo said with a small grin.

"I think not," Gohan argued back as he flew at his former mentor.

Goku and Vegeta had removed their hands from their eyes and glanced on as the form of Gotenks stood before them.

"Okay, now let's see how good you two are," spoke the cocky Gotenks. Goku glanced over at Vegeta, who returned the look.

"I don't think so Kakarot, fusing with you twice was more than enough," Vegeta said as he stared hard into Goku's eyes.

"Oh come Vegeta it will be fun," Goku said in his trademark childlike manner.

"I'll make the exception in a life and death situation, but now is not one of those times Kakarot, so back off," Vegeta spat crossing his arms.

"Alright, it's your funeral Vegeta," came the combined voices of Goten and Trunks. "Errrrr……AHHHHHHHHHHH," Gotenks put forth a scream to crumble mountains as he ascended to Super Saiyan Three. Dust swirled around the again lighten figure that was the combined Saiyans. Extreme winds smashed into the two fathers standing before the lone figure, neither flinching this time. They only looked on and waited for the transformation to finish so they could get back to the fight. The wind began to subside as the transformation came to a close. Gotenks now stood before them fully powered up in the third ascended form.

"Hmph, how do you like me now?" Gotenks spoke confidently. "Afraid yet?" A grin slip from Gotenks mouth at these words. This was a challenge, and not one that would be passed up by a Saiyan Prince.

"Shut it," Vegeta screamed as he launched at the fused warrior. "HAAAAA," Vegeta bellowed loudly as he flew forward, right fist held at his side. "Try this on Mr. Cocky," Vegeta brought his fist forward, but hit nothing but an after-image. Vegeta slowed down from his assault and landed on his feet, arms at his sides. "Well, I guess it's good to know that you are still as good as you were against Buu. But that's only as good." Vegeta spoke as though to no one, but he knew right were the single duo were currently located, right above him. "You still have a long way to go if you want to help us," Vegeta said continuing to talk with his eyes closed and straight forward.

"Yeah right, you're just making excuses because you missed me," Gotenks spoke proudly floating fifty feet above Vegeta.

"That may be, but you forgot I'm not the only one you're fighting," Vegeta said releasing a grin to no one.

"Huh," Gotenks looked to were Goku once stood, and noticed his absence. "Where'd he go?" Gotenks asked looking confused.

"Right here," Goku said causing Gotenks to look up at him and receive a double fist right to the face sending them hard toward the ground. Rocks cascaded up into the air, and a cloud of smoke encompassed Vegeta who was standing only a few feet away from the edge of the crater the fused warrior created on impact. Eye's still shut and arms crossed Vegeta let out a small side smile accompanied by a chuckle.

"You may have added three years to your age boys, but you are still children. Now what do you say we get this started for real. In a quick flash, Vegeta ascended to Super Saiyan. Irises teal, and hair a vibrant gold, the Prince stood proud.

Down in the crater, Gotenks began to stand up and brush the dust off of his shoulders.

"All right then, no more games," Gotenks said powering up engaging his golden aura. "Let's go," Gotenks screamed as he launched at Vegeta. Vegeta well aware of the incoming attack side stepped at the last second and dropped his elbow, but hit nothing.

"Uh Uh Uhhhh," Gotenks said arrogantly waving his index finger as he hovered a few feet above Vegeta.

"Heh…Galick Gun," Vegeta bellowed as he pointed his hands upward and the smiling Gotenks. The blast hit creating a massive explosion.

DBSS

Gohan and Piccolo continued to hover a few hundred feet off the ground, watching the scene before them unfold. The cloud of smoke the explosion created blocked out the view of the three Saiyans on the ground.

"It's good to know Vegeta hasn't lost anything anyway," Piccolo said as watched the smoke clear.

"Yeah, but I hope he didn't hit them too hard," Gohan said sounding mildly worried.

"Ever the cautious one Gohan," Piccolo said with a smile.

"Hey, almost dying does that to you," Gohan said going on a joking defensive.

"Fair enough, but I'm sure Gotenks is-" Piccolo was cut off as Vegeta, Gotenks and Goku flew through the smoke and directly at them. The three warriors engaged in a fierce, rapid, and unyielding battle. A flurry of fists and feet with the occasional head butt was only visible to the trained eye. Sensei and student split allowing the fight to pass by.

"Wow, I didn't even sense them battling," Piccolo said amazed.

"Me either," Gohan said, but sounding less surprised than Piccolo. "I'll be honest with you though, I'm more surprised Vegeta even joined us today."

"He changed a lot during and after Buu," Piccolo began. "You may not have seen it, but he had finally made peace with himself and Goku. He acknowledged that being second best isn't so bad. I also think he came to realize there are more important things than being the strongest. And now with you back, It's hard to say who is stronger, you or your father. You may have been the one to beat Buu, but I would never personally count Goku out of the running. His countless sacrifices prove the strength of his heart, much like you."

Gohan took in Piccolo's words, and glanced upwards at the proud Saiyan Prince as he dodged a kick to his ribs and landed a punch on the face of Gotenks sending him soaring across the sky.

"It's funny to think we once feared him, now our enemy has become our greatest ally. Actually, that has happened more than once to Dad and I. Our enemies join us to fight other stronger enemies," Gohan finished as he stared right into Piccolo's eyes.

"Don't give me that look, I'm not your friend," Piccolo said slightly grinning.

"Oh so jumping in front of Nappa's attack was just for laughs right," Gohan chiding his mentor.

"Hmph."

DBSS

Gotenks recovered from Vegeta's slam to his face and flew hard and fast toward Goku. Dodging a swing from Goku, Gotenks appeared behind Goku and planted a hard kick to his back, causing spit and blood to fly from his mouth as he launched toward the ground. Immediately after landing the kick Gotenks shot at Super Vegeta engaging in another round of punches, kicks and dodges.

"Okay, enough toying around," Gotenks backed away from Vegeta. "Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack," Gotenks hollered as multiple ghost like images were expelled from his mouth. All figures landed in front of the thrice ascended fused warrior and awaited orders. "ATTACK!" Every ghost flew toward an unfazed Vegeta and exploded once all had attached themselves to the warrior. The explosion was immeasurable. Rock formations close to the blast were incinerated, trees were either uprooted or blown flat. Gotenks looked on at his carnage then returned his focus to the plume of smoke engulfing the Saiyan Prince.

"Heh heh heh heh heh, not so cocky now are we Vegeta?" Gotenks asked rhetorically.

"Oh, you might be surprised," came a voice from the yet unsettling smoke.

"Huh," Gotenks face turned from pride to dumbfound. Gotenks gazed on at the smoke when all of a sudden the choking fumes were dispersed in a flash of light. Gotenks shielded his eyes with his fists and turned to his right side. Then a scream was heard and Gotenks was launched hard into one of the few remaining rock formations. Hurdling through it and coming out on the other side under control, Gotenks flew up high and saw Vegeta floating fifty feet off the ground ascended to Super Saiyan Three.

"Now what was that about not being cocky?" Vegeta asked sarcastically. Gotenks now enraged shot at the Prince and full bore. Vegeta slowly lowered toward the ground and landed. Gotenks still coming in fast prepared to deliver a hard punch. Pulling his right fist back and readying it to swing forward, Gotenks was mere inches from Vegeta when he could swear he heard "_zero"_ come out of the warriors mouth. As if on cue, Gotenks split apart to become two warriors once again. Splitting right around Vegeta, the two warriors flew hard into the ground and each created a small crater. Vegeta turned around and powered down and smiled his arrogant smile.

"So, what did we learn today?" Vegeta asked in an overbearing tone.

"That's not fair dad, you cheated," Trunks spoke first.

"Don't give me that garbage. If Teralos is half as smart as assumed, then he probably already knows about Fusion, which means he knows its weaknesses," Vegeta speaking to both ten year old Saiyans. Goten who had remained quiet couldn't continue the silence, his stomach grumbled.

"Ugh, I'm hungry," Goten said rubbing his tummy.

"Me too," came Trunks.

"Damn it Kakarot, I can't work with your blithering son, he's even got mine whining" Vegeta hollered at Goku.

"Oh come on Vegeta, I'm kind of hungry too," Goku said as he came up to his son.

"Yeah, I could eat as well dad," Gohan said as he and Piccolo floated down.

"ChiChi was planning on feeding everyone today, but personally I think she just wants an excuse to see Pan," Goku said smiling. He still couldn't get over that he was a grandpa now, and let alone that his son was a father.

"Yeah, doesn't surprise me," Gohan said smiling. "So what do you say Piccolo, you coming too?" Gohan turned to his green friend.

"I think I'll head up to the lookout, Dende and I have some things that need to be taken care of," Piccolo said as he began to float upwards.

"All right Piccolo, we'll see you here tomorrow though right?" Gohan asked hopefully. Piccolo looked back and nodded.

"Well, come on. Let's get the brats fed before they implode. Sometimes I wonder why I ever had children. Bulma is just too easy on them. How am I suppose to train a warrior with her nursing his boo boo's," Vegeta finally opened his eyes and noticed he was the only one standing there. "Grrr." A crater was left as Vegeta blasted off for Goku's house.

DBSS

"I'm just not sure what is going on, but I can't contact anyone in otherworld, not even King Yemme" Dende voiced his concern to the returned Piccolo.

"What about King Kai," Piccolo asked

"Him either, no one is there. Something's not right Piccolo," Dende said sweat beading on his forehead.

"I know."

"Do you think this has something to do with Teralos?" The young guardian asked.

"I don't know why, but I don't think this is his doing, something else is going on in otherworld. Worst part is there is nothing we can do at this point.

DBSS

ChiChi had prepared a feast fit for a king…a Saiyan king. Mounds of rice and potatos, multiple forms of poultry, beef, and pork adorned a long line of tables outside the quaint Son home. ChiChi, Videl, and Bulma were finishing bringing everything out to the tables when two pint sized Saiyans came speeding in.

"Hold it right there you two," Bulma said loud and sternly. Goten and Trunks froze mere inches from the food on the table. You will wait for everyone to arrive, got it.

"But mooooom, I'm hungry," Trunks said trying to sound pathetic.

"You heard your mother, now shut up and sit down," Vegeta's gruff voice made Trunks blood run cold. Whatever his father said, he did, no questions asked. Both Trunks and Goten sat down next to each other.

Upon seeing her dad , Pan immediately started to wiggly inside of Videl's arms trying to reach out for Gohan. Gohan saw this and couldn't help but smile. Gohan walked over to meet his wife and daughter who were up by the house.

"Hello there cutie pie," Gohan said as he went to grab Pan from Videl's arms. "How was she today?" Gohan asked as he situated Pan in his arms.

"She was good until she saw you. I don't know why she gets all excited when she see's you," Videl said, wonder in her voice.

"You still get all excited when you see me too you know," Gohan said smiling. Videl blushed slightly.

"She gets to see you all day, and besides, I'm her protector," Gohan finished and looked at his wife and smiled, then bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. "If it's any consolation, I still get butterflies in my stomach every time I see you." Videl continued to blush, but smiled this time as well.

"Okay, everyone dig in." As soon as the last syllable exited ChiChi's lips, there was a hurricane of movement as the demi-Saiyan duo began to wolf down any piece of food in their sight. Goku and Gohan were not far behind, but Vegeta at more civilly than the others, his father reared him right.

"Cretins," Vegeta said quietly to himself.

Gohan finished his last plate, and looked over at Videl who was now eating for herself after feeding Pan.

"Here, come here sweetie," Gohan gestured his hands to his daughter who was sitting in Videl's lap. Pan smiled and raised her arms up so Gohan could grab her underneath them.

"Ugh, you're getting to be a big girl aren't you," Gohan said as he picked up Pan and placed her in his lap. Pan giggled, smiled, and stuck her tail in her mouth.

"You should really stop doing that. Do you know where your tail has been?" Gohan chided his daughter, who only smiled back. "You're lucky you're cute," Gohan said as serious as he could, yet Pan just kept on smiling, tail in hand and mouth.

"Don't bug her so much Gohan," ChiChi started in behind her son. "You used to put that furry thing in your mouth all the time, and when you got teeth you bit it and cried for hours. Now come here Pan, come see grandma," ChiChi leaned down to pick Pan up. Pan on the other hand smiled and shook her head. ChiChi tried to look heartbroken, but Pan wasn't buying it. ChiChi even went so far as to pout out her bottom lip but it only made Pan smile wider.

"Come on, go see grandma, she's been waiting for you since I was four," Pan looked at her father with one of those "if I must" looks and reached up for ChiChi. ChiChi grabbed her granddaughter and trotted off toward Bulma.

Night began to gain strength, and Pan was now asleep in her grandma's arms.

"Well Gohan, shall we," Videl asking if they should head home.

"Yeah, I suppose we could," Gohan said as he stood up from his seat and placed his hand toward Videl as she stood up.

"Well thank you kind sir, now let's get our sleeping bouncing ball of energy and head on home," Videl said in a mock lady-like voice.

"Why don't you guys let Pan stay here tonight, you two haven't had any time to yourselves since she was born," ChiChi looking pleading at her son and daughter-in-law. Gohan chanced a look at his wife, and the same thing was going through her head as well. ChiChi was right. They didn't see much of each other.

"I guess, what d you think Gohan?"

"I don't have a problem with it. We'll pick her up later in the morning. Does that give you enough time to spoil her rotten mom?" ChiChi just gave a knowing grin and headed for the house.

"Well, fly or teleport?" Gohan asked Videl.

"Hmm, fly," Gohan wrapped his arms around Videl and took flight for home.

DBSS

Gohan and Videl arrived home about a half an hour later. Gohan landed softly but continued to carry Videl. Into the house and up to the bedroom even in the dark was no challenge for Gohan. Entering the bedroom and walking over to the bed Gohan let Videl down onto the bed. Videl stood on her knees on 

the edge of the bed and faced Gohan. Both leaned in for a kiss when something out of nowhere caused them a sensation like a large fishhook to the abdomen.

"What was that?" Videl asked a bit worried.

"Something's not right," Gohan said as he shut out the world and tried to take in anything he could. After a minute, the phone rang, Gohan picked it up and three words came out of the receiver in the voice of his father that made his blood run cold.

"_Pan is gone."_

* * *

**Just wait and find out what is going on it'll drive you wild.**


	15. Left With The Improbable

**Sorry it's taken so long to get this update out. A combination of moving, no internet and major writers block. I say this a lot and I have never had a person agree with me which is nice, but still I don't really like where this chapter went. There is an even that I wanted to happen, and this was the way I wanted to do it in. At the same time, I do like some parts of this chapter. Anyway again sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoy. **

_**PS Reviews please.**_

Left With the Improbable

Gohan was frozen. He was damn near sure he was at present time a dark blue color. Three words had just made a romantic evening with his wife full of fear and worry. Gohan knew enough not to ask any simple minded questions. Had she simply gone walkabout, Goku would have been able to sense her. No, something was wrong.

"Gohan? Gohan? Are you still there?" came Goku's electronically distorted voice. But Gohan couldn't answer. His throat was like sandpaper, his tongue, concrete. This must be what his parents went through when he himself was kidnapped. But at least then, they knew where to find him.

"…uh…"

"Gohan just come over here," Goku requested. That much Gohan could do. After returning the phone to the receiver, Gohan looked at his wife. All the happiness that was usually there was replaced by extreme fear and worry.

"Gohan, what is it? Is it Pan?" Gohan nodded. Videl brought her hands to her mouth and gasped hard. She could feel it, or better yet she couldn't feel it. She knew this was no joke, her daughter was gone, and could not be sensed.

"What do we do Gohan? What do we…" Videl started to cry, hard. Gohan's consciousness immediately returned upon seeing his distraught wife. Gohan approached her and wrapped her arms around her tightly. Videl sank into his chest sobbing hard.

"We'll find her Videl. I swear on my life the one who did this will not breathe after I get to him." Still holding onto Videl, Gohan transported the both of them to Goku and ChiChi's house. Upon their arrival, it was immediately obvious that something else was very wrong. The house contained an acrid smell. Further inspection revealed that Pan's room was blackened and contained an enormous hole. Whoever this person was, they knew who they were messing with. Engaging the wrath of two of the world's most powerful warriors was at the very least extremely stupid.

Goku and ChiChi, unfazed by the sudden appearance of their son and daughter-in-law, approached Gohan and Videl. Goku spoke first.

"Gohan I'm so sorry. ChiChi and I were cleaning up outside when I felt a massive power level, and then half the house exploded. ChiChi and I were rocketed backwards a few hundred feet. When we got to the house, Pan's room was in this state, but as you can see the crib is intact with this note. Whoever did this wanted her. The question is why," Goku finished his explanation as Gohan briefly read the letter.

"What's it say Gohan?" Gohan handed the letter to Videl.

_The infant for the Dragon Balls. Desert East of West City in six hours or I leave the planet with her._

_ Garapas (A/N Guh-Rah-Pus)_

"What does this mean Gohan?" Videl asked, tears full in her deep cerulean eyes.

"This means we get the dragon radar and find those balls. Bulma should still be awake," Gohan said.

"Yes, she is," came a gruff voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Vegeta and Bulma as well as Piccolo standing in the doorway.

"Normally I would ask what you are doing here, but it is obvious why. You felt the power didn't you?" Goku asked as he approached his friends in the doorway.

"Hmph," Piccolo nodded. "This is not the only problem. Hell is in turmoil again. A riot broke out, but there was only one escapee."

"Who was it Piccolo," Gohan asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"The Legendary Super Saiyan himself, Broly," Piccolo said, some fear evident in his voice. "King Yemma has only recently regained order. When I arrived back on the lookout this evening, Neither him nor King Kai could be reached.

"That would explain the high power level," Goku stated.

"That it would Kakarot, but Broly is no one to be underestimated. Your son knows that doubly," Vegeta said nodding in his direction.

"But what about my daughter? Let's find those balls for this Garapas guy and then worry about Broly," Gohan said a little agitated.

"Doh," a vein in Vegeta's head throbbed slightly." When are you going to learn to use that skull jelly for more than those damn books. Garapas and Broly are working together you dolt."

"How do you know this," Gohan shot back.

"Garapas is Broly's uncle," Vegeta stated simply.

"So what another Saiyan escaped the destruction of Planet Vegeta?" Bulma who had stayed quiet finally spoke up.

"It does not surprise me. Garapas was a Saiyan of extraordinary ability. When he was born they thought that he might be Legendary Super Saiyan. But he never attained that level. His abilities were far beyond the level of any normal Saiyan though. My father employed him, doing what would be the equivalent of Earth's 'Black Ops'. He was a one man army. In less than twenty four hours, he could take a planet by himself and have it up for sale for Frieza. He eventually became too greedy and went to work for Frieza directly. He betrayed my father, and rightly so my father had a group of Saiyan Elites hunt him down and kill him. Out of seven only one returned. He said Garapas was dead. Evidently he was wrong. Garapas is the reason Frieza destroyed the planet. He told him of the legend of the Super Saiyan." Vegeta finished to gaping mouths.

"So what now?" Goku asked.

We confront him, without the balls," Vegeta said as though it were the simplest thing in the world

"We can't do that he might kill Pan," Videl screamed at Vegeta.

"Wait, we can offer the Dragon Radar," Bulma said as she reached into her purse and grabbed it.

"It's better than nothing," Piccolo said. "I'm sorry Gohan, but we can't risk giving him the Dragon Balls. Who knows what he could do? It's just too risky," the green warrior's eye were serious with regret. Deep down Gohan knew Piccolo was right. They could buy time if he would accept the Radar. Giving him the balls would be suicide. Hopefully he would hand Pan over, otherwise Gohan was not sure what course of action would need be taken.

"This isn't right, just give him the damn balls and get my daughter back," Videl was at Vegeta beating on his chest and crying. Behind the look of disgust on Vegeta's face, Gohan could tell Vegeta did not want to see Pan be taken.

"Videl it will be okay," Bulma comforted her.

"Let's get going," Vegeta exclaimed.

"Right," Goku nodded.

Gohan turned to his mother.

"Mom take care of Videl," ChiChi nodded.

"Alright, let's get your daughter back," Piccolo said as Gohan walked out of the house. Gohan simply nodded and took to the sky.

DBSS

Two warriors stood tall in the desert. One, bore an earing in each ear, and stood about six feet tall. He had black hair that parted in the front opening up his face. The jewelry that used he used to bare was no absent. The other was dark skinned and sported a beard and mustache. His hair was was long and held back in a ponytail, and three tufts of hair hung over his brow The sky was cloudy and dark and it was pushing midnight. A single Saiyan pod sat some two hundred feet behind them. In it a crying Pan.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked to kill the child yet," Garapas asked his nephew. Broly ignored this comment.

"Do you think that they will bring the balls?" the Legend asked.

"It matters not. If they do in fact bring them now, that only accelerates my plans. Regardless I am taking this girl, she has a power inside of her that could rival you Broly."  
"I think not, how could a quarter Saiyan, let alone a female have a power like mine?"

"Did your father tell you nothing of Sayian ancestry? Every thousand years, a Legendary Super Saiyan is born. But once a millennium, The Saiyan of Prophecy is born, and if my calculations are right, that power lies in this child. Trained right, she could surpass you Broly."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Broly said arrogantly.

"Hmph, it would seem are friends have arrived. Garapas looked on as three Saiyans and a Namekian touched down about fifty yards from them.

"So did you bring the Balls as I requested?" Garapas asked in a condescending manner.

"Get them yourself," Vegeta spit back as he tossed the dragon radar at him.

Garapas caught it and examined the circular device. He pressed the top button and it blinked to life revealing the location of the seven Dragon Balls.

"Quite a device. Let me guess your Earth mate created this didn't she Vegeta?" Vegeta returned no response.

"Answer me this. How did you survive Garapas?" Vegeta asked coldly.

"The pitiful force that your idiot father sent after me was nothing. Only the one gave me trouble, but I said I would pay him if he lied and said I was dead. He took the bribe." Garapas looked quite proud at that thought.

"Now where is my daughter," Gohan exclaimed. Garapas smirked and nodded over his shoulder in the direction of the pod. Immediately flashes went through both Gohan and Goku's mind of Radditz arrival on earth.

"But you will not be taking her back. This was not part of the deal. I said bring the balls, not some flashy toy, but I think I will hang onto this," Garapas said smiling.

Gohan's anger immediately began to build. Goku sensed this.

"Gohan, calm down. We need to proceed cautiously," Goku pleaded with his son.

"GARAPAS, RETURN THE CHILD OR FACE THE WRATH OF THE SAIYAN PRINCE!"

"Ahh Vegeta, your temper has always been your downfall," Garapas said smiling.

"You have picked the wrong Saiyans to mess with. I can guarantee that I am far more powerful than you could ever hope to be," Vegeta shot back.

"Hm hm hm hm hm. Oh how wrong you are Vegeta. I was hoping to avoid this, but it seems you will not make this easy. You want a fight, you got it Saiyan Prince," Garapas finished his sentence, and as though a switch was flipped, he ascended not only to Super Saiyan, but Super Saiyan Two. Vegeta could only stare in amazement. He knew that Garapas was a Saiyan of great strength, but he did not expect this.

"When I heard of the defeat of Frieza at the hands of a Super Saiyan, I knew that I must reach that level, but as you can see, I have gone beyond," Garapas finished with a crooked smile.

Vegeta let his astonishment pass, and registered that while powerful, Garapas was so far not at Vegeta's own maximum.

"Okay Garapas, let's see how good you really are," Vegeta started his ascension to Super Saiyan Two as well.

"Broly, take care of the other two, then we leave."

"With pleasure, AHHHHHHHHHH," Broly began his ascension to Super Saiyan, causing the ground to crumble and crack around him. Sparks were jumping across his body as his hair lengthened and stood up. His eyes turned green, and his scream subsided.

"Nice, now watch me," Gohan said arrogantly. Digging deep, Gohan began his ascension to Super Saiyan Three. He crouched down and concentrated hard on the well of energy inside of him and pulled it out like he had the day his daughter was born. His hair lengthened down to the backs of his knees and his brow again disappeared. Arching his back he let out one final scream signaling the completion of the transformation. Goku followed suit after Gohan ascending to the third level.

"Now I will give you the option. Stand down and let my daughter go, or die trying to stop me." Broly simply smiled as he launched himself at Gohan. His right fist was stuck out forward. Gohan easily dodged and planted his foot into Broly's belly sending him soaring into the sky. Goku blasted after him preparing to deliver a strike. Broly recovered with enough time to dodge the attack. Goku stared at his opponent, who simply stared back looking angry. Broly then again went on the offensive firing punch after punch and kick after kick at the long haired warrior. Goku dodged and blocked every attack, Broly simply could not move fast enough. Growing wary of Broly's feeble attempts to hit him, Goku grabbed onto his leg after a failed kick and proceeded to fly fast toward the Earth. Once in close proximity with the ground, Goku threw Broly hard into the ground sending him several hundred feet into the Earth's crust.

"Had enough Broly," Gohan hollered into the hole. The response was something less than pleasant.

Broly unleashed a scream and wave of power creating a massive crater around where he was buried. Gohan was launched into the sky along with millions of chunks of rock. Goku powered up causing the rocks to disintegrate as they connected with him. When the dust and debris cleared, Gohan and Goku looked down to see Broly in his Legendary form. His hair was now a slight shade of green and his eyes had turned completely white. The warrior now also stood at least one and a half times the size of Gohan and three times as wide. Both warriors were now a little worried. They had beaten Broly twice before. Even in the third ascended form they could tell it would be a tough battle.

"Kakarot," whatever humanity Broly had in his regular state was cast aside in his Legendary form. He had reverted to his desire to kill Goku for keeping him awake as a child. This was made worse as Pans cries were growing louder. Broly turned toward the pod the pint sized Saiyan was residing in. A small smirk escaped his eyes and he launched a blast of light green energy directly at the pod.

DBSS

Garapas looked on as Vegeta finished his ascension. But his attention was drawn toward the father of the girl as he ascended past Super Saiyan Two. _So they found it too. Perhaps they aren't as hapless as I thought. No matter, I must have this child if I am to get out of Teralos's debt. _

"Are you ready traitor?" Vegeta asked in a serious tone. Garapas stared back and flashed a wry smile.

"You know I was rather pleased with myself as I told Frieza about the prophecy. I knew I was getting back at the King for all his stupidity."

"Don't you dare insult my father, you low life piece of garbage. Now fight me!" Vegeta sent a blast of energy at Garapas who vanished and reappeared in front of Vegeta and landed a punch directly to his stomach causing the Saiyan Prince to double over enough for Garapas to land an uppercut sending the warrior skyward. Garapas charged up his own energy attack and hurled it at Vegeta as he continued to 

move skyward. It connected creating a devastating explosion and gigantic plume of smoke. Garapas stared on proudly, but well aware that the warrior was still alive. The smile faded as a concussion of energy blew away the smoke and revealed a thrice ascended Vegeta. Another spike in power caught the attention of Garapas causing him to turn and see his nephew ascending to his ultimate form. Returning his attention to Vegeta, Garapas spoke.

"All right, have it your way Vegeta." Garpas focused his energy and began ascending to Super Saiyan Three. Rocks and pebbles that surrounded the area began to hover then explode and disintegrate as Garapas greatly rose his power. His hair extended to his ankles due to his already long hair. The increase caused the tie holding it to break. His brow extended and Garapas finished his ascension.

"Now the fun can begin.

DBSS

Gohan quickly vanished and reappeared standing in front of the pod. Gohan slapped the energy away into the sky. A look of extreme disgust now adorned his face. Gohan glanced over his shoulder into the pod. Pan stared back fear burned hard into her eyes. _I've got to get her out of the-. _Gohan's train of thought was interrupted as Broly commenced and all out assault on him. Caught completely off guard Gohan was receiving a massive pummeling. Gohan succeeded in blocking a punch and was able to get out of the way as his dad went on the offensive. Broly was keeping up blocking every attack.

_Darn, how is it he is always stronger, _Goku thought to himself. Broly finally countered and knocked Goku hard into the ground causing him to fall out of Super Saiyan entirely. Gohan took up his father's place and continued attacking Broly. No matter how fast he swung, Gohan could not connect. After a few minutes, Gohan was able to land a kick sending the warrior across the desert into a large boulder. The boulder exploded upon being impaled by the oversized warrior, causing the rubble to bury him. An explosion revealed Broly to be unscathed, but highly irate. Launching full force at Gohan, Broly readied a blast of energy and launched it at point blank range. All this happened faster than Gohan could follow and the blast hit him hard in the sternum, but instead of exploding it carried him off in the direction of a plateau. Upon connection with it, the blast exploded. Gohan lay half buried under rubble, and stared up into the sky. The clouds were dissipating, and a full moon was present. Gohan's eye's slowly closed as he slipped into unconsciousness.

DBSS

Goku came to in time to see his son launched off into the distance.

"Broly you fiend," Goku launched himself at Broly again, but received a punch to the face sending him flying back. Broly bulldozed his way at Goku and connected again. The un-ascended warrior was completely out matched. Goku now lay down on the ground as Broly smiled at him and ground his foot into his chest. Goku let out a loud scream and looked over to see Vegeta oblivious to his predicament.

"Kakarot," Broly grinned brightly at his satisfaction of Goku's pain.

"AHHHHHHHH" Goku let out a scream before becoming completely silent. He was however still conscious, but he was in some kind of trance. The all of a saddened his chest started to expand and a primeval growl escaped his mouth. Fur started to encase his entire body, and his size began to increase greatly forcing Broly off of him who was now in complete awe for he had never seen this before. The Oozaru form was coming out.

DBSS

Vegeta immediately recognized what was going on. Garapas too stopped fighting and stared on.

"Damn, he could have picked a better time than now," Vegeta cursed to himself. Vegeta watched as the giant ape stood up and looked down on his opponents. He was about to go on a thrash. Vegeta immediately raced over to hover in front of Goku's face.

"Kakarot, listen to me," Vegeta was then caught by the giant apes hands. However, Vegeta did not fight it. "You must control it. Only when you control it can you achieve a power even greater than Super Saiyan Three. The ape loosened his grip slightly and gazed upon Vegeta with a pensive look.

"Ve-Ge-Ta," Goku released his hold on Vegeta and again began to change. His fur turned bright gold and he raised his arms high into the air. Oozaru Goku roared loudly to the heavens and then an white light covered his entire body. Then he began to shrink and shrink. Goku now was back to his normal size and features, but was still covered by a white light. Slowly it dissipated and revealed a vastly different Goku. His chest and arms were covered by red fur, and his hair instead of gold was its usual black, only it was a little longer resting slightly on his shoulders. His eyes contained a line on the outside and bottom that was red, and his pupil was surrounded by a gold iris.

"You did well Kakarot," Vegeta said smiling.

"Hm, this is unbelievable Vegeta, but how did you know. Goku asked quizzically.

"Hm hm, are you really that thick. GRRRRRRRRRR……AHHHHHHHH," A light engulfed the Saiyan Prince, as he ascended into the fourth level of Super Saiyan. His golden hair returned to its natural black and reduced its length to around his shoulders.

"Understand now," Vegeta said. Goku looked him over, he looked much like he did red fur and red eye line, but his irises were greenish blue.

"There's a fourth level of Super Saiyan," Garpas stared on in amazement. Vegeta turned to face the astounded warrior and smiled.

"Heh heh heh," Vegeta let out a throaty laugh. "That there is. This is the true Super Saiyan, but you will never be able to attain it. Your tail seems to be missing, heh heh heh."

_Of course, the Oozaru form is only attainable with the assistance of a Saiyans tail. Damn that Teralos for removing it, _Garapas thought to himself. _"_It matters not. You will not walk away with that child. She is far more important than you could ever understaaaaaaaaaaaand," Garapas launched himself at the stationary Vegeta. He launched a kick at the proud warrior that went right through him.

DBSS

Piccolo had come to the aid of the unconscious Gohan. Broly had knocked him good, he was out. Piccolo contemplated picking him up and carrying him to the lookout when he felt the transformation begin. Fearing the worst Piccolo prepared to move fast. But when Vegeta appeared in front of Goku, Piccolo became intrigued. Then something completely unusual happened, something Piccolo had never seen before. The ape turned gold. Then stranger yet, the gold ape reduced to Goku again, but a much different Goku. Then Vegeta transformed to look just like it.

_What the heck is going on, another level of Super Saiyan? _Piccolo continued to look on as the fighting commenced.

DBSS

Broly looked on as his enemy went through a transformation that was completely foreign to him. This giant ape, what was it? And now he had returned to a somewhat normal state, but his body contained fur. The Legendary warrior was perplexed by the situation at hand. The Prince mentioned something about a tail. He never himself had a tail, but perhaps that was because of his ability to fight with an infinite amount of energy. Whatever it was, his uncle was looking worried. What did it matter they were still incomparable next to him. The only reason he was putting up with his uncle was to get away 

from this planet. As Goku neared the end of his ascension, Broly noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Steam was coming out of the pod door as though it were closing. Broly dismissed the thought.

His uncle launched at the Prince, bringing Broly out of his thought. Glancing over he saw Kakarot staring back at him. Broly smiled back and powered up. Putting everything behind it he had, Broly let loose a punch that could have shattered the very Earth itself. If it didn't knock his head off, Goku was sure to be launched half way across the planet. A mere split second before it connected, Goku raised both hands and blocked the punch. The force did not even make the golden hearted warrior move an inch. Broly again adorned a face of amazement, but it was quickly replaced by an increase in rage. Letting out a scream of epic proportions, Broly began to fire one punch after another at Goku.

DBSS

Garapas was sure his kick had connected with its target, but when he looked back, Vegeta was gone.

"After image is a pretty neat trick isn't it Garapas," came Vegeta's voice from above. Garapas anger increased tenfold. How was it the son, of an inept King, had such abilities? He, Garapas, was second to none back before the destruction of his planet.

"AHHHHHHHH," Garapas brought his hands together and sent a beam of dark purple energy and the hovering Vegeta. With ease Vegeta knocked it away and then appeared instantly in front of Garapas and released a full force punch knocking the former one man army back and hard into the ground. Garapas lay still, dazed and confused. He stood up holding his stomach and wretched out a small amount of blood.

"Damn you, damn you Vegeta," Garapas managed to say.

"How dare you even address me! You betrayed our entire race and for that I will kill you. Stealing my wife's god daughter was a bad idea as well, you will pay double for that.

_Damn, I guess I'm going to have to use it. _Reaching into his pocket, Garapas pulled out a remote and pressed three buttons. Instantly Broly screamed in pain, stunning Goku and causeing Vegeta to glance in the Legendary warriors direction.

"Broly, kill them both now," Garapas ordered.

_What, no, he has a controlling device too? _Goku thought to himself. Broly reared back and released a feral roar. When he righted himself his eyes were no longer pure white, but bright red. Worst of all, his power had skyrocketed. Broly grabbed Goku around the throat and launched him hard at Vegeta. The two warriors collided and flew into across the desert until they hit the ground. They dug a rut upon collision with the Earth. Before they could recover Broly was again on them both pummeling them hard into the ground. Finally each was able to grab a fist of Broly and each launch their own energy attack launching the warrior far.

DBSS

Broly did as commanded giving Garapas time to get to his pod and take off. _So powerful, so dumb, _Garapas thought to himself smiling.

DBSS

Broly landed hard but recovered quickly from the dual blasts. This time prepared for the assault, both Vegeta and Goku were blocking the gist of Broly's attacks.

"Kakarot, we have to end this soon, or he will become too powerful to stop," Vegeta said straining trying to keep from being beaten to a pulp.

"Broly, please stop. I know you are mad at me for constantly crying as a child. I am sorry, please this is wrong. You are better than this…hey look Garapas is getting away," Goku said worried. "Pan is still on that ship."

As though a switch was flipped Broly stopped his assasult and glanced in the direction of the pod. His uncle was crawling toward it. Growling loudly Broly fired a beam of energy directly at the pod. Upon connection it exploded launching parts and pieces high into the air. Garapas looked completely stunned.

"NOOOO, Broly what have you done," Goku screamed. His granddaughter was still in that pod. Goku was close to his breaking point. Vegeta was equally awestruck.

"Broly you fool, not only have you killed the child, but we have no way to get off this pla-," Garapas was cut off as Broly had his large hand wrapped around his throat.

"You…were…going…to…leave…me…here." Broly said sternly. All Garapas could do was cough and gag a little bit. Broly squeezed a little harder causing Garapas' eyes to bug out slightly, then '_pop' _Garapas head lay on the ground just below his feet. Broly released his body and it fell in a heap on top of the head.

Broly returned his gaze upon the two warriors he was engaged with previously. His eyes were now back to their original white. Then Broly did something unexpected, he powered down. Returning to his base form Broly looked at Goku with a face never before seen on Broly. It was a face of regret. Goku powered down as well, but Vegeta did not.

"Kakarot, you are right. I am better than this. I have always been doing the bidding of others. It's time I did something for myself."  
"Broly, I can never forgive you. You killed my son's daughter," Goku said very darkly.

"No I didn't," Broly said as he looked behind him. Goku glanced over his shoulder at the smoke pillowing from the pod. Two figures could be seen walking toward them in shadow from the smoke. Upon exiting it Goku could see it was Piccolo as well as his son. In his sons arms was Pan alive and well.

"How did you know?" Goku asked.

"As you were finishing transforming, I noticed that the door on the pod was acting as though it was closing. That's when I figured out that your son must have gotten the little girl from the pod," Broly explained. "I have one simple request Goku. I have done some terrible things in my life. It is best that I return to where I can pay for them."

"Say no more." Goku grabbed onto Broly and teleported out of the desert.

"Where'd dad go," Gohan asked Vegeta who was now powering down.

"Return that piece of garbage to Hell is my guess," Vegeta spat. "Now if we're done here I'm going home," Vegeta said just before taking off for his abode. Gohan turned to his old sensei.

"Since when do you carry sensu beans on you anyway?" Gohan asked.

"I don't normally, but after I heard what happened in Hell, I stopped by Corrin's on the way to your Goku's.," Piccolo explained just as Goku reappeared.

"Hey where did Vegeta go?"

"I'm guessing home dad. It's two in the morning," Gohan said as he glanced down at Pan who had fallen asleep.

"Well, not that everything is in order, I'm heading back to the lookout," Piccolo said as he began to fly off in that direction.

"Well let's get home. I'm sure everyone is worried sick," Gohan suggested to his father. Both placed their index and middle fingers to their foreheads and teleported to Goku's.

DBSS

"Oh Pan, I'm so glad you're safe," Videl was smothering her daughter so thankful she was alive. Gohan and Videl had just arrived home after regaling the events of the evening to his mom and wife.

"Honey, she's had a rough night, why don't you put her in her crib and let her sleep," Gohan said sleepily. Videl looked at him and nodded. Pan was barely staying awake through all of Videl's smothering.

"I'm just so thankful that she is safe Gohan. I lost my mom when I was young, I don't know what I'd do if I lost my child. Losing you for those few years almost killed me," Videl tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Videl it's okay," Gohan said as he embraced her. "Pan is safe and so am I, you have nothing to worry about. Videl sniffled and nodded her head in Gohans chest. "Now what do you say we get some shut eye? Personally I'm still a little out of it from that hit from Broly," Gohan joked. Videl let loose a small smile before leaning up and kissing Gohan.

"I love you."

"I love you too Videl."

* * *

As of right now, the next chapter will advance at least four years, possibly more. I have played around enough and I think it is time to start the main event. Hope you like it.

* * *


	16. CASH

Well, here is another chapter. The main event is closing in, but there are a few side things as well on the way. There is a hint of one at the end. See if you can guess. Anyway here we go.

CASH

Wind blew softly through the grass bending it slightly in places it was longer. Trees even swayed just ever so much from the slight breeze. Birds could be heard chirping a lovely tune as well as multiple manners of bugs. The sun was bright and high in the sky making the assumed time around noon. A little girl of four stood very still with her eyes shut. She quietly took in her surroundings searching for anything that was out of the ordinary. Her jet black hair swayed in the minor breeze and her orange and blue gi ruffled slightly. Concentrating hard for any sort of signal that might tell where her adversary was currently located.

Suddenly there was a large increase in energy that was located directly to her rear. Opening her eyes quickly revealed onyx pupils. She without hesitation turned around in enough time to see the incoming yellow blast of ki. Diving to the side, she then launched her own blast of energy at her assailant. Disappearing from view in the trees, the little girl awaited for the sound of an explosion, but all that came was a pinging noise and then she saw her blast fly high into the air out from the top of the trees.

"Crud," she exclaimed. "Where are you now daddy?"

"Right behind you," a voice came from directly where it said. With no time to react the girl was gripped from the back of her gi and hurled up into the air. Concentrating hard she steadied herself and flipped around to face the ever escaping Earth. Looking down she could see her father darting toward her, fists held at his sides. Regaining composure, she cupped her hands together and began the words that she hoped would end the fight.

"Ka…" Her father was growing ever closer.

"Me…" The energy started to build.

"Ha…" Distance was becoming vastly smaller as her father ascended toward her, his right fist held out.

"Me…" It was now or never.

"HAAAAAAAA," the little girl screamed loudly and put forth everything she had into the bright blue wave. She watched as her father flew directly at it his right fist still pointed directly at her. The beam continued toward her father, and it finally hit. An explosion that surprised the pint sized warrior could be heard and smoke engulfed where her father had been. She continued to float there and waited for the smoke to clear. When it finally did, she had a view of her father spread eagle in a crater on the Earth. Fearing the worst, the little girl flew full force down to her father and knelt beside him placing her hands on his chest and shaking him violently.

"Daddy, daddy, please don't be dead," the little girl pleaded.

"Ha ha ha, stop that it tickles Pan," the young man exclaimed as he grabbed his daughter's hands and lifted them off his chest. "I'm fine. You don't think that that would take your old man out?" Pan smiled and blinked away her tears.

"So…so you were going easy on me," Pan's voice rose slightly. "That's not fair, you shouldn't do that daddy," Pan said defiantly as she stood up. Gohan laughed slightly.

"You know your mother told me the same thing when we first met. But I am far too strong to fight you at my full potential," Gohan explained as he pushed himself up to lean on his hands. This put him at eye level with his daughter. Pan looked at her father seriously for a second then her face softened.

"Just how strong are you daddy?" Pan inquired quietly. Gohan turned the tables and stared intently at his daughter for a minute then stood up. He looked around for something he could use to demonstrate. After a minute his eyes landed on a large plateau off in the distance. Smirking slightly he looked down at his daughter. Returning his sight to the plateau, Gohan used his senses to be sure no one was around there. Gohan then raised his hand and began to charge up energy. He released the blast and it flew full force covering the distance quickly. The explosion rocked the ground where father and daughter stood. Pan clutched onto her father's leg for support and watched as particles of rocks were hurled up into the air. The shockwave arrived shortly thereafter rippling the clothing of both warriors and slicking their hair back. After a minute when most of the carnage passed, Pan let a 'wow' slip out.

"That's not even my maximum though," Gohan said as he looked down at Pan. Pan stared back wide eyed, mouth agape.

"I had no idea you were so strong Daddy," Pan said in an amazed voice.

"Yeah, but your grandpa and Vegeta are actually stronger. They found another level of Super Saiyan," Gohan explained to Pan who in turn gave him a quizzical look.

"What is Super Siayan?"

"I never did explain that I guess did I?" Gohan said as he put his fist to his chin. "You did see me as a Super Saiyan when you were little, but it's no surprise you don't remember it. Well, I suppose I should start with the whole Saiyan part." Gohan sat down and crossed his legs and patted them signaling Pan to take a lap. Sitting down Pan than gave her father her full attention.

"You're mother is a human, you know that much right?" Gohan asked.

"Well duh, she's not a duck," Gohan chuckled at Pan's sarcasm. "And so are you…right?" Pan looked almost slightly worried. Gohan raised his eyebrows and released a side smirk.

"Not quite. Your grandmother is also human, but your grandpa is full one hundred percent Saiyan. In other words, he's not human. He's an alien from a planet called Vegeta which was destroyed shortly after Grandpa came to Earth. Grandpa was one of seven Saiyan's to escape the planet before its destruction by a terrible alien named Freiza. The others were grandpa's brother Radditz, Vegeta and 

Nappa, who was Vegeta's cohort. Then there was a man named Paragas, his son Broly, and then Paragas's brother Garapas, that's who kidnapped you when you were just a baby. We fought Broly two times. He broke out of hell to help Garapas and we fought him a third time, and then returned on his own free will after he killed Garapas. Paragas was murdered by his own son Broly the first time we faced him. Nappa was killed by Vegeta when he failed to defeat Grandpa.

"Wait a minute, you mean Vegeta was a bad guy?" Gohan nodded.

"Yes, but he became good after Grandpa beat Frieza," Gohan clarified. "Anyway, so that leaves only Vegeta and Grandpa who are alive from the original Sayian race. So I am a half Saiyan, and that makes you a quarter Siayan. That is why you like to fight. Saiyans are a fighting race. But I can't say that I know too much about them, other than what I have heard from Vegeta. Grandpa was actually a bad guy at one time too. When he first came to Earth, Grandpa was supposed to destroy it. But he wound up hitting his head really hard and completely changed. Ever since then, Grandpa has always defended this planet, and others," Gohan paused for a minute to let this sink in.

"So…so, I am…part alien? I am part Saiyan?" Gohan nodded at his daughter's question.

"That's where the tail comes from," Gohan said as he unwrapped his and brought it forward. Unconsciously Pan did the same. Pan sat there for a moment thinking hard. The she returned her gaze to her father.

"So what are Super Saiyans then?" Pan asked.

"Super Saiyan was thought to be an unachievable legend. It was something that supposedly had not happened for a very long time. Your grandpa was the first to do it in over a millennium. Then Vegeta did it shortly after him. I was the third, and for a while anyway was the youngest to do so. But your uncle Goten now has that title. I still hold the record for youngest Super Saiyan Two. Goten can ascend to Super Saiyan Three when he is fused with Trunks, but not higher than One while not fused. And fusion is a whole different topic, but to put it simply, two warriors can become one by way of a dance."

"So, what exactly is it," Pan eagerly requested the knowledge of the Super Saiyan.

"Well it is something that happens when a Saiyan has reached his limit, and unbearable emotion is placed on them they transform and gain unbelievable power. Frieza murder Krillen, and that sent Grandpa over the edge. He ascended and defeated Frieza. Dad helped me achieve it when we were in the Room of Spirit and Time. Super Saiyan Two, for me anyway, was brought on by extreme anger. I was fighting a powerful android named Cell. He had killed so many innocent people. The last straw was when he destroyed a friendly android named Android 16. I snapped and released this hidden power inside me that both Grandpa and Piccolo knew was there." Dad achieved Super Saiyan Three through training, and then taught me and Vegeta how to do it. With Three there is this pool of energy inside of you that you have to pull out. It was very difficult for me to attain. Grandpa and Vegeta have also achieved Super Saiyan Four. I don't know if I can personally. I think that Vegeta is right in saying that only pure blooded Saiyans can reach it."

"So what does it look like?" Pan asked, still eager for more information.

"Well, why don't I just show you," Pan quickly stood up, and Gohan followed suit. Fully erect, Gohan angled his elbows and began to gather energy. With a quick jolt he ascended to the first level.

"This is Super Saiyan," Gohan looked down at his daughter and smiled. Pan took in her transformed father. His eyes were teal, and his hair was now standing up and was a bright golden color. Returning to his concentration Gohan began to charge up for Two. Gohan released a few grunts and groans as he began to ascend. Pan watched as his hair grew a little longer and became a little more refined. The piece that hung in front of his face extended as well. His muscles, Pan noticed, grew larger too. She continued to stare wide eyed as Gohan began to calm down again.

"This is Super Saiyan Two," Gohan exclaimed. Pan just stared in awe. She could feel the power radiating off of her father. Gohan then shut his eyes and began to reach for the pool of energy that was contained within him. And just like every other time he did this, he could feel that other power as well. But again, he avoided it. Pan watched as this form began to drastically change who her father was. His brow extended out causing the disappearance of his eye brows. His muscles grew substantially, but the greatest change was his hair which grew down to his knees. Releasing a loud scream as he finalized his transformation, Pan knew he had finished.

"This is Super Saiyan Three. I achieved this the day you were born."

"Wow daddy, that's amazing," Pan exclaimed as she watched multiple bolts of lightning arc across his body.

"Cool huh?" Gohan said smiling. Gohan inhaled deeply and powered down. When he returned to his base form, he exhaled, successfully calming himself.

"Daddy, can I do that?" Pan asked looking hopeful.

"You know, I'm not sure. But I would guess with practice, anything is possible. You're only four and a half and you have already mastered the Kamehameha wave." Pan's smile gleamed brightly back at Gohan.

"Gohan, Pan, time for lunch," Videl could be heard off in the distance.

"Well shall we return my pint sized warrior?" Gohan said as he extended his hand to his daughter. Pan smiled back, but did not take his hand.

"Race ya daddy," Pan said as she took off. Gohan smiled and peeled after her. Catching up to her within a few seconds, Gohan grabbed her and pulled her close to his chest.

"Thought you could get away from me huh?" Gohan said as he began to tickle Pan who giggled with delight.

"Daddy, stop it, that tickles," Pan said through her laughter.

"All right," Gohan said as he ceased the tickling and placed her on his shoulders and continued the flight home. Gohan grabbed her hands as he landed and walked the last few feet for the door. Gohan opened the door and ducked in to prevent brain cell damage to Pan.

"Hey Mommy we're home," Pan hollered as they closed the door. Gohan picked Pan off of his shoulders and set her down on her own two feet. Pan took off from the entryway and headed for the kitchen, Gohan not far behind. Gohan turned left and stopped in the doorway and leaned on its right side. Pan was now in her mother's arms telling her the day's events.

"And then I used the Kamehameha wave and beat daddy. But he was going easy on me. And then he told me about Super Saiyans and that I'm part Saiyan," Videl looked surprised at that statement, Pan on the other hand was gleaming.

"He told you that huh?" Videl question Pan but stared daggers at Gohan.

"Yeah, pretty neat huh Mommy?" Pan voice full of excitement. "Daddy said I even may be able to be a Super Saiyan.

"All right," Videl said in an unsure voice as she set Pan down. "Lunch is in the dining room why don't you head in there sweetie, your father and I need to talk." The look Videl shot Gohan made his blood run cold. Pan quickly scuttled out of the room, the Saiyan in her eager for sustenance.

"Gohan I thought we decided to wait to tell her until she was older," Videl said once Pan was out of the room.

"She took it well Videl, and to be truthful she is at the same age when I learned it. Plus it was only a matter of time before she would ask why she had a tail and why some other people, you for instance, don't," Gohan explained carefully.

"Well what exactly happened?" Videl said calming down slightly.

"Well she asked how strong I was, so I should her some of my power. Then I told her grandpa and Vegeta were actually even stronger because they had found another level of Super Saiyan. She asked what a Super Saiyan was, and so I explained everything. From dad finding out about being a Saiyan to telling her she is one quarter Saiyan.

"Well, I guess that there is not a whole lot could have been done to avoid it. She did take it well it seems," Videl said accepting that the damage was done, if you could call it damage.

"So, you're not mad at me?" Gohan asked looking hopeful. Videl smirked evilly.

"We'll see about that," Videl said seductively as she walked over and placed a light kiss against his lips. Videl turned and headed for the dining room leaving Gohan to ponder what just happened.

"I will never understand women," Gohan finally concluded. After standing there for a few minutes, Gohan's left eye caught a bright flash from the TV in the kitchen. Gohan began to walk over to it. The sound was muted.

"Hey Videl, what's going on, on the TV here?" Gohan spoke through the doorway by the TV.

"Oh, one of Dad's millionaire buddies is hosting another Tournament. The invitation goes to anyone, and is even intergalactic. There has only ever been one before, and it was hosted by the same guy."

"Mr. X. S. Cash," Gohan said in unison with Videl.

"Oh do you know him?" Videl said in between bites of food. Pan was riffling through food like her dad did.

"Yeah, I know him. I was at the last one. It was right after Cell," Gohan told her this without taking his eyes off of the TV. "That was the tournament Bojack hijacked," Gohan said sounding slightly worried. Videl could see the expression on Gohan's face, and it wasn't one that was good. He looked almost afraid.

"Gohan, what is it?" Videl said as she got up from her seat and walked over to her husband.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I'm just over reacting. But why would this guy host another tournament when his last one botched? I just…I think something…I don't know. I think I am going to have everyone meet up at the tower.

DBSS

Space, no need to express why it's name is thus. The planet Earth accounted for an infinitesimal amount of displacement when compared to Space itself. Looking at it from the moon would reveal nothing but the Earth with a few clouds and some visible land masses. Unable to be noticed by the naked eye, a ship sat orbiting the Earth. A short froglike looking man was walking calmly down the hallways toward his masters chambers. The floor, the ceiling, as well as the walls were all a hard metal substance unknown to Earthlings. The boots the creature wore made clanging noises as he walked, echoing throughout the hallway.

As he reached a pair of large black doors, the froglike creature knocked and awaited an answer.

"You may enter," a deep voice answered the knock. Slowly the creature opened the door. He could see his master off in the distance, sitting on his throne. He was shirtless, but had on black fighter's pants. It was rare that his Master ever fought, but when he did it was something to behold. "What is it Greagon?" (A/N: GRAY-GONE)

"Master, Orianis has completed his task sir. The human, Cash, is under his control. Orianis has him making preparations for the tournament," the frogman finished. (A/N: OR-EE-ON-ISSS)

"Thank you Greagon," came Teralos's booming voice.

"Yes Master," Greagon bowed before turning around and heading for the door. Inches from the handle, Teralos spoke again.

"Greagon,' Greagon turned around and faced his master once more.

"Yes my lord?"

"Be sure to get me a list of contestants as soon as enrollment has ended," Teralos requested.

"Of course sire. It will be done," Greagon turned and was able to successfully leave this time.

DBSS

Gohan walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to his bedroom. Walking in and heading toward his dresser, he grabbed a small metal circular device. Pressing the red button on it, the device immediately began to flash. Placing the device in his pocket, Gohan turned and headed for the door, only to be stopped by Videl, who was waiting there holding Pan.

"Well, let's go," Videl spoke cheerfully.

"Where are we going Daddy," Pan asked.

"We are heading up to the lookout to meet up with everyone. We have to discuss this tournament," Gohan said as he clipped Pan's chin with his thumb and index finger. Gohan then grabbed Videl's hand and placed his fingers to his forehead.

DBSS

Piccolo stood at the edge of the lookout awaiting the imminent arrival of everyone ever since the alert mechanism had gone off. It wasn't a bad idea for Bulma to make those, but they were annoying. As soon as someone pressed their red button, all those connected to it immediately began to flash and make noise meaning that something was up and to meet at the lookout.

"I wonder who called it," Piccolo said to seemingly no one.

"I'm not sure, but I am sure there is a good reason behind it," Dende's voice full of happiness. As soon as Dende finished his sentence, he was surprised by the sudden arrival of Gohan, and a mere second after that, Goku.

"Hey who made the call," Goku asked as ChiChi and Goten released him.

"It was me," Gohan uttered as he raised his hand. "Let's just wait for Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks before we begin.

"We're here whelp. Now let's get this over quickly, you interrupted my training," Vegeta spat at his adversaries son.

"Vegeta you're always training. The only time you're not is when you eat or sleep," Bulma shot back defending Gohan.

"Shut up woman!" Vegeta snarled.

"GUYS!" Gohan shouted over their bickering. Everyone turned to face Gohan. "Thank you. Now, the reason I called you all up here is because the guy who hosted the tournament that Bojack hijacked is financing another one, one hundred million Zeni payout I guess. Again, it is intergalactic. I think we should join it just to keep an eye on things. Something about this tournament just doesn't feel right," Gohan vocalized his concern.

"All right, I'm in," Goku chimed.

"Me too," Goten shouted.

"I think I'll join as well. I had better get a decent fight this time though," Piccolo said, evidently still irritated by the fact that no one proved a challenge at the last one.

"And so will I," Trunks announced. Trunks than turned to look at his father, only to see him with his head hanging and eyes shut. "What about you dad?"

"I don't think so, this is preposterous, do you really think that Teralos is behind this? That is what you are thinking isn't it." Gohan nodded to Vegeta's ranting. "This is idiotic. Why in the hell would someone like him come all this way to hold a tournament?"

"Probably to draw us out," Gohan concluded.

"Hmph. No I am not joining, and I am now leaving," with that Vegeta left.

"Jeez what's his problem," everyone turned to see Krillin with his wife and daughter standing behind them.

"Hey Krillin," Goku orated to his old friend. "I forgot you got one of those things too."

"So what's up, did you guys see the ad for the tournament too?" Eighteen asked.

"Gohan and I did," Videl answered.

"Well, I'm in. I know I'm not as strong as the rest of you, but I know I can still help," Krillin voiced proudly.

"Well we're happy to have you join us," Gohan declared.

"Well, I say we get going and sign up. Then use these last few days to train. If nothing else this tournament will give us a chance to test our abilities," Piccolo spoke softly.

"All right, let's get going," Goku jumped up and fisted the air.

Everyone headed to leave with the exception of Gohan. He turned to face the building in the center of Dende's lookout. _I still get one more day. Maybe I should use it to my advantage. Find out what this power inside me is all about._ Gohan's thought train was interrupted by his daughter pulling on his leg.

"Come on Daddy, let's go," Gohan smiled at her innocence and bent down and picked her up.

"All right, let's go do it."


	17. Decision and Surprise

Decision

A quiet night surrounded the half-Saiyans house. The neon green lights of the alarm clock stared hard back at him. 1:28 in the morning, and all Gohan could do was toss and turn. A slight breeze came in through the window ruffling the curtains almost beckoning Gohan to leave the comfort of his bed. His insomnia was not without reason however. Ever since he had glanced at that room, it was all he could think about. He knew, even though he wasn't sure how, that he would be no match for Teralos. He could feel his very presence. He knew he was near, inside a spaceship in orbit, or very possibly on the Earth itself. It was strange, like the being had no intentions of masking his power level. In a sense he was, but not entirely. He was showing only a portion of his power. Enough for anyone with the ability to sense power to pick his up, but it would also be obvious to those in the know that he was covering up most of his power.

Gohan was growing weary of his own indecisiveness. He knew what he needed to do. He was afraid that if he did it that when he came out, there would be nothing left to save. Still, in the back of his mind, and the pit of his stomach, he knew what he would need to do. Gohan rolled onto his right side and faced his wife. She was sound asleep, unaware of her husband's internal struggle.

Videl, his soul mate, the love of his life, he knew for a fact there was no one better he could have met and married in his lifetime. She was in every way perfect to him. There was no other word for it. He remembered a saying he heard once. _We were given two hands to hold, two legs to walk two eyes to see, two ears to listen, but why only one heart? Because the other one was given to someone for us to find, _and that's exactly how it was for him. She had his heart, and he had hers. Those three years they were apart, his heart ached beyond all reason. And he knew it was the same for her. Then he returned, and they had a child together, and she was every bit as tough and strong willed as her mother. Not to mention smart and beautiful. She was a saiyan, and with that came great abilities. If it was possible, Pan also had his whole heart. So why was this choice so hard? Because he didn't want to fail, that was why. He didn't want to spend a day in there and accomplish nothing.

Gohan let out a quiet groan then slowly sat up. The sheets fell off his torso and stopped as the bend in his body. Videl's back was facing him. Her light purple nightgown was now visible due to the slightly removed covers from his arising action. Gohan let out a crooked smile at his sleeping beauty then turned and got out of bed. Gohan, after stretching high and yawning, pulled the covers back up so Videl wouldn't get cold. He went to his closet and grabbed his fighting gi before heading out of the bedroom and towards the stairs. He poked his head into his daughters room and made sure she was safe and asleep before making his way to the ground floor.

After he got dressed he grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled a note for Videl and Pan.

_To my ladies,_

_I'm sorry for not letting you know in person, but I thought it best to do this without causing a ruckus. I am going to take my last day in the Room of Spirit and Time in an effort to unlock something that is deep within me. Please do not worry, I will be fine. Dad and Vegeta are our best bet for stopping Teralos. I will be back in 24 hours which will be sometime around two tomorrow morning. Until then, I love you both and stay safe._

_Gohan_

Gohan looked over the note one last time before setting it down on the counter. He didn't really like this, and if they lived through this he was going to catch hell for it, of that he was sure. But he needed to do this. It was almost as if someone was telling him to do it. He only hoped that his father and Vegeta could buy enough time, if they were in fact unable to defeat him. Gohan took on a pensive look for a moment before heading out the door and closing it quietly behind him. Unbeknownst to him, a certain pint sized warrior was watching him carefully from around the corner. After reading the note, Pan scribbled one quick herself and made for the door. Shutting it quietly behind her, she took to the sky and toward the lookout.

DBSS

Gohan appeared just at the edge of the Lookout. He took in his surroundings and noticed that no one seemed to be awake here. He started walking toward the building in the center of the Lookout, and was surprised to see Piccolo come walking out to meet him.

"It's about time you showed up," Piccolo said gruffly.

"You were expecting me?" Gohan asked surprised.

"I've had this feeling you wanted to take another round in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a good week now. It seemed appropriate you would come tonight since you hadn't come yet." Piccolo spoke as he and Gohan made their way to the Chamber doors. "Did you at least try to find someone to go in there with you?" Gohan simply shook his head. "You do know it's dangerous in there right. Having another person in there can help you keep your sanity."

"Hey, Vegeta did it. Why can't I?" Gohan asked smugly

"There's no way of talking you out of this is there?" Gohan shook his head smiling. "I just hope you find what you are looking for in there." Piccolo said sincerely.

"So do I Piccolo, so do I," Gohan sounding almost worried. Piccolo opened the doors and Gohan stared into that white abyss, something he had not seen in over ten years. Gohan slowly walked inside only briefly noticing a small gust of wind brush past him. Gohan turned his head and glanced to Piccolo out of the corner of his eye then nodded. Piccolo nodded back, a small look of worry etched into his face, and closed the door.

Gohan turned away from the door and walked out into the heart of the chamber. "This place hasn't changed a bit," his voice echoing slightly in the above normal temperature room. Walking forward and down off the sleeping platform, he immediately recognized the enhanced gravity. It was only ten times Earth's, but it was still different. Gohan gazed off into the endless horizon. His mind began to wonder until it was brought back to reality by a loud thunk followed by crying. Turning around, Gohan came face to face with nothing. The crying continued and he glanced down toward the noise to see his daughter spread eagle on the floor face down.

"PAN," Gohan scream as he raced over to her and picked her up with ease. Cradling her in his arms, Gohan surveyed the damage. It appeared as though she face planted into the floor of the Chamber. Her nose bled slightly. Gohan walked back toward the building and onto normal gravity. Gohan placed Pan on one of the beds, and knelt down beside her.

"Sweetie, what are you doing in here, Mom is going to be very upset?" Gohan asked calmly. There was no sense to add insult to injury.

"Well, I followed you when you left home, and when I heard Mr. Piccolo say that it is better to have someone else in here, I thought I'd keep you company daddy," Pan said trying to hold back the pain tears unsuccessfully.

"Pan it's dangerous in here. Even for someone as strong as me. And there is no way to get out of here until they open the door once the day is up out there. But it is a full year in hear sweetie. That's a long time," Gohan explained.

"I know, I want to train to become a Super Saiyan," this got a chuckle out of Gohan. Truth was, the damage was done. She was stuck in here, and he may as well make the best of it.

"I'll tell you what you behave and every day for a little while I will try to help you become a Super Saiyan. But I need to train alone sometimes too. I will need to venture far out in this place, and you will need to stay here okay," Gohan looked at his daughter as she nodded excitedly.

"You promise to teach me?" Pan asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Hey that's my trick. That's how I got mommy to marry me," Gohan said smiling. "But yes, I promise. Pan smiled and wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand.

"Well, let's get started daddy, a year isn't that long," Pan said enthusiastically as she hopped off the bed.

Gohan sighed then said to himelf, "You are far too much like your mother sometimes."

DBSS

Dreams, they can be wonderful experiences during a person's sleep, or they can become nightmares that scare us awake in a rush of adrenaline. Videl was currently having the latter. A barren wasteland lay before her. Fire existed in a few random spots, there were chunks of rubble and debris everywhere. Worst of all though, Teralos had her baby girl in his arms and was crushing the life out of her. Pan's screams filled her ears. Videl was on her stomach covered in her own blood in the barren and scarred landscape unable to move, unable to come to the aid of her daughter. Videl screamed in agony her daughter was dying and there was nothing she could do. She was sick to her stomach.

"Let her go," Videl her someone scream. She turned to see Gohan struggling to stand. His gi was tattered and worn almost beyond recognition. His bare skin bore dozens upon dozens of gashes and bruises, and his right eye was swollen shut from an enormous shiner Videl heard Pan scream again, and whipped her head back to face Teralos.

"Help me daddy please," Pan yelled at the top of her lungs. Videl returned her gaze to Gohan who was still struggling. Pan let out another scream.

"I said…let…her…GOOOOOOO," Gohan screamed just as he was enveloped in a bright yellow light.

Videl awoke and sat bolt upright. She was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. She glanced to her left and noticed Gohan was gone. She looked at the clock on her nightstand and noted the 7:30 time.

"I suppose you had trouble sleeping too," Videl said to no one as she tossed the covers off of herself and got out of bed. She headed into the bathroom and decided a shower would be nice. Half an hour later she exited the bathroom and made for her closet. Videl grabbed a pair of spandex shorts and a blue t-shirt and a white camisole for over the tee. She wanted something she could fight in should the need arise. Videl finished dressing and took a look in the mirror. After a moment a flash of her nightmare came before her. These were the clothes she had on as she lay incapacitated on the ground.

"No, it's not going to happen like that," Videl said to herself, and she turned and made for the hallway. She passed Pan's room and noticed she too was not in bed. Perhaps she got up when Gohan did. Videl continued for the stairs and made her way down and into the kitchen where she spotted the note from Gohan. Videl read the note twice before noticing another note next to where Gohan's was. It was in Pan's hand writing.

_Mommy,_

_I saw daddy get up early this morning. I read his note and I am going to follow him. Please don't _

_be mad._

_Pan_

Videl was awestruck. What was Pan thinking? Gohan had better not take her into that room, or there would be no end to the pain she would cause him. Videl threw down the note and headed out the door and directly for the lookout.

DBSS

"Oh crud," Piccolo exclaimed as he stared off into the distance from the entrance to the lookout.

"What is it," Dended asked, coming up behind him to stand at his side.

"Videl is on her way up and she is not happy. She's probably upset that Gohan went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber without talking to her," Piccolo deduced. Dende nodded.

"What time is everyone else supposed to get here?" Dende inquired.

"The Tournament starts at ten, so everyone decided to meet here around nine then head to the island," Piccolo returned.

"Who all is entering," Dende questioned as he turned to face his green companion.

"Goku, Vegeta," Piccolo started counting off on his fingers. "Goten, Trunks, myself, and Gohan was going to be a sixth, but now it will be just us five. Krillin, Eighteen, Tien, Chautzu, Yamcha, will be in the stands ready in case the storm hits."

"I don't know Piccolo, I can feel it. There is some evil power at work here," Dende voiced his concern.

"I know, I feel it too," Piccolo began. "And to be honest, I am not sure if we will be able to beat it this time. Gohan is the one he wants to fight, all we have to do is buy Gohan the time he needs and hopefully he will be able to put Teralos in his place.

"Do you really think it is up to him to save us? He knows for a fact that Vegeta and Goku are now stronger than he is," Dende asked quizzically. Piccolo stared up into the morning sky and smiled.

"Gohan has never ceased to amaze me. When Goku had him fight Cell, I was sure he had sent his own son to death. But look at what happened, Gohan defeated Cell and saved the world. That kid has more tricks up his sleeve and more secrets inside of him that I don't think even he knows about. If Teralos wants a fight with the boy that killed his brother, he'll just have to wait for it," Piccolo looking pensive as he voiced his thought to Dende. "I have no doubt in my mind, that if we can beat this monster, Gohan is the one who will do it.

"I hope that you are right," Dende spoke solemnly. "Uh…She's here." VIdel came into view as she flew up above the Lookout platform and came back down to land on its surface. She began walking quickly toward the two green men.

"Just what the heck is going on?" Videl asked, but giving no time for an answer. "I wake up to find my husband gone, and then to top it off, Pan has decided to follow him.

"Wait, what?" Piccolo asked looking confused as she came to stand full in front of him. "Pan never came up here last…wait." _That must have been what that small gust was, damnit. _"Look Videl, I'm sorry, I didn't even know she followed him up here. To be honest, yes that place is dangerous, but I know that Gohan will keep her safe. And truthfully it may in fact be safer in there than out here.

Videl looked back into Piccolo's eyes, anger hot in her own. Then slowly it started to fade away and was replaced by tears.

"Oh Piccolo, I'm just so scared. I don't want to lose them," Videl had collapsed into Piccolos chest and began sobbing.

"Videl, it's okay, that room can be dangerous yes, but it's not so dangerous to someone as powerful as Gohan," Piccolo said as he wrapped his arms around Videl.

"No it's not that, I had a dream last night. That monster had my baby and no one was able to help her," Videl looked right into Piccolo's eyes again. This time they contained fear.

"Videl it was a dream, I'm sure it was nothing," Piccolo said trying to calm her down

"Piccolo it seemed so real," Videl whispered back.

"It will be all right Videl, I promise. We'll stop this monster," Piccolo voiced confidently.

After a couple of minutes, Videl calmed down and everyone else began to show up. Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks were first to arrive, followed by Goku ChiChi, and Goten. Krillin, Eighteen and Marron arrived last.

"Hell, even Baldy beat your son here Kakarot, what gives?" spat the Sayain Prince.

"I don't know Vegeta, honestly," Goku said smiling and scratching the back of his head.

"He's in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Piccolo finally announced. "He suspected it might upset some of-

"You're goddamn right it upsets us. We're about to enter the biggest battle the Universe has seen, and now Gohan wants to pussyfoot about in that blasted room!" Vegeta roared.

"Calm down Vegeta, I'm sure he had a good reason," ChiChi piped in after Vegeta's outburst.

"He knows he is not strong enough to defeat Teralos, so he wants to spend time in the Chamber in hopes to become as strong as or stronger than you or Goku, Vegeta," Piccolo began explaining. "He felt that he would only be a hindrance in the battle."

Vegeta let out a _Hmph_, but everyone else just nodded. They all knew, even Vegeta, that Gohan always had everyone's best interests at heart.

"There is more though," Videl orated. "Pan is in there with him." Now it was ChiChi's turn to explode.

"WHAT!? Gohan took my one and only grandchild into that ungodly room, what was he thinking. She could get hurt or worse killed."

"ChiChi, she kind of snuck in," Piccolo explained. "It's too late now anyway, that door cannot be opened for another 17 hours."

"17 hou---…" ChiChi slowly lost consciousness and collapsed into Goku's arms.  
"ChiChi," Goku exclaimed having caught her under the arm pits. Goku then lifted her up, one arm supporting her back, the other under her legs. Goku looked hard into the face of his unconscious wife, then into the crowd of friends that stood before him.

"Everyone, we must do what we can until Gohan emerges from the Chamber. Gohan has always done right by this world, and I know in my heart he will continue to do so. If Gohan feel's that this is necessary, than I believe him," Goku explained. "With that in mind, I say we head to the tournament. "


End file.
